


Draft that I'll finish tomorrow

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel and Sebastian had never gotten along from the moment they met. Not in the traditional sense anyways. Ciel was a neko, either loved or hated by all of society, and he was one of three at the school. Sebastian was one of many alphas. He was the typical type; strong, capable, divine smelling and egotistical. Ciel was also quite typical for a Neko; small, sweet smelling, lust empowered, submissive, and complete with Omega parts. Neko’s were rarely alphas. Sebastian could smell it the first time he walked into the room, the flower and honey scented boy with perfectly blue cat ears. He was transfixed, never craving a Neko before then, and it was probably for the same reason that set him apart from the other alphas. They were absolutely gorgeous. 

When Lizzie met Mey-Rin they were instantly attached at the hip. Lizzie and Mey became best friends within the week, so when Mey invited Lizzie to a kickback her friend was throwing, and Lizzie asked to bring along some of her friends, of course Mey agreed. Lizzie knew of a few people there; Bard, a tall, blond alpha, Snake, a quiet beta, Joker, another alpha, and Sebastian. Lizzie only knew about Sebastian from Mey, who was more than enamored with the man, though she was convinced he was gay. 

Lizzie didn’t think twice before inviting along her own little group of friends. Alois, of course, loved to party, and Finny was always excited to get out of the house. Ciel followed Alois like a shadow, so she knew he’d be coming along as well. She knew they were all omegas like her, but the alpha’s at her school were normally tame, brought up with class and wealth like her. Nobody expected such an explosive reaction from the two. Honestly, she would have preferred them to fall in love at first sight. Anything was better than the pure hatred that bubbled between the men. 

Sebastian, when he first saw the boy, immediately wanted to introduce himself. He had often masturbated to the thought of a Neko, but every one he met fell more than sub-par to his fantasies. None of them smelled how he would have liked, or acted in the way they did in the videos he watched in the dark. Ciel hit the smell right on the dot for him. It smelled of a sweet spring day, with honey and roses and a dash of warm cream, everything he wanted in a mate. He smelled fertile, ready for the taking, ready for his pups. He wanted the boy, and it was fairly obvious to the girl standing next to him as he began exuding the most intoxicating alpha sent Ciel had ever smelled. After a few deep breaths he approached the boy, ready to woo him into mating. 

“Hi. I’m Sebastian,” The man introduced, holding out a large hand for the boy to take. Up close, he was even more beautiful. His slate colored hair covered an eye, while the other shone crystal blue. His features were perfection, a small upturned nose, plush lips, pale skin, and a frame equal to a young teenager. He was small, very small, Sebastian noted, as most Neko’s were. The boy took his beautiful blue eye, looked Sebastian up and down once, and then gave a small scoff. The man’s pride was burnt to the ground. 

“Cool,” The boy responded lazily before turning back to his friend. His friend, Sebastian noticed, was also a Neko. He was pretty, a bit larger than Ciel with brighter eyes, but nowhere near as beautiful as the boy in front of him. This one, however, seemed to pay attention to the alpha. 

“I’m Alois,” The boy smiled, taking the hand that was still extended and giving it a small shake. The alpha gave a half smile. “This is my friend Ciel,” Alois introduced. 

“Lovely to meet you both,” Sebastian gave. 

“If you don’t mind,” Ciel spoke up, glaring at the Alpha ahead of him, “we’re having a conversation,” The boy pushed. Sebastian was enamored by the audacity. He was an alpha. He was given respect by every Omega he had ever met, every Neko, and every Beta. But this one, small neko, omega neko at that, had him stumped. 

“One I can’t join in on?” He questioned. Ciel’s ears fell flat back to his head. Subconsciously, his tail curling around himself. 

“No,” The neko spat. Before he had the chance to spit an insult the other Neko, Alois, jumped in. 

“Of course you can stay!” The blond one practically begged. Sebastian smiled thankfully at him. 

“No, he can’t. I’m practically suffocating already,” The blue haired Neko insulted. Sebastian felt another hit to his pride. Didn’t he like his scent? Sebastian noticed the small twitch of the creatures ear, his tail tugging just a little tighter to his leg. 

“I didn’t peg you as someone that’s into choking.” Sebastian teased, a deep growl resonating in his tone. An alpha voice, Alois internally commented. 

“Why are you even still here?” The neko shot back. He was a little rattled. Not only would the man not leave him alone, but he was right. The smell wafting off him was mouth watering, and his voice was sex to his ears. There was no doubt in Ciel’s mind that his own scent had changed. Damn his biology, he silently cursed, as a warmth settled in his tummy. 

“I have every right to be here,” Sebastian shrugged. 

“I don’t want you here,” Ciel pointed out. They were both a little angry now. Energy gathered between them, and Alois shut his mouth as soon as he noticed. This was either going to end in a bloody fight, or a serious fuck. Even a few of the people nearby, Lizzie included, paused their conversations to listen in. 

“Are you so used to getting what you want that you can’t accommodate?” Sebastian fired. The apples of the boys cheeks were slowly turning red. Sebastian noticed his brow twitch with a small smirk. 

“Are you so used to omegas falling at your feet that you can’t take no for an answer?” Ciel hissed. Sebastian held back a growl, not trying to lose his cool in front of everyone, and shrugged. 

“You think you’re special? I’ll have you on your knees by the end of the night, just like everybody else,” Sebastian watched as the boy’s ears completely flattened. A small grown was reverberating in the little things chest, something Sebastian took no threat from. He knew he could tear the boy apart in an instant. Ciel, if he knew, didn’t seem to care. His claws extended from his fingertips, something he hid with the crossing of his arms over his chest. 

“Arrogance isn’t a good look for you,” Ciel growled. Sebastian chuckled, crossing his own arms now to mimic the boy. 

“I look good in everything,” He shot back. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“It’s obvious that I’m not interested in you, so I’ll waste my time and repeat myself. Why are you still here?” The alpha knew he was lying. The boy’s arousal had been hitting him with waves for the last minute. The fact that the neko was denying it was absolutely infuriating. 

“Lying isn’t a good look for you,” The man shot back. 

“I look good in everything,” Ciel huffed. Alois looked between the men with wide eyes, glancing over to Lizzie, who looked more pissed than anything else, before putting a hand on Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel froze up a little at the touch, peeking one of his fangs from behind his lips as he growled. Sebastian froze at the sight. He wanted to lick them, knick his tongue on them and let the boy taste his blood, have them bite into his hand to stifle his moans. 

“Lets go get a drink, come on,” Alois urged. The boy huffed before turning to follow his friend, his tail still wrapped around his leg as he walked away. Sebastian let out a small growl before downing whatever was left in his cup. Sebastian didn’t even see Bard walking up, only felt the hand of his friend on his shoulder and the smell of another alpha. 

“Cool it, man. He’s just a brat. Let’s get some fresh air,” Bard coerced. Sebastian let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded once, following Bard outside the back doors and onto the cool porch. He watched through the glass window as the blond Neko handed Ciel a new drink. Ciel immediately took a sip, before placing the cup down next to him. He sat on the countertop, swinging his legs below him, as he talked to his friend. He couldn’t hear them, but when Ciel cracked a small smile, laughing a little at something the other Neko said, Sebastian felt something he never had before. 

It was warm as it settled into his chest, a little like jealously but still something completely different. Longing. He wanted to make the boy smile like that, make the cat eared creature laugh. Bard noticed the staring with a soft sigh. 

“I’ve never seen you so into someone,” Bard hinted. Sebastian scoffed. 

“I’m not one of those creepy Neko guys,” The alpha defended. Bard held up his hands in defense.

“I know, I know,” The man waved off. Sebastian made it a goal to avoid the boy for the rest of the night. If the kid didn’t like him, fine, he wouldn’t put effort into trying to mate with him. He wasn’t desperate, he told himself.

He settled on grabbing another drink once the neko’s had moved to another room. The more intoxicated Sebastian got, the more he could smell the boy in the room. He knew he was on the opposite side of the room, taking a hit off a bong with his neko friend and that blond girl that was friends with Mey. He knew that because he’d looked over every two minutes, keeping an eye on the little neko like it was his own. A few other alphas had taken notice of him, but after the argument they had earlier, nobody had dared make a move. Sebastian moved back into the kitchen for another drink. He absent-mindedly poured the orange juice over his vodka as he attempted to calm his raging hard on. Once the cup was filled he turned, cup in hand, only to bump into something and nearly spill it on them. Thankfully he had good reflexes, swiveling the cup in his hand to ensure nothing left the red rim. 

“Watch where you’re going.” The boy growled. Sebastian caught his deep blue eye and resisted the urge to grab him. His brain, and his dick, were screaming at him to mate, and it was hard to keep the anger in check when he was this out of it. 

“I was obviously going to turn around. You walked up behind me, this is your bad,” Sebastian growled back. 

“How would I know you were about to steam roll over me? I’m not watching what you’re doing,” Ciel argued back, gripping his empty cup with his little claws. 

“I put the bottle down. Anyone with two working eyes can see that,” Sebastian growled. Ciel’s face turned a deep red at that. Sebastian could sense the change in his scent immediately. It was a mixture of anger and hurt, something Sebastian didn’t like on the boy. Without warning the boy brushed up his hair, showing a milky white eye that was previously, and now obviously, covered for a reason. Sebastian felt a pang of regret in his gut. 

“Fuck you,” The boy spat, though his tone betrayed him as his voice cracked near the end. 

“How the fuck was I supposed to know you’re deformed.” Sebastian shot back. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to say, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The boy shook in his place. The cup crackled with the force from his hand as the boy debated swiping at his cheek. 

“I’m not deformed, you inconsiderate asshole. It was your kind that did this to me. You’re nothing but a digusting, pathetic, ophidophile alpha. All of you,” The neko was more than angry now. Sebastian was sure if their life was a cartoon there would be steam billowing from the boy’s ears. He hadn’t come into the conversation with the intent of pissing the boy off, but now that he was here he could barely stop himself from breaking the boy in half. He was just as mad as Ciel, if not more, for his claims. 

“I’m not a kitty lover, omega. I thought you looked easy and wanted to shoot my shot. If I had known that you were damaged goods, I would’ve stayed away,” The alpha growled back. Ciel snarled at that, his fangs protruding past his lips as he threw the cup to the side. Just as he was about to strike, his hand already slightly raised with claws peeking over the tips of his fingers, he heard a whistle. 

“Sebastian! Blue boy! Take it outside,” The woman’s voice called. Alois watched the interaction from beside her. He was right about one thing; it was certainly looking like a fight. Sebastian recognized the voice as Mey’s, and it broke through his angered fever enough to grab the boy and pull him through the sliding glass doors. The porch was empty, and the man took the opportunity to slam the young Neko up against the wall of the house. Ciel whimpered, his claws sinking into Sebastian’s shoulders as the alpha huffed warm air onto the boy. They were both seething, faces inches apart as their labored breaths mingled in the small cloud of condensation above their heads. 

“Let go of me,” Ciel hissed, kicking against the alpha’s shin with a pathetic display of strength. Sebastian only growled at him, leaning down into his neck to sniff at the boy’s scent gland. Ciel could no longer hide that the alpha’s scent had turned him on. 

“You don’t want me to do that, do you?” The man countered, slipping his legs between Ciel’s to feel the creatures bulge. The neko keened as he pushed his small cock into the alpha’s knee. Sebastian let a small growl crawl through his throat, his heart pumping wildly at the scent of the boy’s arousal, before pressing his nose against the soft neck to scent again. The boy whined at the feeling, pushing down onto the man’s leg again. 

“Answer me, Ciel. Answer me honestly and if you really don’t want me to touch you, I won’t,” The alpha promised. His voice was back in a low growl, something Ciel could probably never resist, again, damn his biology, as he cowered below the beast. Sebastian applied more pressure to the small bulge, his eyes practically glowing as he kept his mouth on the boy’s vein. 

“No,” The neko gasped. Sebastian chuckled. The alpha pressed his chest into the boy with a sigh of relief. He knew he had won his prize. Ciel smelled better than anyone he’d ever been near, and being this close had him throbbing underneath his zipper. Without further thought he pushed his bulge into the boy’s side, letting out a soft groan at the friction as his head dropped to the neko’s shoulder. 

“S-Sebastian,” The boy whined, pushing back against the man with equal force. The alpha growled at the mention of his name, loving the way it fell off the creatures lips with such want. 

“I know, little one. I know,” Sebastian soothed, mouthing at the sensitive spot at Ciel’s neck. He kept his teeth behind his lips, knowing how sensitive omegas are when claiming is brought into the mix, and placed his hands securely on Ciel’s hips before leaning up and pressing his lips against the boy’s. It wasn’t a soft kiss of love, or even a kiss of wanton desires. It was pure need, pure lust, pure domination over the younger boy, that Sebastian was attempting to explain sans-words. 

The neko kissed back feverishly, caught in the same lust-driven haze the alpha was. His fangs brushed against Sebastian’s lip and the alpha kissed back harder. Sebastians tongue slipped between the boy’s lips, licking at the sharp fangs as he’d wanted to earlier before exploring the boy’s mouth. He was practically choking the boy with the wet muscle as it slid along Ciel’s. Slowly his hand moved away from the boy’s hip, placing itself firmly on the boy’s small, hard, cock with a possessive growl. 

Ciel whined when Sebastian squeezed at it softly, pushing his hips into the alpha’s hand with pride and dignity forgotten. A sheen layer of sweat had built on the boy’s forehead, the smell mingling with Sebastian’s in the night air and creating an utterly beautiful scent. Sebastian pawed at the zipper on the boy’s pants, tugging them down to his knees before grasping at the now naked cock. Ciel let out a real moan, light and airy just like the breeze, as he thrusted into the man’s hip. 

“Patience,” The man warned, using his other hand to undo his own pants and shove them down as well. The neko writhed against the wall. The subtle pressure on his cock was not nearly enough for his liking. He listened to Sebastian, however, and didn’t thrust again. When Sebastian’s cock sprang free Ciel was sure he was drooling. It was hard, thick and long with a knot at the end of it that had slick seeping between the boy’s cheeks. Sebastian pulled the boy from the wall and pushed him down to his knees. Ciel went with grace, without fighting or protest, as he greedily wrapped his lips around the older boy. 

Sebastian let out a soft growl as his hand tangled in the Neko’s slate blue hair. He thumbed at one of his ears, loving the purr that came from the boy, when the head of his cock was enveloped in silky heat. He petted the boy with his cock in his mouth, throwing his head back when Ciel gave a harsh suck. The little kitten tongue lapped at the precum seeping from his slit, giving licks to the edge of his head that set his nerves on fire. The neko took more of it as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“Good boy,” The alpha whispered, pulling a soft whine from Ciel’s throat that hummed pleasantly around his cock. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The creature’s scent had driven him to the edge before his cock was even out. It was exactly how he had pictured it, what he had read about. 

‘The Neko’s scent should conform to the master’s’ 

And oh how it did so perfectly doing just that. Sebastian’s mind was screaming at him to take the boy, fill him with his seed and have him carry his pups. He wanted to mark him, claim him as his own, knot him. Mate. Sebastian had never had the desire to mate with anyone before now. He could smell Ciel’s slick dripping down his thighs and wanted to lick up every drop. The boy’s mouth grew tighter around him, his tongue never stopping its ministrations on his head, and Sebastian’s hand stilled on the back of the boys head. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” The man growled. “Gonna cum down that pretty little throat of yours, okay baby?” He questioned. The boy moaned around his cock, taking it deeper in consent, and the alpha gave a deep growl as he thrusted into the boys mouth, once, twice, three times, before pushing his head down onto his knot, Ciel’s nose touching the small patch of hair at it’s base as he released into the Neko’s throat. Ciel gagged a little, something that only served to turn the alpha on more, as he swallowed the hot, thick liquid. He moaned at the taste as he pulled away, cleaning his teeth with his tongue, as he watched the alpha above him with lust-blown pupils. 

Sebastian took a moment to breathe as he stared down at the neko. His soft ears poked above his mess of hair, though the mess was his doing and he knew it, and Sebastian found himself admiring the cute thing. Ciel was no doubt the most attractive boy Sebastian had seen, but he hadn’t considered the sheer heart melting cuteness that also came with a Neko. Sebastian smiled as the boy settled back onto his feet, his tail swishing lazily on the wood panels below as he waited. Unconsciously, the alpha placed a hand on his head, smoothing over some of the strands with his thumb as he calmed. 

“Thank you, little one. You did a good job,” Sebastian thanked, still somewhat out of breath. He kneeled down to where the boy was resting and sat back until he was on the ground, legs spread out in a ‘V’ with his back to the wall. Ciel’s ears flicked forward, eye watching him as he leaned forward and grabbed the neko by the waist. Ciel was easily lifted onto the Alpha’s lap, his pale pink cock still untouched and leaking fluid. Sebastian noted the wet spot already forming on his black jeans from the neko’s slick, and he felt his cock give a weak twitch underneath the boy’s smooth bubble shaped ass. 

When he had a hand secured around the boy’s back, running between his shoulder blades, he wrapped his hand around the boys cock. The neko whined as he pushed up into the alpha’s hand. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from giving a content sigh when Ciel leaned forward and scented him for the first time. A wave of slick dripped down onto the waistband of the alpha’s pants, confirmation that the smell was more than enough for the neko, as he mouthed lazily at the gland. 

Sebastian began to slide his hand up and down the small shaft, still driven by lust despite his climax already finishing minutes before, as he enjoyed the feeling of the small creature’s warmth, his mouth nuzzling into him as he keened for the alpha. Ciel let out a soft cry when Sebastian’s thumb swiped over the slit, gathering the precum only to spread it down the shaft. The alpha wanted nothing more than to feel the boy inside. The hand resting on Ciel’s back itched to stretch down and collect the boy’s slick, only to plunge it back inside the tight, warm, wet cavern. Ciel, however, had started to shake, and Sebastian knew it wasn’t the time. Not yet. Instead he pulled the boy in closer, pumping faster around the boy’s now thrusting cock as the small, abused throat made delicious sounds. 

“Seb-Sebastian.” The boy breathed out, nearing his peak quicker by the second. Sebastian nuzzled into the boy’s hair, scenting the nearing of his climax with a soft growl. 

“It’s okay, little one. Cum for me,” He urged, tightening his grip just slightly as he acknowledged the tail that had curled around him. Ciel moaned out softly as the end drew near before giving a full, somewhat loud, mew. Sebastian felt his cock stiffen from the sound, giving a harsh throb from where it was trapped under the boy. He hadn’t heard anything like it before. It was, quite literally, a small meow, something too precious and perfect to come from anyone but Ciel, Sebastian thought. 

“That’s it, let go. Cum all over my hand baby, I’ve got you,” Sebastian promised the little thing. Ciel made that sound again, that perfect little noise that at that moment meant everything to Sebastian, before biting down on the tip of the mans shoulder, quick to remove his head from the alpha’s gland, and spilling all over Sebastian’s hand. He was shaking and mewing, his tail straightening out to the side, almost as if it was stretching, as claws tore into the wood either side of his bent knees. The alpha made sure Ciel was watching when he licked up the remanence of their actions with a lewd tongue. 

It only took a moment before the boy had calmed down to harsh breaths. Sebastian was enamored. It was like he was in a trance. All that mattered to him was this neko in that moment. If someone had come with a gun the alpha would shield him with his own body. If Ciel had asked for anything in that moment, the alpha would have gotten it for him, no matter how long it took. This, he deduced, was the reasons people paid for nekos. It was rare for the kitten-like creatures to attend school or do any of the things Ciel was allowed. Because of the wealth that surrounded the student’s at the school, the Neko’s had always come from good families, most of which, did not participate in any intimate relations with their nekos, else the creatures wouldn’t be at school in the first place. Sebastian had never seen, outside of the news, porn, and YouTube videos, how badly neko’s affected their partners. Not until now.   
It was like something clicked in place for him about why neko’s were the way they were, were treated the way they were. He could understand it, though he disagreed with it. Neko’s truly were the worlds gift. Sure, they were attractive and interesting to watch, but they were an absolute enigma in bed, and afterwards, the sheer rush of oxytocin was comparable to opioids. 

“We should probably get up,” Ciel gave. Sebastian felt a rush of cold come after the statement. He wanted to stay with the boy, pet him and care for him and ravish him until the sun rose the next morning. Truthfully, Ciel wanted the same, but the commitment issues and repulsion to attach to anyone, let alone this random alpha, won over. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sebastian spoke, his voice still low and his cock now hard and aching again. Ciel stood and pulled up his pants, Sebastian following suit. 

“You might wanna spend a minute outside until that goes down,” Ciel gave with a small smirk. Sebastian growled softly. 

“You could always just suck it again,” Sebastian spoke. Ciel huffed at the suggestion, but Sebastian could smell the arousal begin to rise in the boy again. 

“You’re too cocky,” Ciel insulted. Sebastian gave another soft growl at that as he zipped up his front. 

“I did tell you I’d have you on your knees, remember?” The alpha recalled. Ciel hissed, straightening out his dark green sweater with the tips of his fingers as he glared over at the man. 

“Yeah. For all of thirty seconds,” The neko shot back. Sebastian’s brows knitted together with an angry scowl. 

“I liked you better when your mouth was busy,” He stabbed. Ciel gave a last glare before re-entering the party, sliding the glass doors closed behind him and effectively leaving Sebastian in the silence of the backyard. 

Everyone knew they had fucked when they returned. They could smell the alpha on him like AXE spray. Alois refused to say anything. Lizzie promised herself to text him about it once Ciel was home. Sebastian entered a few minutes later, making short-lived, angered, eye contact with the boy before finding Bard. Sebastian wanted to see the boy again, wanted to get the chance to fuck into him just once, because despite how terribly they got along, it was the best fuck he’d ever had, and they hadn’t even fucked. 

The next two weeks were hell for both of them. Alois noticed how on edge Ciel seemed, and truthfully, he had no idea why. Ciel knew all too well why he was so damn annoyed. Ever since he hooked up with that asshole alpha, he hadn’t been able to cum. He had tried for days on end, pumping himself, rutting into his sheets, using vibrators and dildos and hairbrushes and curling irons, but nothing had worked. It wasn’t as if he was in heat, he didn’t need to cum, not really, but by the fourth day it started to gnaw at him. He pictured Sebastian each and every time, and each and every time before he was able to release, he missed the alpha’s hands, his smell, his words. He hated himself with every inch of his being for it. It was a weakness, and he knew it. Little did he know Sebastian was in the same exact position. He fucked into his hand and pictured the Neko below him, his little mews and whines and moans. He missed the way the Neko smelled, the sweet, intoxicating scent that had him slammed with lust every whiff he got. He couldn’t look at another omega, couldn’t cum to his own hands, something that had always worked for him, and he was on edge because of it. 

The moment Ciel and Sebastian we’re separated from their friends the talking started. Finny and Alois had gotten along so well with Mey’s friends that they were practically part of the group now. Ciel made himself scarce to avoid confronting the alpha, leaving him alone for most of the day. Thankfully, they had both planned to miss lunch with the group today. 

“What the fuck happened between Ciel and Sebastian? They’re both so pissy,” Lizzie inquired as she took a bite from her apple. Bard scoffed from across the table, sandwiched between Mey and Snake as he sipped on the carton of apple juice. 

“They fucked, obviously,” Bard stated flatly. Lizzie huffed a little at that, finishing her chewing before speaking again. 

“Well no shit. But why are they acting so weird now?” She asked to the group. Everyone looked around for an answer and Finny gave a soft shrug from beside her. 

“Maybe it was a bad shag. It happens,” Finny offered. Alois made a noise of protest from the other side of the blond girl around his spoon, lifting it from his lips before pointing it at Finny. 

“Ciel said it was the best he’d ever had,” Alois gave. Lizzie gave him a wide eyed stare and Mey nearly choked on her PB&J. 

“Thats one hell of a statement,” Lizzie pointed out. 

“So what, Sebastian didn’t like it then?” Finny questioned. Snake shook his head at the comment. Everyone quieted, as the man didn’t speak much, and waited for his response. Snake never said anything, however, so the group assumed Sebastian told it to him in confidence. 

“They probably just need to get laid again,” Bard pitched in. Lizzie nodded. 

“Agreed. They’re probably just horny,” She rolled her eyes at the thought and took another bite into the fruit as the group conspired. 

“Let’s get them together again then. I’ll throw a movie night or something and we can invite them. Separately. Don’t let them know that they’ll both be there,” Mey offered. The group all nodded, aside from Snake who remained silent, in agreement. 

The planning was relatively easy. Mey set everything up for Friday night. Sebastian was invited by Bard, and Ciel by Lizzie. When both asked if the other was set to be present the group denied. Ciel showed before Sebastian, cuddling somewhat into Alois’ side as a blanket was wrapped around them. Mey, Bard, and Snake took up the three spaces on the couch. On the floor below them sat Lizzie, Finny squished in next to her, Alois to his remaining side and Ciel, next to Alois and a bowl of popcorn.

Mey was passing a bong around the couch, not listening to the conversations being had on the floor below them when Sebastian entered with a greeting. Immediately the pair caught each other’s scent. Ciel’s eye flicked up from where his head was resting on Alois’ arm and Sebastian caught it. The alpha froze for only a moment before settling on the floor a few feet away from the neko. Ciel ignored him and pushed his face further into the other neko’s arm. Sebastian saw it as a rude movement to piss him off. Ciel, however, was only using the arm to mask the scent of the alpha. Alois had a homey scent, like cherry pie or scented pinecones. It was general for a neko, easy to trademark and throw into a candle. It was calming to the other kitten, thankfully distracting him from Sebastians own. 

“What are we watching?” Sebastian asked the group. Mey blew out her smoke as she answered. 

“Wedding crashers,” She answered, passing the bong down to Lizzie. Lizzie took it and handed it, along with the grinder that was given to her to Finny. Ciel had never seen him smoke, so he watched with imploring eyes as the boy packed the substance into the piece and placed his mouth on the end. He pulled everything through before removing the bowl, and didn’t cough once after he’d blown it out. It was strange, to Ciel, knowing that the boy obviously had done this before yet he had never witnessed it. Alois, however, he watched smoke all day long. The first time they had hung out he’d gotten Ciel astronomically high before dragging him to his baby cousin’s fourth birthday party, or what he thought was a birthday party before they showed up at the house and realized it was a baby shower. 

Alois took his bowl with a smile, probably happy that he was getting free weed, Ciel thought, before passing it over to Ciel. Before Ciel could even consider taking it Sebastian held his hand out in front of him. Alois eyed the man with a questioning look and Sebastian scoffed. 

“There’s no way that kid smokes,” Sebastian reasoned, still holding his hand out to take the bong from him. 

“How would you even know that?” Ciel hissed. Sebastian raised a brow at him, ignoring how much he had truly missed that voice. 

“You’re way too tense,” Sebastian threw back at him. Ciel let a soft growl leave his throat and Sebastian watched as Alois gave a soft run along his tail to calm the blue haired boy. 

“I am not!” Ciel defended. A canine tooth slipped through his lip just slightly and Sebastian remembered how hard the boy had bitten him just weeks before. He missed the feeling of the boy’s teeth sinking into his skin. 

“Do you smoke?” Sebastian growled. The boy huffed.

“No,” He growled back. Sebastian’s face became a little more the red the longer he argued with the boy. The neko was certainly a brat. 

“Then there we go. That’s why you’re such an insufferable brat,” Sebastian insulted. Ciel hissed at the man as the thrusted the glass into the awaiting palm. Sebastian chuckled as he packed his bowl with the grinder that was handed to him by Alois. Ciel felt a soft growl growing in his chest. Alois knew how angry Ciel could get and how quick he was to fire back, regardless of the relationships he’d wrecked the same way. Alois was the only one, however, who knew how to calm him without an alpha. Through trial and error he narrowed down exactly how to help his friend, how much Ciel craved neko interaction and the mannerisms and actions that took place only between two of their kind. He took it on himself to calm the other boy, placing Ciel’s head securely back on his arm before giving a friendly purr. Ciel relaxed into the small vibrations, finally settling into the feeling of Alois’ tongue cleaning his head as the movie began to play. 

Ciel payed no mind to the movie in front of them when Alois placed a wax pen on his lips and urged him to inhale with a small mew. Ciel did as prompted, getting a full lung-full, what Alois called a ‘blinker’ before exhaling softly. He didn’t care about the alpha’s actions or words at this point as Alois pet him softly and allowed him to nestle into his side. Ciel refused to purr despite the urge to with the alpha so close. This was enough weakness to last him a lifetime, but the weed and the comfort of another neko was far too soothing. The movie played the rest of the way through without any bickering between the two. Ciel had fallen into a kitten-esk trance. Alois kept his purr throughout the whole movie to keep the peace, scratching softly between Ciel’s ears and rubbing along the length of his back. 

Sebastian looked over a few times to find the boy curled into his friend. He found himself completely lack of jealousy. Not only was the neko absolutely adorable like this, curled up to his friend and pushing into the hand that pet him, but Sebastian had heard about the bond between nekos. When they were separated, generally after being ‘married off’, which was just a nice name for being bought, sometimes the neko would grow so depressed from being away from other nekos they’d end up committing suicide. Some nekos didn’t play nice with others, but it was also refreshing to see Ciel getting along with someone. Maybe it really was just him. He had no reason to be jealous anyways, he reasoned. They’d fucked once, and sure, it was incredible, but that was all they were. Sebastian had no urge to claim the boy outside of sex. He reasoned it must be a neko thing. 

When the movie ended and Mey suggested taking shots everyone happily agreed. Ciel was in need of a drink after the past week and everyone else was always down for some liquor, Lizzie included. Truthfully, Mey was only trying to loosen the two up so they would finally find a quiet place in her house to fuck and get over whatever was still boiling between them, but it seemed more than irrelevant to mention. They all sat on the floor to take shots with a bottle between them. After the fourth, they were all sufficiently buzzed, some more than others. When a fifth was offered, Ciel and Finny backed out. They were already fairly inebriated. Sebastian, however, buzzed and still kind of pissed off, took it as a great opportunity to jab at the neko. 

“Tapping out already?” He questioned with a raised brow. Ciel scoffed. 

“Trying to get me drunk enough to sleep with you?” Ciel hissed back. Sebastian gave him a cocky smirk, knowing he was getting under the boy’s nerves. 

“I don’t need to get you drunk for that,” Sebastian spoke confidently. The boy gave him a smirk of his own at that. 

“You’re right. You’d need to get me absolutely plastered. I’m drunk now and there’s no way in hell I’d do it,” Ciel gave back. Sebastian let out a soft growl, something that had all the omega’s in the room paying attention. He knew it was stupid thing to get mad about. He knew he had started it, and he deserved all the shit Ciel was dealing, but he couldn’t help but snarl. The boy knew just how to get to him, exactly what buttons to push and what ice to skate on. He hated him for it. 

“What’s your excuse for last time then?” Sebastian asked, his voice deep and commanding as he spoke. 

“I was absolutely plastered.” Ciel smirked back, before placing his glass out on the floor in front of him with a soft thud. 

“I’ll take another one, please.” He spoke sweetly to Mey. Sebastian nearly growled at the tone. He was a vexing brat, and Sebastian had no idea why in the world his cock was so hard then. She knew where this was headed, knew they were bound to fuck and that by pouring the glass she was fueling it like gasoline on a fire, so she filled it to the brim and clinked glasses with the omega with a smile. 

Ciel winced a little as it burned his throat, but nevertheless the shot was well taken. Sebastian’s was the same way, and the neko looked away, a pleasant flush reaching his cheeks as he realized he was most certainly drunk. Unfortunately for him it left the creature hot and bothered, despite his anger towards the alpha. Sebastian was an ass, Ciel knew it, but he also knew that the bulge in his pants, which had been there for at least the last three shots, was growing painful. Quietly he excused himself to the toilet, hoping he could at least sate some of his desires before the group noticed. Ciel was directed down the hall and to the right and he was inches away from turning the nob when he noticed the growing scent behind him. 

“Stop,” Sebastian growled. Ciel, despite his desire to avoid the boy, obeyed. He turned to face the alpha, once again noticing the height and size difference as they caught an eye. 

“What do you want,” The boy growled. Sebastian took another step forward, pinning Ciel against the door of the bathroom without a single touch. 

“For you to stop lying to everyone out there and admit you wanted me. Un-plastered,” Sebastian growled, his pride obviously hurt in his inebriated state. 

“Can’t take the hit to your ego?” The boy shot back, his ears pinning to his head as his tail swished against the paint on the wall. 

“Actually, I’m worried about your reputation. If you hate me as much as you act like you do, and you’re still willing to sleep with me, it makes you a whore,” Sebastian spat. The boy growled, his fangs making their second appearance of the night as he hissed at the man. Sebastian took another step closer. Ciel’s claws emerged. 

“What about yours? Aren’t you worried that when you settle down, your mate won’t want you? You know, after all the omega’s you’ve had on their knees?” Ciel insulted. Sebastian scoffed. 

“All of you are just another notch on the bed-post. She’ll know that.” Sebastian hit back. Ciel felt his anger boil over, not only because he was referred to as some notch, but also because Sebastian was planning on taking a female mate. 

He didn’t know why it upset him as much as it did, but he didn’t have time to question anything in his intoxicated state after his claws swiped at Sebastian’s cheek, tearing the skin open and leaving little red lines off blood in their wake. Sebastian immediately growled, capturing Ciel’s wrist in his hand. The grip wasn’t too tight, and Ciel knew there was no way this man was planning on hurting him. There was too much arousal in the air, too much lust and want for there to be room left for the anger. 

Ciel’s assumption was confirmed when Sebastian’s tongue slipped out of his mouth. The alpha licked the blood from the boy’s claws, lapping at the tips of the fingers as he cleaned. As soon as the blood was wiped away he dropped Ciel’s wrist. 

“I’m gonna give you thirty seconds to apologize before I shove my cock so far down your throat you’ll see stars,” The alpha warned. Ciel gave a scoff at the man’s words despite how warm the idea made him. 

“What makes you think you have any right to do that?” The boy spat back. Sebastian only chuckled, moving forward another step as his toes brushed against Ciel’s in their socks. 

“Twenty,” Sebastian counted down softly. His hand came to cup the neko’s cheek as he leaned down to scent the boy. He still smelled of roses and honey, but there was something off, something deeper than before. It was pent up frustration, he realized, as the smell was similar to his. Maybe the boy hadn’t been able to get off either. 

“I’m not gonna say it,” Ciel protested, though his voice molded into a whine by the time he finished speaking. Sebastian’s lips pressed softly against the boy’s gland, mouthing at the soft skin there, as he waited for the apology. 

“Fifteen,” He murmured into the neko’s neck. Ciel’s heartbeat was picking up, and Sebastian could feel the boy’s bulge pressing into him softly. Sebastian pushed into Ciel a little more, still bent over from the hight difference, as he left a soft nip at the base of his neck. Ciel made a soft keening noise. Sebastian nipped again, a little harder now, as he pressed his own bulge into the boy’s middle. 

“Sebastian,” The boy breathed out. Ciel knew he was done for. There was no way he was apologizing to this arrogant asshole, and yet, he wasn’t sure his pride was the only reason for that. Not only was Sebastian’s scent exhausting his will, but he knew, rationally, that this was the only way he was gonna get off. 

“Ten,” The man warned. Ciel felt himself loosing control quickly, watched as his defiance turned to desire within him. He wanted nothing more than this alpha in that moment, and the thought both thrilled and terrified him. To be so enraptured by someone, completely and utterly immersed in their lust drenched scent, was too much to handle. He could feel it in his chest, in his middle, in his cock, the pulsing need to the man to take him. Sebastian could feel it too, both in the neko and himself. 

“Five,” The alpha whispered. Ciel pushed his hips up to meet the man’s thigh with a small mew. Sebastian nearly took him then. Ciel’s breathing was heavy, his eyes drooping shut as Sebastian trailed kisses up to his ear, biting softly at the pierced lobe before pressing a kiss just behind it. Ciel gave a breathy moan at that. 

“One,” Sebastian whispered, directly into his ear. 

“Please,” The boy breathed out, not wanting to give up his resolve. He was toast and he knew it, but maybe, just maybe, he could push it all down, pretend he wasn’t craving the alpha. 

“I’m sorry, but the words I were looking for are ‘I’m sorry’,” Sebastian growled. The next thing Ciel knew Sebastian’s lips were back on his, just like they were a few weeks ago. It was hard and passionate, equally as hungry on both sides as they let out all their two week’s worth of frustrations out. 

Teeth clashed and tongues curled, fingers laced into hair and pressed into cheeks. Sebastian’s leg slid between Ciel’s and pushed without hesitation into his cock. Ciel broke away to let out a small cry and Sebastian used the opportunity to jam his tongue back into the boy. His kisses fell downwards from there, tracing across the boys jaw and sucking a hickey into the crevice between his jaw and his ear before pressing his nose to the neko’s neck and inhaling. Ciel whimpered, pushing his cock into the man’s knee as he cried. 

“We need to move into the bathroom before I end up fucking you on this wall,” Sebastian ordered. Ciel breathed out a soft whine. 

“Agreed,” Sebastian picked up the boy with ease, forcing Ciel to wrap his legs around the alpha as he pressed his lips back to the mans. Sebastian responded eagerly, feeling behind Ciel for the doorknob before twisting it and pushing him inside. He kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot and placed Ciel on the counter top. 

Sebastian’s hands were quick to move to undo Ciel’s zipper, letting the boy’s cock spring free from its confines. He gripped it in his hand, forcing another small mew from the neko, and gave a harsh tug. Ciel’s claws dug into Sebastian’s shoulders, hard enough to draw blood, as he thrusted up into the fist. 

“Fuck, I missed the noises you make,” Sebastian admitted, licking up the boy’s neck as he used his free hand to undo his own pants. His cock, as Ciel remembered, was massive. Ciel’s shorts and underwear were thrown to the floor, leaving him only in knee socks and sweatshirt. His small cock was leaking pre-cum, begging to be touched, and Sebastian growled as he flicked his thumb over the top. Ciel thrusted into his hand again, practically begging for more. His hole was seeping slick, practically making a puddle on the countertop below him. Sebastian could smell it, and he decided that he could no longer wait to lick it up. He pulled the neko from the countertop and pushed his top half up against it a foot over from the stain. Ciel’s cock was re-engulfed in the alpha’s hand for a moment before the hand retreated to join the other one in pulling his cheeks apart. 

Sebastian stared at the tight pink pucker with a leecherous look in his eyes, something Ciel could see as he watched the man in the mirror. Ciel’s tail wrapped around his own middle, out of the way to allow Sebastian access. The alpha fell to his knees behind the boy. Ciel closed his eyes as the hands gripped his cheeks a little harder, pulling them apart fully before a soft, warm tongue began licking between his spread legs. Ciel arched back into the mouth as it nipped at the tops of his thighs, collecting the slick there with the wet appendage. 

“Sebastian, please,” Ciel begged, pushing back again into the tongue as it slid up, only a few centimeters away from his hole. It was pulsing, much like his cock, waiting to be touched. Sebastian licked around the hole with a soft hum, acknowledging the boy’s pleas but avoiding giving into them. His tongue swooped in incredibly close, just on the edge of the sweet pink skin, and Ciel let out another whine. His hips canted back again, hoping to press the boy’s tongue to the spot he needed it, but Sebastian moved down to bite his thigh again. Ciel felt like he was going to burst any minute. He was ready to beg, if thats what it took, as tears welled in his eyes from the frustration. When the alpha placed a kiss to the hole the boy lost it. 

“Alpha! Please!” He begged whole heartedly. Sebastian gave a growl, deep and thundering, before licking a stripe up the boy’s entrance. Ciel’s head dropped to the countertop, a quiet moan falling from his lips as the man finally played into Ciel’s silent commands. He was pushing back into the boy’s face with vigor as Sebastian slipped his tongue inside, twisting and twirling just inside the entrance. His face was covered in slick, something that only turned him on more, as his hands pried the boy apart with more force. Ciel mewed out, his soft tail falling over the back of Sebastian’s head as he writhed. 

The alpha wrapped a hand around the boy to grasp at his cock, something that had Ciel sputtering out noises Sebastian knew weren’t human. He took pride in knowing he could take the boy apart like this, make it so he couldn’t even speak in English, or any language but his native tongue, just with his mouth and hand. 

Sebastian was losing patience as the need to put something, anything, inside the omega grew. His hands were large enough so that one could cover both cheeks, and he used this to his advantage as he spread the boy with a single hand, using the other to tease around the edge of the boy’s hole with the tongue that pulled out. Ciel whined, hot, needy, and ready, as the scents of both the males clung to the bathroom walls. 

“Do you want this, little one?” Sebastian questioned, still drawing the pad of his finger around the entrance. 

“Yes,” The boy breathed out, pushing back against the finger to sink the first digit in. Sebastian growled, pushing his way in with little effort considering the slick, and filling him to his last knuckle. Ciel made the last noise he thought possible. He meowed. It was perfect and rounded, echoing off the walls of the bathroom as the man felt around in his cavern. Sebastian stilled, feeling the deepest need to knot someone he could have ever imagined, before pressing his lips to Ciel’s bent hip. 

“Good boy,” The man growled, pushing down on a softer portion of the boy. The neko made the sound again, though somewhat more high-pitched this time, and Sebastian felt himself throb. 

“Did I find your sweet spot, kitty?” Sebastian questioned rhetorically. He pushed on it again, wondering how he got so lucky as the creature mewed softly. Sebastian pressed a second finger inside, slowly joining the first one to pleasure the boy as the other hand continued to work slowly at Ciel’s cock. The two fingers scissored inside the boy, stretching him open to prepare him for the upcoming intrusion. He made sure to press on that spot every couple of seconds, keeping Ciel satisfied and ensuring it didn’t hurt. The hand on the boy’s cock detached to bend Ciel over further, making it so his cheeks were wide without the hand holding them there. Ciel gave a soft whine at the lack of sensation on his cock. 

“I know baby, I know. It’ll feel really good soon, I promise. Have you ever…?” Sebastian trailed off. He wasn’t going to shame the boy, and he hoped by the sincerity in his tone, Ciel knew that. 

“Yeah,” Ciel whispered into the countertops. Sebastian didn’t know why that thought made him angry, but he was sure it was just the hormones as he pressed another finger into him from the opposite hand. 

“Willingly?” The alpha growled before he could stop it. He knew he was being possessive, that he didn’t have any right to even ask the boy these types of questions. 

“Yes,” Ciel hissed at the man. Sebastian pushed another finger through the tight barrier, though somewhat looser now, and used his fingers to hook on both sides of the hole and pull. Ciel keened out at the feeling of being gaped. Sebastian switched positions then, wanting to hear the boy moan out again, as he used one hand to spread the hole with both fingers, deep as they could go. The effect was mouth watering for the man, as slick dripped down between the fingers holding his hole wide. He used his now free hand to plunge a finger inside the boy’s spread entrance, pushing on the spot he know would achieve his goals. Ciel pushed back against the finger, a sharp, cat-like cry escaping his lips. Sebastian growled, licking around the fingers as the boy moaned beneath him. Sebastian had never felt this burning urge to fuck before and it had turned his mind to a mush of instinct driven hormones. His fingers came back to stretch the neko’s hole one last time before he pulled away, wrapping his fingers around his cock as he spread the precum from his knot down. Ciel was more than slick enough to take him. 

The boy pushed back onto nothing as he awaited the alpha’s cock, whining in need when Sebastian smoothed his hand down the boys spine. He clutched at the boys cheek, gripping the skin firmly. 

“Tell me to slow down or stop if it hurts too much, okay little one?” Sebastian consulted. The boy nodded with a soft whine, still pushing back into nothing as the slick dripped down his thighs. Sebastian braced himself, holding back with every muscle he knew, and pushed the head into the boy’s tight hole. He growled out in pleasure, his hands gripping the neko’s waist as Ciel meowed. Sebastian found himself leaning down into the boys spine, trembling with the need to fuck into him as hard as humanely possible. Ciel’s tail flittered against Sebastian’s back as the man’s face pressed into the fabric of the boy’s sweatshirt. 

“Sebastian please fuck me, please. It doesn’t hurt, it wont hurt, just do it,” Ciel begged as he attempted to push back into the impaled appendage. Sebastian gave a few more inches to the begging boy. 

“Wanna savor this,” Sebastian groaned, pushing in a little more now as the boy clenched around him. He brushed past Ciel’s prostate, forcing a whimper from the boy, before bottoming out with a snarl. 

“Fuck, so big,” The neko breathed out. Sebastian chuckled, sliding his hands under the boy’s sweatshirt softly. 

“I know kitty, I know. Deep breaths, okay?” He calmed, pressing a kiss to the boy’s shoulder. Ciel groaned softly, pushing back into the boy softly as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

“Please, Sebastian, please. I’m not made of glass, it wont hurt me I promise,” He begged again. Sebastian nipped at him through his jacket. 

“I love it when you for beg me, little one,” Sebastian praised, running his hands over the unusually wide hips for the size of the boy. He had the body of a small woman as far as hips went, and it drove the alpha mad. He pulled out, letting the tip of his cock stay sheathed in the silky warmth, before pushing inside, making sure to brush the spot Ciel wanted him most. The boy cried out happily, fingers clutched either side of his hips on the edge. Sebastian set a brutal pace per request and personal benefit, fucking the boy’s hole harder than he’d ever fucked anything. The sheer and blinding need to breed him, fill him full with his cum and claim him, was only stronger now that he was finally inside the boy. For a fleeting moment he wondered how he could hold himself back. 

Ciel was eagerly pushing himself back on Sebastian’s cock, his mews and moans reaching volumes the alpha was sure the others could hear. The man soaked in the feelings of pride he was receiving from the neko. He was the one making this creature call out, cry and meow and mew and whimper. He was the one with his cock deep inside him, pumping and thrusting into that wet, tight heat coated in slick juices. Ciel felt absolutely washed with the alphas presence. It was exhilarating in a way he never knew before. He felt possessed by the man, within his control and willing to bend to ever will, wish, and whim the alpha could possibly have. He knew it went deeper than feeling owned with lust. He knew it was comforting to have someone there who would protect him, someone who would keep him safe and warm and fed, who could care for him if needed. He knew he was slowly getting attached, he felt it with every brush of the alpha’s hands on his hips and press of the man’s lips to his cloth covered skin. But he couldn’t, or rather wouldn’t, ever wish for it to end. 

The neko found himself on the edge the moment Sebastian’s hand wrapped around his cock, and Sebastian knew it too when the boy’s hole tightened around him. He wanted Ciel to cum first, needed him to, so he wouldn’t be tempted to knot him. Sebastian moved his hand up and down on Ciel’s cock, squeezing the head and rubbing it with his thumb. The neko squirmed below him, a jumble of words falling from his lips in a heap. He was the most beautiful mess the alpha had ever seen. The smell of Ciel’s sweat, his impending orgasm, his arousal; it was all overbearingly wonderful. 

“Cum for me, kitten, be a good boy and cum before I do. I can’t knot you and the longer I wait the more I wanna breed you. Please,” Sebastian begged, his thrusts slowing to a more precise pace to hit his sweet spot every thrust. 

“Fuck, I-I’m,” Ciel warned, pushing back against the hard, alpha cock. 

“Good boy, good job little one. Thats it, cum around my cock,” Sebastian coo’d at the neko as the boy spilled white all over his hand. His hole clenched and unclenched around Sebastian’s cock, sucking him in deeper as he attempted to pull away. 

The moment Ciel had stopped spewing white into Sebastian’s fist the alpha pulled out, jerking himself with Ciel’s cum filled hand for only a few seconds before cumming into the same palm. The boy’s were out of breath, heaving and sweating from the activities and the alcohol. Sebastian licked up his hand, catching eyes with Ciel’s when the boy lifted his head and looked in the mirror. The neko keened at the sight, resting his head back on the cool stone as he calmed. 

Sebastian sighed, leaning back against the wall as he caught his own breath. The boy was still splayed in front of him, his perfectly round ass, now reddened from the friction, bared to the cold air. 

“That was…” Sebastian tried

“Amazing,” Ciel finished for him, his voice soft and broken just slightly. Sebastian fell to his knees to clean the boy, licking up the rest of his slick to prevent the uncomfortable feeling of it in his shorts, before pulling the boy’s pants up just under his ass. Ciel stood to do the rest, his cheeks flushed a pleasant pink as he fastened the button. Sebastian pulled up his own pants, his cock now soft enough to fit back inside, with a small smirk. 

“Can we stop pretending we don’t wanna fuck now and just admit that the sex is great?” Sebastian questioned with a raised brow. Ciel nodded. 

“Right, of course, because you don’t want me to look like a whore, right?” The boy shot back, the post sex glow fading away faster than the sunset. 

“Well, I don’t wanna be known as someone who fucks whores, now, do I?” Sebastian bit back. The boy scoffed, running a hand through his hair in anger before turning meeting his gaze again. 

“Aren’t you already?” Ciel fired. Sebastian felt himself growing frustrated with the boy again. He had just fucked him, had him in a pile of moans and pleas, and here he was again, mouthing off. 

“Whores are one thing, but deformed ones? Deformed half cat ones at that? I can’t imagine what people would think of me,” He growled. The boy clenched his fists at his sides. 

Back in the living room the group listened to the shouting coming from the hall and sighed. Mey took another hit off the bong as Alois rested his head against Finny’s shoulder with a dejected breath. 

“They just finished fucking, can’t they chill for a second?” Alois groaned. Lizzie giggled at that, more than drunk after the sixth shot. 

“Ciel? Chill? Come on Alois, you know that won’t happen,” Lizzie joked. Alois gave a breathy laugh at that as the volume down the hall gained in volume. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alois agreed. Suddenly the door slammed, and a few moments of fast paced heavy footsteps later, Sebastian appeared. He was angry and red, his long hair roughed and his lips painted pink. 

“I’m going home,” The man growled, grabbing his shoes from the door and walking out still in his socks. 

The group burst out in giggles then, listening to the door creak open again as Ciel emerged. He looked even worse, a large hickey placed on his jaw and his hair sprung in every direction. His jacket was clinging oddly to his chest and he looked twice as red as the man who had just left. He waddled a bit as he walked, plopping down next to Alois on the floor with a breathless sigh. 

“Can I have the bong?” 

Despite they’re recent efforts the men were still at each other’s throats. Ciel’s one man club, something he made his freshman year to get a room to himself during lunch, was determined ‘invalid’ by the committee, leaving the only dignified option, spending lunch with Lizzie and her new friends, his go-to. Showing up to lunch with them, however, meant seeing Sebastian about three times a week. Ciel always smelled him before he saw him. 

By the second week of eating lunch with the group Ciel was at his wits end. Truth be told Ciel liked the rest of the group. Mey was a cool girl. She liked the same music as Ciel and always wore cool outfits. Bard was nice too, a little overprotective of the omegas and smaller betas of the group, and Snake was quiet, which the neko liked. Sometimes, when Sebastian came, he brought his two friends, Joker, who Lizzie apparently knew, and Claud. Joker was a funny guy, he had Ciel in fits of laughter every time he showed, but Ciel didn’t like Claud. The first time they’d met had been a nightmare, when Claud made some suggestive comment towards Ciel and Sebastian had outright growled. Of course, it had startled the group, and ended in an awkwardly silent few minutes before Joker arrived. 

It was one of those days, when the whole group had shown up on a Friday, that Sebastian finally crossed the line again. It had been a casual conversation between Ciel and Joker that Sebastian decided to join in on. Joker was talking about a Neko he met, some sweet, red haired girl he found himself falling for, when Sebastian began listening in. Of course his interest had peaked, after two weeks of smelling Ciel, his favorite Neko, across the table. 

“So, what’s a good way of showin’ er I’m interested?” The orange haired man asked. Ciel shrugged a little, thinking back to the few neko Omega’s he’d been close with. Alois was a great example of that, as the two of them had been fucking on and off for years. 

“Well, we have really sensitive ears, so when people lower their volume around us, it shows that they care about our wellbeing. We like that,” Ciel offered. Joker made a noise of acknowledgement as he bit into the apple slice. Ciel watched as Sebastian turned his head, no longer pretending to not listen, and looked between the two. 

“What else?” Joker pushed once he swallowed. Ciel thought for another moment, looking over at Alois fleetingly as he did. 

“We like when you bring us good food, like chicken or raw salmon,” Ciel admitted with a small shrug. Sebastian watched his ears perk up as he talked, his tail swishing behind him, draped over the seat. 

“Why’s that?” Joker asked, his teeth clenched around his next slice as he eyed the creature. Ciel cleared his throat softly, feeling sheepish about admitting the ‘daddy-issues’ that come along with his kind. 

“It’s… it’s kind of like how the cat’s parents teach their kits to hunt by bringing them back food,” Ciel explained, “it’s just another way to know you’re alpha would care for you, y’know, if you’re in heat or when you have kits,” He finished. Sebastian gave a small, poorly-covered laugh at that and Ciel rolled his visible eye. 

“That makes sense. So you like it when someone cares for you,” Joker mused. Sebastian gave a small chuckle at that, leaning into the conversation slightly as he prepared to speak. 

“They also like getting fucked over the bathroom counter,” He deadpanned. Joker turned to him, eyes wide with a small smirk on his lips. 

“How would you know?” He teased, chuckling around the apple slice he had half-lodged into his mouth.” 

“Ask him,” Sebastian’s eyes, much to Ciel’s horrification, turned to Ciel. The neko froze, his fangs becoming evident as he hissed at the man across the table, loud enough to draw attention. Anger boiled over in heavy waves as the boy turned two shades darker in pink.

“How dare you,” Ciel growled, his claws fully retracting as he prepared to stand. Sebastian smirked up at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest like the arrogant alpha he was. Ciel was livid. 

“I thought it was obvious,” Sebastian played off. The rest of the group was dead staring at the boy as he rose, fists clenched and teeth bared at the alpha. 

“Not again,” Lizzy muttered softly as she rested her head in her palms, stare set on her mashed potatoes. The part of the group that was used to this only ignored them, continuing to eat and keeping up small conversations as the scene played out. Claud was in a half stand, ready to stop anything physical from breaking out. 

“Obvious? Do you really think I’m that desperate for your knot? For you? You’re revolting in almost every way, Sebastian, if anyone’s being obvious to their true intentions, its you and that comment you just made,” Ciel spat angrily. 

“My true intentions? What are yours, hm? Getting fucked by some alpha that doesn’t even like you? What honorable intentions are those?” Sebastian fired back, equally as loud. Sebastian held him back from bringing Ciel’s biology into the matter, no matter how close ‘neko slut’ was from leaving his tongue. He knew it was unforgivable. 

“You’re a cat-fucking alpha, Sebastian, what pride do you have that I don’t?” Ciel growled. Sebastian stood then, slamming his hands on the table, and Joker held him back by the arms as he shot up. Ciel stormed away then, flipping the man off behind his back as he left. Claud went to follow him. Sebastian growled at that, attempting to rip himself away from his friend as he went into full protection mode. He knew Claud was a piece of shit, but before Ciel it didn’t seem to matter. He was held back by Bard then as well, and he watched as his neko left the cafeteria with the man, quite literally, on his tail. 

Claud was really only trying to calm him down in the hallway, at least for now. The moment Claud sat down across from Ciel he knew he wanted the neko. He had a thing, for half cats, especially ones like Ciel and his little friend. When Sebastian warned them that Mey’s new friends were neko’s Claud felt a pulse to his cock. He played it cool, knowing that Sebastian wouldn’t let him come with if he hadn’t, and had sat patiently through their conversation. He couldn’t care less that Sebastian had his dick in him, he wanted his there too. He placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder as the neko ranted to him about things he barely listened to. When Ciel had seemed calmer Claud gave him his phone number and told him to call if Sebastian ever did something ‘as horrible as this’ again. The neko thanked him. 

Claud knew he had to set his foot in the door, firmly, before he walked away for the conversation. So as he was bidding goodbye, as casually as one would pick up a pen, Claud slipped in, 

“Don’t worry about him, he does this with all the neko boys,” And the flare of jealousy scented in the air by the alpha as he walked away filled him with joy. He would have the boy wrapped around him in no time, especially with the way Sebastian was treating him. He bet he would have him in a month. 

Sebastian, on the other hand, was being calmed by his friends at the table, his breathing harsh and labored as neither of the males had returned. Lunch only had another ten minutes left when Ciel walked in, storming up to the table and looking Sebastian dead in the eyes. 

“Come with me,” The boy growled, his fangs still evident much like his claws. His ears were pinned back, he noticed as he stood. Sometimes Sebastian forgot how small the creature really was compared, and it made him even angrier as he thought of Claud doing something with the boy. Sebastian, still rattled, followed the boy into the same hallway. He didn’t have a chance to ask what the rival alpha had said when Ciel began questioning him. 

“Have you slept with any other nekos?” Ciel growled. Sebastian’s eyes widened, fear striking him through and through as he gathered what the boy had insinuated. He readied his defense, remembering how he really had liked the other neko for a short period of time, and how he would go about explaining that without making the boy’s accusations true. 

“Be honest,” Ciel warned. Sebastian sighed softly, leaning against the wall as he prepared. 

“Yes, I have, but I-”

“Fuck you.” Ciel spat. Sebastian stopped in his tracks. Ciel’s tone was the angriest he’d ever heard it, broken and higher pitched than normal. It wasn’t a deep threat, or a warning growl, but a pained, angrily pained, cry. Sebastian felt something shift in his chest, leaving him uncomfortable. He wanted to comfort the boy, protect the boy from whatever was going on inside his head. But before Sebastian could get another word in the boy began again. 

“You’re sick. You’re absolutely sick. You’re just like them, I told you, you’re just like them. You cat-fuckers only want one thing from us. None of you give a shit about how we feel,” Ciel yelled. Sebastian knew they were bound to attract attention soon, and he moved forward to soothe the boy when Ciel jumped back. Sebastian crouched slightly, outstretching his hand to the boy as he tried again. 

“I’m not like them, Ciel. You know that,” Sebastian spoke, his voice calming and deep in a way he knew the creature couldn’t resist. He made sure his scent was strong, soothing and comforting, as he took a small step forward. 

“I’ve only slept with one other neko and I liked him a lot. We dated for a few months. I’m not a Neko-obsessed alpha, Ciel. I like fucking you because I like fucking you, not because I like fucking cats. You know that, or you wouldn’t have fucked me,” Sebastian reasoned. The boy didn’t step any further back as he approached. The boy allowed Sebastian to grab his wrist, slowly tugging the almost in-tears neko into his arms and drawing him into his chest. The alpha’s scent combined with the steady beating of his heart calmed the Neko immediately. As much as Ciel wanted to resist he couldn’t. Ciel rested against the soft surface of Sebastian shirt, inhaling the smell with a soft mew as Sebastian’s arms pressed him in. 

Ciel found himself holding back a purr when the alpha’s hand began petting his head, and unable to hold it back when the man scratched behind his ear softly. Sebastian made no move to mock him, knowing these moments would be few and far between if there ever even was one again. Ciel kneaded against Sebastian’s chest, his claws catching occasionally in the thin fabric of the shirt as he pushed his palms against the man. Without thinking, Ciel rubbed his cheek against his chest, scenting him thoroughly as he used the alpha to calm down. Sebastian continued petting him until his purrs softened, his kneading stopping and mews turning to small noises of approval. 

“I promise I’m not like that,” Sebastian repeated. Ciel huffed slightly against the man where his nose was pressed. 

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you want to fuck me?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian gave a soft chuckle at that. 

“I do still want to fuck you, but that’s not why I’m saying it, no,” Sebastian gave. Ciel scoffed into his chest before pulling away. Sebastian regarded the sound and said nothing, removing his hands from the small boy as he took the chance to fully scent him. His eyes went wide when he realized what was nearing, and he debated telling the boy, in case the neko already knew and didn’t want to talk about it. 

“You’re heat is nearing,” Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel rolled his eye. 

“Yeah, I know,” Ciel shot back, slightly irritated. The alpha ignored it, feeling a new swell of desire pool in his belly. 

“Are they bad? Do you normally have an alpha?” Sebastian questioned, somewhat jealously and somewhat concerned. Ciel shrugged. 

“Don’t know, I’ve never had one before,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian held back a gasp. 

“You’ve never had a heat?” Sebastian questioned the boy, instantly intrigued. Why would the boy be producing so much slick if he’d never had a heat? Did he even know what he was in for? We’re his parents nekos? Did they know? Could they help him? 

“Nekos get their first heat much later than omega humans.” Ciel informed. The alpha couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Ciel really was, even after an argument. He fit so perfectly in his arms just moments ago, he recalled, and he knew just how well they were in bed. If Ciel planned on having Sebastian during his heat the alpha would gladly comply. 

“Are you prepared?” Sebastian questioned, very alpha-like with his tone. Ciel huffed. 

“What are you, my dad? I have a plan, fuck off,” Ciel growled. Sebastian raised a brow at the boy in question. 

“Does this plan involve an alpha?” The man practically growled. Ciel crossed his arms as he stared at the man, a mean glare in his eyes as he took in the possessively stanced alpha. He could smell the jealousy in the mans scent and tried to ignore the way it felt. 

“Why would you care? If you must know, no, it doesn’t,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian relaxed a bit at this. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was picturing Claud taking Ciel during his heat, and it was burning bright green envy there. 

“You need someone to work you through your heat,” He lectured. 

“I have someone,” Ciel shot back, growing angry again at the uncomfortable lecture. He didn’t want to go over his ‘first heat’ plans with some jackass alpha in the hallway outside the cafeteria. 

“Who?” The alpha growled. Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound and tried not to let it affect him. 

“Alois,” Ciel spoke. Sebastian down right scoffed at that. 

“Him and what knot? You think that little neko boy is gonna get you through your heat?” Sebastian questioned through his laughter. Ciel took offense to it and snarled at the man. 

“He’s a good fuck outside of it so I don’t see why not,” Ciel argued back. Sebastian let out an angry sound at that. 

“You need a knot, little one, and you need to get on birth control before that. The second your heat hits your gonna be completely blind with lust. You’re gonna call me, all riled up, and beg for it. Even if you don’t want it from every breathing alpha they’re gonna want to give it to you. They’ll smell you from half a mile down the road and take Alois too, no matter what the two of you say. You need an alpha there. If they smell me, they won’t attack you. Theres no use in denying your biology, Ciel,” Sebastian warned, stepping closer every few moments to trap the neko against the wall. Ciel whimpered, the combination of the jealous alpha scent, the man’s words, and his impending heat, he felt himself growing wet with slick. 

“So what, you think I’ll let you knot me?” Ciel fired back weakly. Sebastian chuckled, leaning down to scent the boy once he was pinned. He groaned at the new smell, something desperate and begging to be bred. 

“I know you will, little one,” Sebastian spoke, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“And why’s that?” Ciel questioned as his resolve crumbled, his neck tilting to allow the alpha more access. Sebastian pressed a kiss behind his ear, a spot he knew Ciel liked, before nibbling softly on the tip of his ear. 

“Because I’m the only alpha you’ll trust. And you know, as well as I do, that you want my knot. So let’s stop this petty game, and agree that I’ll take care of you during your heat, whenever that comes,” Sebastian growled, his hands gripping Ciel’s waist with soft fingers. Ciel nodded as the alpha nipped at his scenting gland, mock bonding him as he convinced the boy. 

“Fine,” Ciel breathed out softly as the man nuzzled him. Sebastian gave a sigh of relief and pressed himself to the boy just a little harder. He watched the boy’s scent change, just slightly, and he wondered why neko omegas had so many different scents compared to human omegas. 

“You can’t claim me,” Ciel warned softly, though Sebastian was surprised to find his conviction weak. Ciel was practically trembling under his hands, purring softly once again as the hands that were previously pushing him away were kneading softly again. 

“I won’t,” Sebastian agreed softly. The two stayed like that for a moment longer under the cafeteria doors opened. Alois stepped out, eyeing the pair in the hallway with a small smirk. 

“Well hello, you two,” Alois bid. Ciel scoffed, pushing away from the alpha. Sebastian let out a soft growl, annoyed that the neko had been drawn away before anything initiated. Ciel stood in front of Alois, ears pointed at the boy with a swishing tail. 

“I’m going home,” Ciel spoke softly. Alois nodded, making a soft, sweet noise of what sounded like a question. Sebastian couldn’t understand it fully, but Ciel shook his head as he walked away. 

Things only got worse between the pair as Ciel’s heat drew closer. The rest of the group could smell it on him the following Monday, and not only could they smell it, but the rest of the school could too. Ciel noticed the lingering stares of the alphas and stiffened when they tried to approach. The whole situation was driving Sebastian mad, with lust and anger. Anytime an alpha approached their lunch table Sebastian tensed. Ciel would always deny them, which helped, but he couldn’t stop himself from keeping a closer eye on the boy that week. The alpha’s in the hallways turned their heads to sniff at the ripening omega, and when they saw his ears poking out from his hair and the tail behind his legs, they tripped their efforts. Every alpha in the school was dreaming about fucking the neko boy through his first heat. 

Sebastian was also being driven mad with lust. The man was left crazed with lust as the scent only grew stronger. He was constantly hard, his cock aching throughout the day, and knowing just how great the boy felt, how sweet his whimpers and mews were, he couldn’t stop himself from jacking off in the bathroom a few times. 

Ciel had gotten slightly more emotional in the days leading up to it. He’d throw screaming fits at Sebastian during lunch that were always taken out in the hall, either by themselves or the staff that knew better than to interfere. He’d growl at anyone that got near his food, even if it was by accident, and it would take minutes for him to calm down. Lizzie had accidentally brushed against his ear on Tuesday and the boy just about lost it, yelling at the girl until she outright cried and then running to the bathroom to cry with Alois. Everyone had noticed the shift. Sebastian and Ciel were both on edge and everyone in the school knew it. 

Sebastian hadn’t thought much of it when he invited his friend from first period out to lunch. He liked having friends and adding new people into the group, and he had a feeling that this girl would take a liking to Mey. The girl happily agreed, just as a friend would, and on Friday, during lunch, the pair left for a pizza place in downtown. Sebastian had a great time. He managed to slip a few comments about Mey in and the girl seemed interested, more than, after he showed her Mey’s instagram. The alpha needed a break from the omega’s constant scent, as wonderful as it was. Knowing he couldn’t have him then was driving him insane. 

Claud, however, knew exactly what this looked like. A date, right before Ciel’s heat hit, would be heartbreaking enough for the neko to hop alpha ships before it was too late. What Claud didn’t expect, was for the boy’s heat to be so close. It was a day away, at most, and the boy was a whirlwind of anger and uncomfortability. Claud was more than ecstatic about it all. His plan was falling perfectly into place. When he approached, he knew exactly how this would go, and he was more than pleased with the results. He started up a friendly conversation, trying to soothe the omega with his best scent, and it seemed to be working a little. Ciel’s leg had stopped bouncing at the lunch table. Alois eyed the mean, being updated on the plan, and decided to listen in. 

“You know, I can’t believe Sebastian is out on a date so close to your heat. Are you two really just fucking?” The man questioned casually. Ciel’s shoulders tensed and Alois prepared for another tantrum. Was Sebastian really out on a date right now? 

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked, though he scented more upset than angry. 

“Sebastian’s with that girl from first period, Sara, I think her name is,” Claud nodded, casually resting his ankle of his knee. Ciel’s hands clutched at his sides, his nails digging little crescents into his hands as he absorbed the information. The neko’s ears were flat to his head. 

“He really didn’t tell you?” Claud asked, though Alois saw right through it. Sebastian, however, was the only one missing. Alois prayed he was just in the bathroom hitting a pen. 

“No,” Ciel growled softly. Alois could smell it on him, coming off in waves; hurt. Ciel had been truly hurt by the thought of the alpha hanging out with someone else. 

“I’m sure she’s not as good of a shag, don’t worry,” Claud joked, knowing exactly what he was doing by bringing the conversation in that direction. Ciel was shaking now, the hurt amplified ten fold as his tail curled around his legs under the table. 

“They’re fucking?” He asked. Alois keened to his friend, making a soft noise to ask if he was okay. Ciel’s ears twitched, acknowledging he had heard, and ignored it. 

“Probably, she’s kinda known for that sort of thing,” Claud gave. He watched as the neko fell apart, waves of emotion crawling through his scent as it was aggressively pushed from his gland. Hurt, anger, betrayal, jealously, Claud loved them all. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Ciel. Why don’t we go for a little walk.” The alpha urged, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ciel noticed the thick, comforting smell. It was nothing like Sebastian’s, and that made him happy in the moment. Ciel nodded as he fell into the alpha’s little game, his heat too close and too overpowering for him to object. Alois knew the alpha wouldn’t claim him until his heat, and Ciel was still a day away. He was, however, trying to shoot his shot, and as angry as the neko was for the game Claud was playing, he was angrier at Sebastian. He let it slide when the pair stood, leaving the table with a hand placed on Ciel’s lower back. 

The two walked around the school for the rest of lunch as Claud asked a million questions he didn’t care about the answer to. Ciel was decently noncommittal with his answers, enjoying the calming scent of the alpha as they walked through the grounds. The leaves had started to fall as the autumn air swirled around them, and Claud found himself taken by the boy’s beauty in the cloudy light. The neko’s scent was of another world, sweet and soft, exactly like his skin. When Claud dropped him back off by the cafeteria, where Finny, Lizzie, and Alois were waiting, he lifted the Neko’s hand and kissed the top of it, hoping it would please the boy with his actions. 

The next day was an utter hell. Ciel was hours away from his heat. It would probably hit sometime in the night, and Sebastian, knowing it was coming soon, had packed a bag and left it in his car just in case. When they met for lunch Ciel was a wreck. Not only did he look flushed and somewhat sweaty, something that smelled divine to most of the males at the school, but he was obviously on edge. Sebastian had heard from Bard that morning that Claud and Ciel had spent time alone together the day before in his absence. He didn’t say much. From what the alpha knew, Ciel had gotten upset by something and Claud had gone to calm him down. Sebastian hated the thought of anyone but him spending time alone with the boy this close to his heat. He wanted this boy’s heat and he wanted it without having to fight, though he knew it was most likely not an option. 

Anger, desperation, hurt, nervousness, all of the emotions of the boy wafted through the cafeteria. Sebastian noticed it the moment he came in, his nose set straight on the blue haired boy in the back. Every alpha in the room was on high alert, except the claimed ones, and Sebastian growled softly as his eyes found the boy. He should have stayed home from school. Sebastian sat in his normal spot across the table when he heard the noise Ciel had made. It was a mixture between a growl and a soft sob, and it caught the alpha’s attention immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian questioned, leaning in towards the creature. Everyone at the table knew exactly what was about to go down after Alois ran his mouth yesterday. Everyone except Sebastian. 

“Why’d you go on a date with Sara yesterday?” Ciel blurted out. Sebastian could smell the jealousy on him, smell the hurt and anger in the neko, and found anger of his own still residing from the morning. He was already going insane with the smell and the pulsing of his cock that probably wouldn’t calm until his dick was shoved so deep inside Ciel he couldn’t breathe. 

“Why’d you go on a date with Claud yesterday?” Sebastian countered. Ciel growled, his fangs slipping through his lip. 

“You tell me first,” Ciel demanded, ears pinned back to his skull. Sebastian sighed. 

“It wasn’t a date, we just went out for food,” Sebastian explained. He didn’t know much about neko courting or culture. He certainly didn’t know about the serious implications of taking someone to get food, as he watched in confusion when the creature teared up. 

“Mine wasn’t a date either,” Ciel began, his voice cracking slightly as tears threatened to fall. “I was upset and he was comforting me,” The neko defended. Alois watched his friend fall apart, the poor judgement on Sebastian’s part and the overwhelming feeling of a first heat poorly mingling in a physical manifestation. 

“You can’t just go to Claud for comfort,” Sebastian growled in a warning. Ciel scoffed. 

“Why not? You went to Sara,” Ciel fired back. Sebastian raised his brow in disbelief, not understanding how the boy could be so ignorant to the offense the alpha took from it all. Ciel went to another alpha for comfort, how could he not see how disrespectful it was? 

“It’s different. Claud is my friend!” Sebastian argued. His voice grew in volume the longer they talked, and Ciel found himself doing the same. Everything was overwhelming him and it all turned to anger the second he opened his mouth. 

“You don’t know that Sara isn’t! You don’t know a damn thing about me! And every time I try to ask you about your friends you tell me you like me better with my mouth stuffed! So yes, Sara is my best friend. She loves… dogs. And her favorite color is orange,” Ciel yelled, angry tears falling down his cheeks as he stood. He had everyone on their side of the room’s full attention. 

“Sara hates orange,” Sebastian argued back, a little less loud than Ciel had been. 

“Do I look like I give a shit about the color orange?!” The boy screamed, completely lost in the whirlwind of emotions consuming him. He was crying, yelling at Sebastian at the top of his lungs, snot coming from his nose with claws and teeth bared to the alpha in anger. Sebastian sniffed the air, hit with a wave of pure omega heat with a mix of something different, and something uniquely Ciel. His neko heat had hit early, probably from all of the stress, leaving the boy leaking slick down his leg that every alpha in the room could smell. Men rose from their seats, noses high in the air as they sniffed up the mouth-watering smell. 

“Ciel, I need you to listen to me very closely. Sara is gay. She wants to get with Mey, and I’m setting them up. I promise you I am not lying about this, but I need you to believe me. You are in heat and we need to get you home. I’m taking you there right now, and I promise if you want to talk more about this later we can. I would never go on a date with someone right before your heat. That’s fucked up, even for me. You need to stay where you are and look at me. Don’t look at anyone else in the room and ignore anyone that’s headed your way. Do you understand me?” Sebastian’s voice was soaked in pure alpha as he lectured, glancing over his shoulders to see a few approaching alphas. Ciel nodded and without a second to spare the alpha dashed across the table, taking Ciel into his arms and running out the cafeteria doors.

Ciel was clinging to his neck as the man carried him, bridal style, through the halls. The neko purred loudly, the alpha’s scent calming his raging need just slightly, as he ran. Slick was running down his thighs at an astonishing rate. He rubbed his cheeks against the mans chest. His cock was straining against the fabric of his shorts, leaking with pre-cum, and Sebastian could barely contain himself as the doors to the outside flew open. Ciel whined and Sebastian glanced down, finding the flushed boy utterly and incredibly beautiful like this. 

“Shh, I know, I know little one. I’m going as fast as I can, we just need to get to the car,” Sebastian soothed, looking around before pulling a pair of keys from his pocket, using careful maneuvers to not drop the light weight of the boy. Ciel was in a whole other world by the time Sebastian reached the car. The boy was purring and mewing, using one of his hands to paw at his cock through the his pants. Sebastian settled him in the front seat and tucked him in before climbing in the driver’s side. 

“We’re gonna go back to my place, alright? I’ll grab you tons of pillows and blankets so you can make a test,” He promised the neko once they were out of the parking lot. Ciel was barely paying attention as he thrusted up against the seatbelt. 

“Please, alpha,” The boy whined prettily. Sebastian let out a soft breath at the sound, the smell condensing in the car and making it hard to concentrate on the road.


	2. continuing this while also continuing my bender

“We’re gonna go back to my place, alright? I’ll grab you tons of pillows and blankets so you can make a nest. Are you on birth control?” He questioned the neko once they were out of the parking lot. Ciel was barely paying attention as he thrusted up against the seatbelt. 

“Yes, please, alpha,” The boy whined prettily. Sebastian let out a soft breath at the sound, the smell condensing in the car and making it hard to concentrate on the road. He glanced over as he turned onto the motorway, finding the boy eagerly pawing at his straining little cock, soft mews and whines escaping his lips in a jumbled pattern that resembled the words “more, please more.” Sebastian’s own cock was aching in his pants. The smell of the heat-induced omega had been driving him mad all week, and now that Ciel was there, eager and begging to take his knot, the urge to pull over and fuck him right there was becoming overwhelming. The car was filled with Ciel’s whines, his panting, his smell, and a thick fog of heat that came from a mixture of the neko’s slick and sweat. 

When Sebastian glanced over next, only a few minutes later as he was changing lanes, the waistband of the boy’s shorts had fallen to the tops of his creamy white thighs, Ciel’s arm stretched back and his fingers no doubt stretching out his small, slick filled hole. A small “oh fuck,” left the man’s lips as his eyes went wide, tempted to look over and watch as the omega opened himself on Sebastian’s seats. The sounds of slick became evident to the man as he attempted not to crash. 

“Ciel, baby, please wait until we’re home. I promise it’ll be worth it but I can’t focus like this. It’s driving me insane,” Sebastian growled. The boy let out a loud meow, his fingers now furiously working and stretching himself as he ignored the alpha’s wishes. Sebastian sighed out a shuttered breath. Ciel’s cries were gaining in volume as real tears fell down his cheeks, his head thrown back agains the back of the seat as he ground his hips down on four of his small fingers. It wasn’t enough. There was no knot, no cock to fill him, no mouth to claim him, and it was maddening to the young Neko. 

“Knot, please knot,” The boy whimpered as he pressed against his prostate. His hips were canting down onto his fingers with force, the neko’s small hand practically shoved inside himself as he attempted to stretch and fill the hole like the alpha’s cock. Sebastian sped up a little more at the pleas, watching the neko from the corner of his eye. He was truly the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Ciel’s skin had a pleasant pink flush to it, with sweat glistening within the boy’s slate blue hair, his ears forward and attentive, his perfect little body writhing against his seats, no doubt leaving a scent that would remain for weeks, if not months. Ciel was precious, anyone could see that, and Sebastian felt incredibly grateful that it was him this creature wanted during his head. Him that he would hold for days at a time, fuck into with all of the strength he had, care for and allow to nest on his bedroom floor. Ciel could have any alpha he wanted, Sebastian was sure of it, and yet there he was, driving the heat riddled boy back to his house. 

“We’re almost home. Do you want my knot first or do you want to make a quick nest?” Sebastian questioned. He was planning everything out in his head before he succumbed to the boy; the blankets and pillows he would steal from couches and beds in the house for the small boy to make a nest from, the bottles of water and crackers he would grab to keep them alive if he wasn’t able to leave the room, the spot on his bedroom floor he would kick the clothes from to make space for whatever Ciel wanted to make, the text he would send to his mom, begging for her forgiveness as he fucked the neko in the room down the hall from her and thanking her for soundproofing his room a few years back. 

“Made a nest at home,” The boy breathed out through moans, his other hand palming his cock through his pants. Sebastian noticed the onlookers in the cars nearby, the stares of lecherous alpha’s and curious betas and omegas as the boy with his tail pressed to the glass of Sebastian’s car and wailed and cried in pleasure. Sebastian growled, cursing the lack of tint on his windows, as he sped past a particularly lusty pair of eyes from an alpha around Sebastian’s age. 

“We’re going to my house Ciel,” The alpha reminded softly. He did feel bad for taking the creature away from familiar surroundings during his first heat. He’d done some research on Neko heats, and he knew he needed to make the boy as comfortable as possible. Neko heats lasted two or three days instead of the four or five days of a human omega’s, something Sebastian was grateful for, in a sense. Nekos also, however, needed much more re-cooperation time and rest than a human omega, and if they weren’t comfortable where they were, they wouldn’t sleep or rest. Sebastian was determined to make the Neko feel comfortable.

“Yes! Want Alpha smell! Smell so good,” Ciel’s mouth was practically watering as he spoke, thinking of all the blankets and clothes he could use that carried his scent. Sebastian was flattered. 

“You can use anything you’d like darling, but I need to know what you want to do first. Nest or Fuck?” Sebastian asked again as they rounded the turn to his street. He could feel his own sweat seeping into his clothes, his instincts kicking in harder the closer he got to home. He could practically see his house by the time his cock began leaking pre-cum, staining a soft, dark circle onto his jeans through his boxers. 

“Fuck! Please, alpha, knot me!” Ciel cried out, his hand rubbing harshly up and down onto his cock, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

“Ciel we’re almost there, you gotta pause that, just for a minute.” Sebastian ordered. Ciel shook his head, whining and crying softly with the news. Sebastian growled at the boy, catching his attention, even if only momentarily, and turned to pull into the driveway.

“I promise you I’ll have my cock in you the second we’re upstairs, but I have to get you inside and I’m not letting the neighbors watch the show. Understand?” Sebastian spoke, his voice deep and thick with lust. Ciel nodded, removing his hands from their positions and yanking up his shorts, not bothering to re-zip or button them. Tears flowed down his cheeks quickly and sobs left his little chest. The poor thing was more desperate than he’d ever been in his entire life. He’d heard of heats before and just how powerful they were for Neko’s, but he never in a million years would have expected to feel like this without any drugs. He was devastated by the three minutes of no stimulation. 

Sebastian made quick work of parking in the driveway as he unbuckled the boy. The moment he unbuckled himself the boy jumped across the center console, wrapping his legs around the man and the seat and rubbing his cheeks into the man ’s neck with sharp inhales. Sebastian heard the soft mutterings of ‘alpha please’ and something between ‘love your cock’ and ‘love your scent’ as he stood, slipping his hand under the boy’s ass and locking his car with the other. The boy’s tears ran down the alpha’s neck, and Sebastian unlocked the front door with an uncanny speed before bolting up the stairs and into his room. The moment the door shut behind him Ciel was rubbing all over Sebastian’s neck and chest, a purr resonating in his chest as small noises of happiness spewed from his lips. Sebastian knew it was a result of his scent, and he felt a peak of pride in his chest as the boy was thrown down onto the bed. 

Ciel continued to rub his face on everything; his pillows, his comforter, his sweatshirt that lay abandoned on the covers, as Sebastian undid his pants and tugged them off. Sebastian collapsed next to the boy once they were gone. Ciel keened, practically jumping on top of the alpha as he straddled him. The neko’s lips were pressing kisses into the alpha’s scent glands, licking and nipping around the area. Sebastian wasn’t sure whether or not Ciel knew how close some of the bites were to a mark, but he let it slide and aimed to distract the boy instead. 

“Ciel, pants off,” He ordered into the boys hair. Ciel wordlessly obeyed, his pants abandoned on the floor within a matter of seconds before he reached down, grabbed Sebastian’s alpha cock, and impaled himself on it. There was no sting, no stretching, just slick and Sebastian’s thick cock slipping in him, inch by inch, until there was nothing left but a small patch of hair at it’s base. The boy let out a harsh meow as he felt himself be filled, the knot pulsing inside him as Sebastian gripped the sheets next to his knees. 

The feeling of sinking into Ciel so quickly, so smoothly, was utterly incomprehensible to the alpha. He could feel the boy’s warm legs pressed either side of his, his cock fully engulfed in Ciel’s heat as the boy began to grind down. Ciel reached down, scratching at the fabric of his sweatshirt with sharp nails, and Sebastian leaned up slightly to remove the article at the request. He removed Ciel’s sweater directly after before pinching the boy’s pink nipples, running his thumbs over the nubs softly as the boy adjusted. When Ciel’s hole was able to take him without resistance and the boy started to bounce Sebastian took hold of the neko’s small cock. Ciel cried out, thrusting himself both up into Sebastian’s fist and down onto his cock without dislodging either, and Sebastian growled at the greedy gesture. 

“Please, alpha, knot me,” The neko whined as he bounced, and Sebastian was happy to oblige as he sat up, scooting back with the boy wrapped around his middle to lean against the headboard. Ciel whined with the loss of friction and Sebastian shushed him softly as he placed his hands on either cheek of the boy’s smooth bottom. 

“I know, sweet boy, I know. I’ve got you, gonna knot you soon, okay?” He cooed, thrusting up slowly into the boy’s heat. Ciel cried out, placing his lips against the mans shoulder with a little reach and biting down. Sebastian hissed, knowing the biting would only edge him on further. The boy was so wet, so warm and tight around his cock. His knot was pulsing, his scent screaming ‘mate’ at the smaller male as he pushed Ciel down into his bucking hips. The boy cried and mewed as the alpha spread his cheeks and fucked harder, faster into his seeping hole. 

Ciel’s hand came down to his own cock, squeezing the head softly, letting his fingers dance over the ridge. Neither of them could think of anything but pleasure in that moment. The smells of both the heated omega and the knot-ready alpha condensed in the room into something mouth-wateringly perfect. The sounds they were both making, the soft cries and mews from the neko and the deep growls and snarls from the alpha, came together in a mess of want, need, and thankfulness. Ciel’s free hand was wrapped around Sebastian’s sweaty neck as the man forced his cheeks apart, his knees folding under him as he leaned the boy back to go harder than he thought he could. 

Ciel’s restraint, if there ever really was any, was gone. He fell back onto the mattress, his legs laid over Sebastian’s hips as the man grasped the boy’s. Sebastian used his calves to push into the boy, practically using the neko as a toy for his knot. The boy’s tail wrapped around the alpha’s feet, another unconscious effort to keep the alpha there where Ciel wanted. Sebastian felt his knot growing, twitching and pulsing deep inside the boy with every thrust. Ciel was outright crying, his mouth wide and fangs visible as he screamed. Sebastian was hitting his gland with every thrust, forcing him closer and closer to the inevitable edge. His hand still worked his cock, pumping furiously as he awaited the man’s knot with so little patience. 

Sebastian knew it would be uncomfortable to knot like this, knowing they’d be stuck together for a little while, and somewhere within his pleasured haze he slowed slightly. The boy gave a cry of protest, something the alpha stopped with a particularly hard thrust into the neko’s sweet spot. 

“Gonna knot soon, get on all fours,” Sebastian ordered, out of breath and in a growl. The boy immediately scrambled to get there, arching his back and laying his front down flat on the bed. Sebastian gripped the boy with one hand over both cheeks and pulled the boy back to meet his cock. He eagerly stuffed it in, marveling at the slick heat for just a moment more with a small groan, as he pressed his thumb into his own cock, making sure it slipped in the whole way. Ciel immediately began pushing back, fucking himself on the alpha’s cock as he whined. The tips of Sebastian’s fingers brushed against Ciel’s tail, something that drove him absolutely mad, and he watched as the tail wrapped around his middle and pulled him in closer with surprising strength. 

Sebastian pushed in and out of the boy with sharp snaps of his hips. He wanted to own the neko, claim it for him and only him forever, breed the creature and force him to carry his pups. The feeling was overwhelming, and as his knot swelled, ready to burst, and the boy pushed back against him with the smallest, sweetest little cry the man had ever heard, the words ‘marry me’ were on the tip of his tongue. 

Sebastian fell off the edge with a loud snarl, his knot digging deep into the boy and catching as he came, pumping the neko full of his cum. As soon as his flesh hooked into the creatures, Ciel was cumming, meowing at full volume and clawing into the bed. A stream of ‘thankyouthankyouthankyou’ was falling off the boy’s lips as Sebastian continued to fill him, and only after the orgasm faded and he was left attached to the boy he felt able to breathe. Ciel’s breaths were labored and heavy, much like his, and Sebastian lowered himself to the boy, turning them to their side as his arms wrapped around the boy’s middle. Ciel purred softly and wiggled back into the alpha as Sebastian pressed kisses to his head and neck. 

“Fuck, you did so good little one,” Sebastian complimented once he had caught his breath. His hands stroked slowly up and down the boys tummy. Ciel whimpered softly. 

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” Ciel spoke back. Sebastian pressed a kiss to his ear and sighed. 

“Be like what?” He questioned back, feeling his knot pulse gently inside the boy. 

“I just, I didn’t think I’d want you to claim me this bad,” The boy admitted softly, bringing one of his hands down to play with Sebastian’s fingers. The alpha’s voice caught in his throat, the concept of Ciel even considering mating, truly mating, with him, almost too much to handle in his post-orgasm state. He figured being honest was probably the least likely to get him in trouble, considering the general directions all their conversations led. He wished Ciel was like this all the time, but truthfully, he knew he pushed too hard sometimes. Before he could tell the boy that if asked, when Ciel wasn’t in or near his heat, he would claim him in a heartbeat, Ciel spoke again. 

“I know you’d never want to, me being deformed and a boy and all, I just, I didn’t think that I would want it, you know?” Ciel spoke obviously feeling insecure in such an emotional state. Sebastian knew the oxytocin was running through him like sugar in a diabetic kid. Sebastian was honestly quite hurt. He had said all those things to the neko, and though none of them were even remotely true, Ciel wouldn’t know that. Sebastian worked quickly to rectify it. 

“Ciel, my sweet boy, you’re so wrong,” Sebastian whispered, loud enough for the boy to hear. He could feel the neko’s heartbeat picking up and smiled softly into his head. “I would be the luckiest alpha alive to claim you as mine. I’m sorry about the things I said, truly, I am. I didn’t mean them. I’m not interested in girls, I only said that to piss you off, and I don’t think your deformed. Please believe me little one. I think you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. Every time I see you it’s like I’m frozen for a moment,” Sebastian admitted softly. Ciel had stopped breathing, and the alpha, in his overprotective and emotional state, had worried for a moment he had died. But then a soft whisper broke through, laced with tears and a soft sob threatening to break though his throat. 

“Thank you,” Ciel cried, and Sebastian pressed a small kiss behind the creature’s ear. 

“I mean it, Ciel. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Sebastian ensured. He knew that on any other day, Ciel would be shouting insults and threatening scratches at his words if they’d been more than a foot apart. He knew that it wouldn’t last long, Ciel being so sweet and thankful, but he couldn’t help but notice how perfect it all was, it all felt. He wanted this, just this, for the rest of his life, regardless of how every other day was. Everything from the boy’s face, to his expressions and noises, his intelligence, his perfect little hairless cock, the line that ran from the bottom of his sack down to his peach pink hole, his short, pale legs and small little frame, he was absolutely smitten with. 

Sebastian’s knot resided and he slipped out of the boy easily, a flush of fluids following it and dripping down onto the mattress between them. Sebastian had never knotted anything before, never given the chance, and he realized how much more there really was. It was almost as if he’d taken a cup of it and poured it into the boy. Ciel whimpered at the loss and it brought the alpha’s attention back to the creature beside him. After the somewhat heartfelt conversation and the way the boy’s body was shivering, Sebastian decided to pull the boy back into him, flipping Ciel around so his head was pressed securely into the alpha’s neck. 

The boy was taking deep inhales, and Sebastian took the opportunity to push ‘comfort’ as much as possible through his scent. The boy relaxed into his hold, resting his head softly against the man’s shoulders as they continued enjoying each other’s hold. Sebastian had never felt so happy to have anyone pressed against him. He looked down, watching the boy as the creature closed his eyes. Ciel was covered in his own cum. Sebastian’s was still leaking softly out of his cock. Showering right now, however, was not an option. He had a lot to do still, between gathering things for the neko’s nest and texting his mother that he would be busy in his room for a few days. As much as he was enjoying the boy’s company he knew Ciel needed to sleep before the next wave hit, and that the longer they laid there, the less likely they were to get everything done. 

“Do you wanna start making a nest?” He questioned softly. The boy hummed softly, a purr still heavy in his chest, as he nodded. Ciel stood, pushing himself away from the alpha and sniffing the air softly. Sebastian moved off the bed and motioned towards the comforters. 

“Do you want the mattress too? I can pull it off and put it on the floor.” The man suggested. Ciel thought for a moment before nodding, and Sebastian took a moment to throw all the covers to the floor before dragging the mattress to the middle of his large room. He dropped it down onto the wood and moved to grab the blankets when a soft hiss caught his attention. He met an eye with Ciel who stood tail straight and ears flat, and moved back a step. 

“You wanna do it sweet boy?” Sebastian appeased, trying to wipe the scowl off the neko’s face. Ciel nodded, stalking forward and grabbing the blankets before taking them over to the mattress. He threw the comforter down first before taking both sheets and curling them in a circle around half the mattress. 

“Need more,” Ciel huffed out. Sebastian chuckled softly. 

“What do you need more of darling? I’ll go look for it,” Sebastian offered, taking a knee to watch the little neko straighten out the blanket. 

“Sheets, blankets, big pillows, small pillows.” Ciel listed off. Sebastian nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the boys head which was swatted away before leaving the room. His mom wouldn’t be back until seven, his younger brother had soccer practice, and his sister had some after school club. The house was theirs for another few hours, and Sebastian planned to use it wisely. Meanwhile, as Sebastian stole blankets and sheets from every cabinet in the house, Ciel was digging through his dirty laundry, throwing every article of clothing onto his clean comforter. He registered the dinging of his phone in the corner and ignored it as he took the hamper from its spot, once light enough, and dumped everything out. 

Sebastian returned with two previous trips worth of pillows and blankets galore waiting at the door. He turned the knob and started shoveling the items inside, unaware of Ciel’s current activities, until everything was inside. Once he spotted the little creature, spread out on the bed in a pile of his dirty laundry, he couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. 

“Is that my dirty laundry?” He questioned with a knowing tone. Ciel made a quick noise of surprise, soft and turned upwards with a purr at the end, and looked up to the alpha with a big blue eye. 

“Maybe,” The creature spoke impassively before turning back to arranging them. He shoved the clothes where the sheets didn’t reach before laying a few of the softer things, sweatshirts and long sleeved t-shirts, on top. 

“I’m gonna text my mom and grab some food and water from the kitchen while you work on this, alright?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel’s head shot up at that, meeting Sebastian’s confused look with his own, fear instructed look.

“You have parents?!” Ciel yelled, obviously concerned about the privacy of his heat. Sebastian chuckled at the boy’s panicked reaction. 

“I have a parent, yes. She’s very sweet and understanding, she won’t mind that you’re here, especially since my room is sound proofed.” Sebastian informed with a small smile. Ciel let out a breath of relief at that. It was still odd, knowing someone else was going to be there, even if they couldn’t hear. Sebastian realized that Ciel had actually assumed he didn’t have any parents, and though he didn’t think about it when the boy had said it, it occurred to him that Ciel might not have parents. 

“Ciel, do you have parents?” Sebastian questioned softly. The boy stopped what he was doing, seemingly frozen in his place, before shaking it off and continuing to place and re-place the clothing on the bed. 

“No,” The boy grumbled as he moved to grab one of the blankets Sebastian had brought from downstairs. 

“I’m sorry little one,” Sebastian spoke, kneeling down and offering a hand to the small boy. Ciel looked at it and looked away, continuing to spread out the newly acquired piece. Sebastian sighed before standing, grabbing his phone from the pocket of his pants that had been thrown across the room. 

“I’ll be back in just a second, alright? If you need anything come get me, or yell really loud. I’ll leave the door open,” Sebastian promised. Ciel nodded, moving to grab more of the items from the pile. Sebastian paused at the top of the stairs to text her. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ Hi mom, gonna be in my room for a few days, please don’t disturb. Love you. ’

It was halfway through gathering supplies, with a cracker in Sebastian’s mouth halfway as he ransacked the cupboard when his phone buzzed on the counter behind him. He placed the box of fruit roll ups back in and turned around to find a text back. 

MOM:

‘ Sebastian! Did you find a mate? What are they like? ’

Sebastian laughed at his mom’s gender neutral terms, something he was actually quite happy with, and texted back. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ Not a mate. Maybe one day ;-) ’ 

He knew his mom would be happy to know he’s finally interested in settling down, or at least liking someone enough to think about it. Truthfully he’d been thinking about it since he met the boy, but Ciel seemed less than happy with the idea before his heat had began approaching. It didn’t mean he planned to give up, however. 

MOM:

‘ Can I meet them? Are they cute? How old are they are they at your school? ’

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the line of questions, especially the second one, with a smile. 

SEBASTIAN:

‘ He’s very cute, and yes, he goes to my school. ’

Sebastian wasn’t sure if he should tell her about him being a neko. He knew she wouldn’t care, that as long as he was happy she would be too, but he also knew she would tell his siblings, and that was a conversation he knew they wouldn’t wait three days for. He did, however, want to tell her. He was proud, happy, excited at the thought that there was a neko waiting for him upstairs. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ He’s a neko ’ 

He added underneath. He anxiously waited for her text back. Though she was cool with it, a lot of people weren’t as understanding, and it worried him for just a moment. 

MOM: 

‘ Oh how sweet! My Sebastian’s falling in love with a neko! What’s his name? ’

The alpha was more than happy with her response, aside from where she called him out on feelings he didn’t want to admit to. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ His name is Ciel, is it cool that we stay here then? ’

He questioned, trying to end the conversation so he could check on Ciel. He grabbed the last few boxes of food and the water bottles and set them on the counter as he waited. 

MOM: 

‘ Of course. Make sure you give him blankets and lots of water. ’

Sebastian smiled as he texted back. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ Will do, love you mom. ’

He gathered everything and carried it upstairs to find Ciel almost finished, the pile of pillows and blankets in a slightly more organized mess than it was before. He set everything down near the bed and shut the door behind him, locking it once his hands were empty again. Without thinking he moved to lay in the nest, only to be hissed at by Ciel. He stepped back a little, raising a brow at the creature in question. 

“It’s not done yet,” The boy spoke. Sebastian nodded with a small smile, watching in fascination as Ciel moved items fractions of inches. He realized how well the neko’s instincts had taken over as he worked with a smile. His heart warmed with the sight of the boy leaning down to sniff Sebastian’s shirt with a loving sound. Ciel stood after a minute of minor adjustments and moved to grab his phone from his shorts pocket. 

“Is it finished?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded and plopped down onto the pile with a soft sigh. Sebastian did the same next to the boy, pulling him in close. He noticed Ciel was still hot, the sweet smell of his heat enveloping the pair. The nest was, to his surprise, very comfortable. 

“Come here little one, you should nap before things start picking up again,” Sebastian warned. The neko gave a noise of protest as he texted someone back, and Sebastian growled lightly before pulling the boy’s back to his chest, allowing the boy to play on his phone in the security of his arms. Over Ciel’s head he could see Alois’ contact and smiled. 

ALOIS:

‘ If u need anything lmk ’

CIEL: 

‘ K. Thx. ’

ALOIS: 

‘ HOLY SHIT UR ALIVE ’

CIEL: 

‘ Did you think I would die? ’

ALOIS: 

‘ Kinda ’

‘ I mean ’

‘ Ur p small and Sebastians fucking giant ’

CIEL: 

‘ So what he would crush me? ’

ALOIS: 

‘ More like tear u in half but ya sure ’

Sebastian chuckled at the conversation between the two nekos. Ciel gave a small scoffing sound as the last text came in. 

CIEL:

‘ I’ll ttyl. ’

He threw the phone to the other end of the bed with a soft sigh and turned to place his head into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian sighed at the gesture, holding around Ciel’s back and pulling the boy into him. Ciel made a soft noise, somewhat like a mew, into Sebastian’s skin, and the alpha couldn’t help but rest his hand over Ciel’s pale bottom as he laced their legs together. The boy hummed with a sweet purr at the contact as he drifted off to sleep, leaving Sebastian to enjoy the feeling of the small boy curled up to him. 

It was only a few hours later when Ciel woke, hot and hard and begging for Sebastian’s knot. He whined, palming at his cock without the ability to speak as he writhed within the nest. Sebastian stirred from the movement, sniffing the air and feeling himself grow hard as the omega’s scent filled the air. He was ready for the taking again, and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile when he opened his eyes to find the boy squeezing at his own cock. 

“You want my knot baby?” Sebastian questioned, his voice deep and thick from sleep. Ciel nodded immediately, spreading his legs in invitation without stopping his hands ministrations. The man quickly moved between his legs, wiping up the excess slick with his fingers before plunging them inside. Ciel was already ready for his cock again and Sebastian sighed as he pushed in again. He would never grow tired of the feeling of the young boy gripping his cock like this. Ciel cried out, raking his nails down Sebastian’s spine as he bottomed out. 

“Alpha,” He breathed out, pushing down onto the man’s cock with a whine. Sebastian nodded, placing his head in the boy’s neck to scent him better as he pushed in again. 

“Kitten,” He responded, his voice strained as he held back from pummeling the boy. The boy took his cock with unimaginable willingness, sucking him in deeper each and every time until they were both on the edge again, Sebastian’s knot pressing deep into the boy and catching as well at it had the first. Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as he came, his own release painting both of their chests as the alpha continued to rut into him. It continued like that until the next morning, neither of them having time to rehydrate or eat before they passed out. As soon as the knot released they were a pile of tangled limbs and purrs, the two falling asleep in record time. 

It was six AM when Sebastian awoke to Ciel riding his cock, his small claws digging into the skin of his chest just slightly as he bounced. Sebastian groaned, placing his hands on Ciel’s hips to move him lazily back and forth with sleep, exhausted much like the boy obviously was. 

“How long have you been riding me, little one?” Sebastian questioned softly, a small smile spreading over his lips as the boy’s lip caught between his teeth. 

“N-Not long. Needed knot,” The boy breathed out. Sebastian chuckled softy, giving a somewhat harsher thrust into the boy as his knot began to swell. He found himself lazily bucking up into the boy, his hands still on Ciel’s hips, as he came, knotting the neko as it collapsed onto his chest. The boy was sweaty and exhausted, his breathing shallow and quick as he leaned down onto the alpha. Sebastian reached over and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to the boy after opening and prompting him to drink. Ciel did as asked before handing it back and allowing Sebastian to down the rest. 

“Go back to sleep baby,” Sebastian asked softly, petting between the creatures ears. Ciel nodded and Sebastian found himself drifting off, his knot residing and allowing him to pull out before passing out. 

Ciel’s heat had calmed by that evening. Sebastian had read that first heats don’t last too long, and that within two days it should completely subside, so when Ciel and him had finished fucking for the twelfth time that day, he wasn’t surprised when the boy sat up and grabbed his phone. They’d gone through all of the water and snacks during the breaks they weren’t passed out for, and Sebastian found himself starving and in desperate need of a shower. He noticed Ciel was a little withdrawn and chalked it up to the exhaustion and lack of proper nutrition as he stood. Ciel made a small noise, something that resembled that of a wounded animal, and the alpha was at his side in an instant. 

“Whats wrong little one?” He questioned the boy softly, placing a hand onto his bare thigh. Ciel gave a soft sniffle before he looked over to the man, tears visible in his eye. 

“Need Alois,” Ciel cried out softly, throwing his phone to the side. Sebastian realized it was dead, and the boy had probably been trying to contact his friend when it had done so. He handed his phone over to the neko. 

“Do you know his number? You can use my phone,” The man offered. Ciel nodded, plucking it from his hand and typing in the number quickly. It rang for a moment on speaker and the pair sat in silence, Sebastians hand drawing soft circles onto the boy’s back as he waited. 

“Who the fuck is this?” The boyish voice sounded through the speakers, and Ciel gave a soft, happy noise before responding. 

“It’s me,” Ciel spoke softly with a smile. Sebastian smiled at the boy’s reaction. The connection between nekos, or rather their bonds, were very important to the little creatures with a personality that could bond. He knew now that the boy didn’t have parents, and that the neko’s at the school were probably the only ones he knew. 

“Ciel I texted you like forty times! I thought you died,” Alois joked. Ciel huffed. 

“My phone died,” He snapped back, though his usual bite was gone. 

“Well charge it then,” Alois spoke. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“I will, I need to fucking shower first,” Ciel admitted. Alois gave a small laugh at that. 

“Did it go okay? You’re not torn in half, are you? Please tell me I’m in your will,” Alois spoke, completely serious towards the end. Ciel made a soft noise of protest. 

“I’m not torn in half Alois, I’m fine. And yes, you’re in my will.” He shot back. Sebastian raised a brow at that. Why did this child have a will? Why was Alois in it if they were only friends? Didn’t Ciel have any family? 

“A smaller portion than Lizzie though,” Alois pointed out. 

“She’s my cousin, of course she’s getting more than you,” Ciel fought back. 

“So? I’m your best friend!” Alois argued. 

“Self-proclaimed,” Ciel huffed. Sebastian gave a small chuckle at that. 

“Wait, Sebastian? Are you listening to this?” Alois asked, slightly louder. Sebastian chuckled again. 

“Hi,” The man gave, pressing a small kiss to the boy’s ears as he spoke. 

“Sebastian! Make sure this boy puts you in his will, fuck buddies or not, you wanna get on his good side, trust me,” Alois informed. Sebastian laughed at that. 

“What, is he loaded or something?” Sebastian half-joked. Alois gasped, loud enough to be heard through the line, and Ciel stiffened uncomfortably. 

“Ciel! You didn’t tell him? He own’s Funtom Toys you dumb oaf!” Alois exclaimed. Ciel sighed, his tail twitching behind him as Sebastian’s hand stopped its comforting circles. 

“You own Funtom Toys?” Sebastian asked, turning his head to meet the side of Ciel’s. The boy shrugged. 

“Whatever, was there anything else you wanted to expose before I hang up on you?” Ciel asked, his voice headed back towards it’s normally bored and irritated tone. Sebastian, as much as he hated to admit it, missed it. 

“You know he’s a neko, right?” Alois teased. Sebastian barked out a laugh at that, something that made Ciel surprisingly happy, he found, as he made a noise of protest anyways. 

“Ha Ha. I’ll see you later,” Ciel spoke before hanging up. Sebastian wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. Ciel gave a soft sigh as he relaxed into the hold. 

“You wanna shower?” Sebastian questioned into the neko’s neck. Ciel nodded. 

“I feel so dirty,” He whined softly. Sebastian smiled and pressed another kiss to the boy’s cheek, soft and lingering, before turning his head with a finger and pressing their lips together. Normally, when they kissed, it was before sex, hot and hard and needy with teeth and tongue and sometimes blood. This time, however, was infinitely softer, something more than ‘i need to fuck’ lingering behind their lips. It didn’t matter that Ciel’s heat was wearing off or that they had already agreed to pause, at least for the next few hours. Sebastian’s lips slid against his with tender pressure and small licks, and Ciel moaned softly as his fingers tangled in Sebastian’s hair, his body turning to meet the boy chest to chest. His legs wrapped around the alpha’s hips as they kissed, slowly, sweetly, for a moment. Sebastian was the first to pull away, his head resting on the boy’s as he attempted to calm his heart. 

“Would you be mad if I told you I wanted fuck again?” Sebastian whispered into Ciel’s hair, only half joking. He wouldn’t wanna fuck, not in the same way they had been. He wanted to take his time, cherishing every inch of the boy he’d looked over when the smell of Ciel’s heat had overcome him. Ciel groaned softly in annoyance. 

“I’m so sore,” The boy complained, and Sebastian chuckled a bit at that, his hands gliding down his pale spine before settling above his ass, kneading softly at the muscles there. Ciel instantly began to purr, his sweet vibrations rumbling Sebastian’s chest as well as the boy enjoyed the massage. 

Sebastian realized he would never be able to settle for a human mate. He needed this, the silent affirmations that what he was doing pleased the boy, the feeling of a tail brushing against his bare legs, the soft mews and startling meows as he fucked into them. He wanted Ciel, forever, and he knew that Ciel probably didn’t. It hurt, more than he was willing to admit to, and it was that that forced the question he’d been trying to hold back the past 24 hours out of his mouth. 

“Would you ever want me to claim you? Not now, or anything, but like, maybe one day?” Sebastian asked, his words fast and unsure. Ciel’s purring let up a little at that, but didn’t stop, as Sebastian’s hands worked to smooth over whatever had just come out of his mouth. Word-vomit, he remembered the term it was called. 

“Maybe,” Ciel sighed. Sebastian felt a warmth rush over him, tears almost springing to his eyes at the admission. There was a chance he could keep this boy, cuddled into his chest and purring with all his might, forever. 

“There’s a better chance of it if you get me into a shower,” The neko interrupted his thoughts. Sebastian chuckled and lifted them both. 

The showering process was a little more gross than they would have hoped for. Practically buckets worth of cum poured out of Ciel’s ass, and though the sight was incredibly erotic for Sebastian to watch, according to Ciel it felt as if he were ‘pissing out of his ass’, something he found he didn’t like. Ciel’s slick was mixed with and followed the stream of cum, and Sebastian spent a good ten minutes scrubbing dried cum off himself before they were able to declare themselves clean. They washed their hair separately and once they were done and dried Sebastian gave him a pair of boxers and a large shirt. He promised the boy he’d be back in a moment with a handful of dirty sheets and a smile, and Ciel nodded as he sat on the floor, the man’s phone in hand as he texted Alois. 

SEBASTIAN: 

‘ My phone’s still dead, I’m still alive ’

ALOIS: 

‘ Damm ’

Ciel smiled. He found himself insanely comfortable with Sebastian’s scent, or rather, Sebastian as a whole for that matter. He loved how the man filled him, loved the moments they weren’t arguing or fucking. It scared him. Ciel wasn’t good with commitment. To him, it was fear; the fear that one day whomever he cared so deeply about was ripped away, much like his parents were. Ciel knew getting this close to Sebastian could end in disaster, if Sebastian were to leave him or die, it would be devastating. 

Sebastian returned moments later, a somewhat panicked look in his face, though trying his best to hide it, pulling Ciel out of his thoughts. He stood there in a pair of boxers and some band t-shirt Ciel didn’t recognize, the worst excuse for a smile the boy had ever seen painting his lips. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him from the sight, doubled over with tears threatening to fall as the man became more and more confused. 

“What?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel spoke through his fit of giggles, something that had Sebastian weak in the knees, as he pointed. 

“Y-You look, you look like you-” He cut himself off with more laughter as he fell onto the floor from his sitting position. Sebastian cracked a smile, a real one, at the display. 

“You can laugh all you want, my mother wants to meet you,” Sebastian shot back, his tone wicked. Ciel’s giggles came to sharp halt and he sat up within the blink of an eye. 

“What?!” Ciel questioned in a panic. Sebastian nodded. 

“Yep, my brother and sister too,” He added. Ciel whimpered at that, though not as if he was pained, just annoyed. His ears sat back flat to his head. 

“I don’t have any clothes,” Ciel pointed out. Sebastian shrugged. 

“What you have on now is fine. Come on, they made food and I’m starving,” Sebastian admitted, holding out his hand for the boy to take and stand. Ciel took his large hand in his and stood. 

Ciel felt his nerves grow the closer they got to the kitchen. Every step was agony, and he let go of Sebastian’s hand as his started to sweat. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like these people mattered to him. The realization almost made him stop in his steps, if it weren’t for Sebastian’s hand at the base of his spine, he might have. They did matter to him, because Sebastian mattered to him. This asshole alpha that spent the last day and a half fucking him into the mattress, mattered to him. 

There was almost no time to process anything as they stepped into the kitchen. Sebastian’s mother was a beautiful woman, slim and tall with dark black hair and red eyes much like Sebastian’s, but lighter. Her features were defined, perfect, just like her son’s. Ciel’s eyes shot over to the dining table, where two kids who hadn’t noticed his presence fought over seats. The boy was around nine or ten, with the same jet black hair as Sebastian and features that resembled his brothers in the places it really mattered. The girl was a little younger, maybe six or seven, and had her dark black hair in pigtails. She was short for her age, an omega, Ciel figured, and absolutely adorable, despite his distaste towards children. 

“Hi mom.” Sebastian interrupted the woman who was shredding cheese with a smile. The woman’s head turned up, her eyes going wide as she took in the picture of her son and another boy, both in Sebastian’s clothes and obviously exhausted. She smiled wide, turning to face the two of them with a motherly glow. 

“Good evening. This must be Ciel,” She spoke, holding her hand out to the boy. Ciel shook it softly, completely enamored by this woman. If he was straight, he’d be hard as a rock. She was an omega, that much was clear, but her voice was so perfectly toned, not whiny like the omegas he knew. She was stunning up close, with similar features to the boy he’d been fucking for a day straight. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ciel got out. Sebastian smiled at the interaction. 

“Woah, is that a neko?!” The boy from across the table shouted, standing and rushing up to Ciel at the speed of light. The mom laughed slightly, placing a hand on his head as she rubbed softly. Ciel remembered his mother and father doing the same. He hated this feeling, watching what he could have had, what he did have, just out of reach. Luckily, the woman spoke before Ciel could think too far into it. 

“Be nice, Jackson,” Sebastian’s mother warned. “I’m Jodie, it’s nice to meet you,” She told the neko, glancing her stare between her son and the omega that had obviously just been worked through a heat. Ciel looked down at the younger boy, somewhat afraid as the look in his eyes was curious, too curious, for Ciel’s liking. He wasn’t much taller than the boy, maybe by a few inches. 

“How come he’s so short,” The boy asked, obviously noticing the same thing Ciel had. Ciel huffed softly, unconsciously leaning towards the alpha for help. The mom hit the boy upside the head and the girl giggled from her place in the chair she’d obviously fought for and won. 

“It’s so he can be my armrest,” Sebastian joked, placing his forearm on the top of Ciel’s head with little pressure. The neko looked up at him with an eye that said ‘you’re dead to me’ and Sebastian chuckled, releasing the boy’s head and smoothing down the hair between his ears softly. Ciel resisted the urge to purr. 

“He’s pretty,” The girl spoke. Sebastian smiled, looping an arm around the boy’s waist to pull him closer as he grabbed a piece of shredded cheese from the counter. He popped in his mouth and chewed as he responded. 

“Yep! So, whats for dinner mom?” Sebastian asked, trying to derail the conversation before Ciel was too uncomfortable. Ciel, however, was happy. Sebastian, though he had called him many things, had never called him cute, and despite how it stripped away his manliness, he liked it. 

“Mac and Cheese, I wasn’t sure if you’d really come down,” The mom chuckled, leaving her son’s side to place the cheese into the pot and stir. Ciel’s mouth was watering with the smell and Sebastian leaned down to speak in his ear softly. 

“Is that okay, little one?” It was quiet enough that nobody else could hear it, and Ciel nodded as he leaned into Sebastian’s side. The alpha’s comforting scent helped with the awkward family encounters. The boy still stood a foot away from the couple, staring. 

“How old are you? You look really young,” The boy commented. Ciel resisted the urge to hiss at the annoying child. 

“Fifteen,” He spoke, as evenly as he possibly could, and Sebastian rubbed at his side with a thumb softly. He could sense Ciel getting annoyed, just as he always could, and attempted to backtrack the subject. 

“How was soccer practice?” Sebastian questioned the brother. The boy smiled. 

“It was good. I’m the best on the team!” He bragged, letting his eyes slip to Ciel quickly before meeting his brother’s again. Sebastian chuckled as the little alpha attempted to assert dominance over the omega in such a childish way. 

“No your not! Danny is!” The girl at the table argued back. The boy whipped around to glare at his sister. 

“No he’s not!” He argued back. From behind the counter, Sebastian’s mom was chuckling. 

“Yes he is! That’s what Michael said!” She argued back. Ciel found the domestic argument more annoying than anything else. Thankfully, the dishes were handed out only moments later, and the group made their way to the table. Sebastian’s mom sat at the head, while the girl sat next to her on one side and Sebastian the other. Ciel sat next to Sebastian, scooted in a little extra close per the silent movement of his chair via Sebastian right before he sat down. He even pulled out the chair for the Neko. 

Sebastian was starving. While the two children babbled on about their day the man had already gotten seconds. Ciel was a quarter way through his bowl at that point. The alpha had given most of the snacks to Ciel, wanting to take care of him more than anything during his heat. Now that the heat was mostly gone, despite the slick that still puddled just inside his entrance, Sebastian felt okay to be selfish again. 

“So you two go to the same school?” The woman questioned, more so towards Ciel than her son. Ciel nodded, not feeling like talking at the moment, or ever really. Meeting his fuck-buddies family wasn’t exactly on his bucket list. 

“Ciel’s part of our group now,” Sebastian explained, placing a hand on Ciel’s bare knee under the table. Ciel nodded in agreement, taking another bite of the admittedly delicious pasta as he let the alpha talk for him. 

“Well isn’t that sweet. Is the food alright for you honey?” She questioned the neko, sipping on a glass of wine as the attention turned to him. Ciel nodded.

“It’s amazing, thank you Mrs… uh…” He trailed off. Ciel didn’t know Sebastian’s last name. 

“Just call me Jodie, sweetie, no need for formalities,” She reassured with a small smile. She liked the boy, though he was a bit quiet. She was used to the bickering and screaming of her own three human children, and wasn’t quite sure how neko’s normally behaved. She knew they were more reserved from what information she had been given. 

“Thank you,” Ciel spoke earnestly, earning him a soft, sweet squeeze from Sebastian’s hand under the table. 

“Of course. I do hope my son is treating you well, you gave him water, dear, didn’t you?” She questioned her son, an eyebrow raised in question much like Sebastian does, Ciel noticed, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. This caught the attention of both the children and their mother as Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, mom, I’ve watered the plant,” Sebastian joked. Ciel gave a soft huff at that, blowing up the hair on his forehead just slightly. That small movement was enough to expose his eye to the children across the table. 

“Woah, what happened to your eye?” Sebastian’s brother questioned, leaning in over his bowl with those same curious eyes he had earlier. Ciel froze, nearly dropping his spoon as it reached towards his mouth, and he placed it in the bowl before scrambling for Sebastian’s hand under the table. Maybe it was the heat that was still wearing off and maybe it was that Sebastian was an alpha, an alpha he loathed to admit he trusted, but he gripped the hand on his knee and entwined the fingers, something that had even Sebastian surprised, as the boy avoided the stares of the human’s in the room. 

“You can’t go around asking people that, Jackson, it’s not cool,” Sebastian growled. This seemed to surprise everyone in the room. Ciel was sure Sebastian didn’t use his alpha voice often around his family, if at all. Their expressions proved that. The boy jumped back a little, lowering his head in submission as he apologized. 

“Sorry Sebastian, sorry Ciel,” He spoke sincerely, looking to his mom soon after for approval. His mom ignored it, still looking over at Ciel before responding. 

“Is your eye hurt sweetie? I’m a nurse, I can certainly look at it if you’d like,” She offered. Sebastian knew the boys answer, ‘no, it’s fine, thank you’ already. But to his surprise Ciel nodded. 

“It’s been hurting a little today, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d really appreciate it,” Ciel gave softly. The woman nodded, eager to spend some alone time with the apple of her son’s eye. 

“Of course not, I’ll help you right after dinner dear,” She spoke happily. Sebastian looked over to the boy, giving him a soft squeeze under the table that he returned. Sebastian smiled, brushing his thumb over the boy’s hand as his appetite for food gave way to something much stronger. He loved that his mother was taking care of him, in any sense of the word, and unbeknownst unbeknownst Sebastian, Ciel did too. Ciel was being fed, something not taken lightly among the neko community, and taken care of when he was hurt, something also not taken lightly. It tugged at his heartstrings in a way that made him uncomfortable, and he decided as soon as Sebastian’s mom was done fixing his eye, he would ask the alpha to fuck him hard enough to leave bruises, just to compensate. 

“It looks messed up,” The girl whispered. It was enough for Sebastian to hear, and he let out a growl, a real growl, as he looked at his sister. Ciel was more than a little embarrassed. 

“Riley,” He growled at the girl. 

“Sorry,” She whispered. Sebastian’s mom was caught between admonishing her daughter for the comment and scolding her son for the growl. She knew better to mess with an angry alpha, especially one that had been subject to so many hormones so recently, so she settled on saying nothing and taking another sip of her wine. Ciel smiled at that, cheeks tinged pink. The rest of dinner was spent listening to the younger siblings bicker. Once everyone’s bowls we’re empty, Sebastian finishing his third at the time Ciel finished his first, he carried the dishes into the kitchen, leaving Ciel and his mother to talk. He was sure she’d bomb him with a series of uncomfortable questions and chuckled at the idea of Ciel being subject to her motherly torture. True to his assumptions the woman had led him into her bathroom, pulling out a first aid kit from the cabinet before turning to him. He sat on the toilet seat, waiting as she went through her bundle of supplies. 

“So, what exactly happened to the eye?” She questioned as she pulled out some eye drops. She kneeled before him soon after, her bright red eyes staring at his blue one as she moved to brush the hair in front of the other aside. 

“Uh, it got hurt,” Ciel gave lamely, feeling a little more on the spot than he expected. When she brushed the hair aside fully a small gasp escaped her lips. There was a symbol imprinted into the boy’s eye, something that looked ridiculously painful and all too familiar for her liking. 

“Someone branded it,” She whispered, brushing under the skin as the tension in her muscles became evident. 

“Yeah,” Ciel whispered, his eyes tearing up at the woman’s words. He’d never wanted to talk about it, though he had expected it, as she was examining his eye. 

“Lets get some drops in there and see how you feel in an hour, if it still hurts we can get you some Ibuprofen,” She offered, handing him the bottle of eye drops. Ciel took it thankfully, leaning his head back to put a few drops in before blinking away the blur. He could still somewhat see out of the eye, though it was covered by his hair. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, handing the bottle back to her. She nodded. 

“Anytime dear. Why don’t you head back into the kitchen and I’ll put this away,” She offered. The moment the door was shut she placed her back against the wall, a hand on her heart as her own tears threatened to fall. She had to talk to Sebastian. 

Ciel was back in the kitchen, talking to Sebastian’s sister when the mother returned. Sebastian was doing dishes, his back to the room, as his mother came up beside him and placed a hand on his back. 

“Sebastian, we need to talk,” It was a tone he hadn’t heard from her in years, and he quickly turned to meet her eyes with a nod. “It’s about Ciel,” She whispered. Sebastian’s eyes widened, did she not like him? Had he done something? A whirl of questions ran around his head and she nodded towards the living room for a moment alone with him. He quickly followed her orders. Once sat on the couch his mother sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee as she leaned in close to talk. 

“What’s going on?” He questioned, concern lacing his voice in a way she hadn’t experienced with him aside from the night his father had been taken away. 

“Ciel’s eye, it, it’s the mark of the cult your father was a part of. When he was arrested, they showed me that mark and asked if I’d seen it. I hadn’t back then, before the court case when the lawyers showed it to me. It’s the same mark burned into that boy’s eye,” The woman whispered, her tears becoming evident as Sebastian soaked in the information. Ciel had his eye burned, branded even, with the mark that belonged to his father. 

“Wait, so dad-”

“Was part of the group that hurt that boy out there, yes,” Sebastian’s mother finished for him, rubbing soothing circles into the alpha’s back. He had no idea how the man would respond. She’d never seen him too angry, never too possessive, never too hurt. He was always strong for her, something she loved and loathed. But now, as Sebastian shook in his place, his fists clenched so hard they went white and brows furrowed into a tight V, she was completely unaware of what was to happen. 

“I’ll kill him,” Sebastian growled, his voice deep and almost inhuman, very much a true alpha. His mother shook his head beside him. 

“Sebastian please be calm about this, I don’t want to scare Ciel away. You like him a lot, I know you do,” She calmed, smoothing her hand over his hair. Sebastian glanced over to the boy who was currently hunched over one of Riley’s drawing’s with a fake smile, something that warmed his heart so much it hurt, and he nodded. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry mom. I really don’t know why I’m so protective over him,” Sebastian admitted softly. His mom gave a small laugh at that, patting him on the head like a dog. 

“Because he’s your mate, Sebastian. I know you’re not mated but there is such a thing as true mates, you know that, and you know that that boy is yours,” She whispered. Sebastian gave a small laugh at that. 

“Yeah, if I’m lucky,” Sebastian chuckled. The woman only sighed, giving her son the ‘I know so’ eye as she prepared to stand. She leant into his ear as she whispered. 

“The way he looks at you is the same way I looked at your father when we met,” She admitted before standing. Sebastian sighed before standing as well, giving her a small smile before peeking over her shoulder to glance at Ciel again. He loved the sight of the neko in his clothes, practically drowning in the fabric as he pointed at something on the paper in front of him. His sister gave a smile at the neko who smiled back, and Sebastian knew right then that even if he wasn’t Ciel’s true mate, Ciel was certainly his. 

The two made their way back into the kitchen with little sound, not wanting to disturb the pair as they went over drawings. Sebastian eventually moved towards Ciel, beckoning his head towards the stairs when they caught an eye. Ciel bid his goodbye to the little girl and followed the silent command. The moment the door to Sebastian’s room was shut Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed. Was he supposed to tell Ciel? Keeping a secret this big would certainly piss the neko off. 

“Ciel, look, there’s something I have to tell you,” Sebastian spoke softly. Ciel tilted his head in confusion as he stood just past the door. 

“What is it?” He questioned. Sebastian gave a long sigh. 

“I don’t want you to be mad at me, mom just told me and I didn’t know about it at all until then, I swear,” Sebastian pleaded. Ciel nodded, eager to hear whatever was about to spill from the alpha’s mouth. Sebastian gave another soft sigh, tears pricking at his own eyes as he prepared to speak, prepared for Ciel to walk out on him and never return. 

“My dad… he was part of the cult that did that to your eye,” Sebastian breathed out, feeling a sob make its way up his chest. Ciel gave a sharp inhale, but remained quiet and waited for the alpha to continue. “I’m so sorry, Ciel, I had no idea that’s what happened to your eye. If I knew I would’ve never called you deformed, I shouldn’t have, no matter what, but I didn’t know…” The alpha trailed off. Ciel made the first move to come towards him. The neko dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, making sure the alpha was watching when he lowered his head in submission. It was old school, but it was also the social version of a motorway billboard that read ‘I TRUST YOU’ and it was something Ciel knew Sebastian needed in that moment. 

“I trust you,” Ciel whispered towards the floor, waiting for the alpha’s next move. The man across the room sighed in relief before making his way towards the small male. Sebastian placed a hand on his head, a very alpha-like move, before taking a knee next to the boy. 

“I know, I know little one. I’m just, I’m so sorry,” He whispered, letting his hand pet between the neko’s ears. He knew now Ciel wasn’t going anywhere, and it was a massive weight off his shoulders. Ciel shook his head beneath the man. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s his burden to bear. Not yours,” Ciel reassured, nuzzling softly into the hand on top of his head. “It’s fucked up though,” Ciel continued, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke. “I recognized your eyes when I met you,” Ciel whispered, almost in despair. If Sebastian’s heart could physically break it would have right then. He was struck with a wave of emotions; pain, hurt, betrayal, sadness, it all came. 

“Ciel,” The man whispered in pain, wrapping his arms around the boy sat on his knees and knocking them both to the ground. The alpha breathed in his scent, warm, safe, loving, and sighed. “I’m sorry for whatever that man did to you. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. My mother was heartbroken for years after he was taken to jail. She told me bits a pieces, but I remember, I remember sitting at that dining room table and thinking my father isn’t a real alpha, isn’t a real man after what he had done, to the neko’s at his cult and to my mother. I’m so sorry,” He repeated, obviously in distress. Ciel made a soft purring noise, comforting him in the way he would another neko, as he reached up to run his hand through Ciel’s hair. 

“It’s not your fault. Please don’t be upset, really, I’m okay,” Ciel knew it was only half true. He wasn’t okay, he probably never would be again, but he was okay enough to continue on with his life, to find a mate and have a family, and that was okay enough for him. Sebastian looked up at the boy, his blue eye shining beautifully in the white lights of Sebastian’s room. 

“You’re still down to hook up?” Sebastian asked. He knew it sounded lame and cheap, it wasn’t at all a reflection of what he really wanted with the boy. But Ciel laughed, hard enough to shake Sebastian’s chest that was resting over the neko’s, and it filled him with warmth. 

“Yeah,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his neck as he waited for the boy’s next words. “You know, I was planning on getting some serious dick when I came up here,” Ciel spoke. Sebastian raised a brow at the creature. 

“Oh yeah?” He questioned back. Ciel nodded. 

“Mhm. Was gonna ask you to tie me up, bruise me and bite me,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian growled at the thought, nipping at the boy’s shoulder softly as he spoke. “But now I’m far too tired,” The boy gave. Sebastian growled even deeper at that, knowing he was being denied another chance to knot with the boy. Ciel chuckled again at that. 

“Lets go to bed, I’ll grab extra blankets from downstairs.” Sebastian offered. The boy nodded, sleepily closing his eyes as if he would fall asleep on the floor. He might have, Sebastian realized, and quickly lifted the boy into his arms. Ciel wrapped his legs around the man, giving a soft, keening noise as the purr started back up. Sebastian kissed the boy’s head before leaving the room, walking down the stairs, past his mother, and down more stairs into the laundry room. He grabbed the extra clean blankets from the closet before retreating, passing his mother again, who now had a smile on her lips as she watched the boys, before re-entering his room with the new articles. Ciel had fallen asleep, Sebastian noticed, as he threw the blankets on the bed and lowered the boy to the mattress. The alpha tucked the blanket in around the boy, and Ciel’s lids fluttered for a moment. 

“Dad?” The boy questioned, his voice full of hope. Sebastian’s heart broke for the second time that night. He would have to disappoint this boy. 

“No baby, it’s just me, Sebastian,” The alpha admitted. Ciel gave a sleepy smile at that, something Sebastian wouldn’t be able to shake off for the rest of his life. 

“Mhmm.” The boy hummed happily, turning in his blankets his hand reached for Sebastian’s. The alpha happily complied, giving his hand over to the sleep-talking neko before he was pulled, with enough force to really pull him, behind the boy. Sebastian let out a small chuckle at the omega’s behavior as he curled around the small thing. 

“Goodnight sweet boy,” Sebastian whispered into the boys hair. Ciel didn’t respond, and he found himself completely uncaring that the lights were still on as his lids closed, happier than he had been in years.


	3. pls don't read if ur not cool w pee

The next morning, Ciel woke in the alpha’s arms, somewhere he hadn’t imagined ever waking up to until his heat started. The embrace was warm and firm, coddled into the chest of the strong, tall alpha. He never expected himself to fall victim to these feelings; comfort and security within the arms of another person, let alone an alpha. The closest he’d felt to being this safe were the nights he cuddled with Alois, listening to his soft purrs as he closed his eyes. Now, the purring was replaced with deep breathing and one of the most intoxicating smells Ciel had ever witnessed, and he couldn’t deny that while it felt nice, there was something bigger and deeper inside him that screamed to push away. As if Sebastian could hear the boy’s inner turmoil he groaned against the morning light, unconsciously pulling Ciel into his chest and tightening his grip around his middle. 

“Sebastian,” Ciel whispered, glancing up for the first time. Sebastian’s face was settled into a slight discomfort with the neko’s movement, but he still seemed to be asleep. The rays that shone through the light curtains blessed the man’s face with an angelic glow, leaving Ciel utterly speechless as he looked over his prominent features. He was beautiful, with or without the morning light. Ciel reached up, squirming his arm out of the alpha’s grip, and poked at his cheek, attempting to wake him. The alpha groaned again, his brows knitting together for a moment as his eyelids fluttered open. 

“Hm?” The alpha questioned, still half asleep. His voice was low and deep and it sent shivers down Ciel’s spine, despite how worn out from his heat he really was. “Need knot?” He mumbled, pressing his nose into the neko’s soft hair and inhaling with a soft squeeze. 

“No, I’m just done sleeping for now. I have somewhere I need to be,” Ciel whispered back, trying his best to not sound panicked or rude. He really didn’t want to fight with the alpha right off the bat, but his comfortability was quickly fading away, now that his heat was gone and he was back in the right state of mind. He tried to calm his beating heart with a deep breath, but the alpha must have smelled the sudden anxiety in his scent, as he pulled back with a soft frown. 

“You alright?” He questioned, running his hand through the boy’s hair as he loosened his grip. Ciel nodded as he pulled away. 

“Yeah, I just, can I get a ride?” He questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed as he redressed. Sebastian nodded and stood as well, slipping on a clean pair of jeans and a hoodie. 

“Where to?” He questioned as he straightened out the fabric, watching as the small creature slipped on his own sweater. Ciel was beautiful like this, Sebastian mused, watching the neko’s nimble fingers slide socks up his soft calves. 

“Alois house. It’s not too far, I don’t think,” Ciel responded, sounding rather unbothered, much like he normally did. 

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugged, grabbing his keys from the bedside table and leading Ciel down the stairs. Nobody was home, and Sebastian made sure to lock the front door before leading Ciel to the car. He opened the passenger door for the neko, something Ciel found endearing despite how badly he wanted to get away from the alpha.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. Neither of them knew how to approach their relationship now. Something had shifted, it was obvious to the both of them, however while Sebastian fully intended on making himself a viable candidate as a mate, Ciel seemed rather the same, at least, Sebastian thought so. The boy hadn’t made attempts to talk to him since getting in the car, hadn’t grasped for his hand like he did at dinner the night before, hadn’t even so much as looked at Sebastian after the directions were set on his phone. 

It was ten minutes of pure social torture for the pair. When they arrived, Alois was standing in the front yard, yelling at someone over the phone. When the blond neko caught eyes with the pair he hung up, jumping up and down in excitement. Ciel gave a soft smile at that, hopping out as soon as Sebastian had pulled into the driveway and parked. Ciel asking Sebastian to drive to Alois’ house and then showing up here was the equivalent of asking someone to go to the pool and having them drive you to an ocean. It wasn’t a house. It was a mansion. 

The manor was gorgeous, miraculously old and yet perfect from the shingles to the manicured lawn and hedges. Sebastian was in awe, staring wide eyed at the two neko’s enveloping each other in a deep hug in the entryway. Sebastian noted the way Ciel leaned into the taller creature, comfortably resting his head at the boy’s scent gland as Alois’ hands pressed firmly into the small of Ciel’s back. The alpha smiled. Just as the two were pulling away the door flung open. Sebastian couldn’t have prepared himself for the sight no matter what warning given. 

A group of neko’s, some around the same age as Ciel, though most were younger, fled through the doorway. There must have been at least ten, and Sebastian stood in shock as he watched the group jump on the boy he’d just spent the last two days mating with. Ciel was knocked to the soft ground, a small giggle escaping his mouth as the bundle of creatures piled on top, licking and mewing at the older neko with happiness. Alois stood just a few feet from the cluster, giving Sebastian a soft smile. 

“You wanna come in for some tea?” He questioned the alpha. Sebastian kept his stare on Ciel, or rather the group of neko’s toppling Ciel, as he nodded. Soon, from the bundle of small mews and meows, came a strong hiss. Some of the smaller neko’s backed away, standing and brushing themselves off. A few, however, stayed by Ciel on the floor, still licking and kneading at him as if nothing had happened. Sebastian could see the blue haired creature’s head now, his hair mused and eye wide as he attempted to pull away from the three. Ciel wasn’t strong enough to push them off, especially once they had sunk their claws into his sweater, so Ciel hissed again, a clear, loud warning that they needed to back off. 

Two of the creatures heeded to Ciel’s protests, leaving one, somewhat tall, pitch black haired neko. The boy was probably around the same age as Ciel, maybe a year or two younger, but had a good five inches on the older neko. Ciel barred his fangs as he hissed again, springing up to knock the other boy to the ground with a noise Sebastian had never heard before. It almost sounded like a wail or a scream, but much more feral, and he watched in curiosity as the pair began fighting. Bites, scratches, and even small kicks were passed between the pair. When the other male had cut a decent sized scratch into Ciel’s cheek, Sebastian had had enough, letting a warning growl leave his own mouth. 

It was as if all the neko’s had noticed him at once. They had all been so focused on Ciel’s return they hadn’t noticed the alpha that had dropped him off. Some of the creatures looked away, not wanting to acknowledge him. Some dropped to their knees and lowered their head, much like Ciel had done the night before. The neko that was fighting with Ciel stopped and backed away, allowing the blue haired boy to stand and brush stray pieces of grass off him. A hushed wave of whispers spread among the pack and Ciel rolled his visible eye as he approached the alpha. 

“Why are you still here?” He questioned the man with a cold stare. Sebastian chuckled softly, tempted to reach out and pull a piece of green from the tip of the creature’s ear. 

“I was invited in for tea,” Sebastian informed, a small smirk tugging on his lips. Ciel’s cheek leaked a drop of blood, something the boy wiped away quickly before scowling at the alpha. 

“Really, you don’t have to come in,” Ciel spat back, warning Sebastian to stay away. The alpha was far too interested in this ‘family’ of nekos, however, to pay attention to the boy’s tone. 

“Oh but I want to. I’m exhausted, a cup of tea would be great,” Sebastian spoke back with a smirk. Ciel huffed before turning around to face Alois. 

“Why?” He questioned the blond boy, a small snarl on his lips. Alois only giggled as he led the two inside. 

“Your poor mate is tired, I didn’t wanna make him drive back when he’s impaired. It could cause an accident, you know,” Alois exaggerated. Ciel growled. 

“He’s not my mate,” Ciel argued back, a small hiss sneaking through his words. Sebastian knew he was right, he wasn’t mated to anyone, but something deep in the alpha’s gut said ‘soon’, and it was enough to brush past the comment. 

“Whatever. Your fuck buddy, then, is tired, and I didn’t want you to be responsible for his death,” Alois continued as he continued to lead them into the grand kitchen. Sebastian was in awe at all the extravagant touches and spacious rooms. 

“You’re house is beautiful, Alois,” Sebastian complimented. The neko smiled back at him. 

“If you think this is good you should see Ciel’s,” Alois admitted as the two sat at the island. Sebastian raised a brow at Ciel at that, and the boy made a small noise of protest agains the idea. The alpha chuckled, admiring the boy as he sat with his cheek in his palm. Ciel was, as always, beautiful. The sweater practically swallowed the boy, and Sebastian watched the swinging of his legs like a hypnotists pocket watch. 

“I haven’t seen this many neko’s together before, are you related?” Sebastian asked politely, canting his stare back to the boy making them tea. Alois shook his head.

“I took them in. They can stay as long as they’d like,” The blond explained as he leaned up against the counter. Another neko, larger than Ciel and a few years younger with white hair came up to their side before taking a swipe at Ciel’s ear. Ciel hissed at the younger creature, something that didn’t deter him as he made to paw at the boy’s head again. Ciel’s claws extended as he swiped back, far more violently than the other boy had, and the white creature seemed to get the message as it mewed and backed off. Sebastian wondered how often Ciel spent time here, how many of the other neko’s he got along with aside from Alois. Why was Alois hoarding neko’s anyways? For safety? 

“Where’d they come from?” Sebastian questioned. Both the familiar boys stiffened beside him and caught eyes. Sebastian understood that it was probably best that he didn’t push any further. It seemed as though every neko he knew had some complicated past, and he realized just how terrifying it must be to have an alpha in the house with them. 

“Why so curious, cat-fucker?” Someone spoke from behind them. A short, young neko, probably around twelve, hopped up on the counter to stare the alpha down. Sebastian raised a brow as he sniffed the air. Beta. 

“I wasn’t aware that living situations like this existed for neko’s, it’s only natural to be curious. Surely you would know, wouldn’t you?” Sebastian teased. Ciel felt himself growing stiff beside the man, unsure of why he was insistent on teasing the other neko’s as well as himself. Was Sebastian really a serial neko-fucker? Had he just fallen into another sick alpha’s trap? 

“If I knew, I’d be dead, wouldn’t I?” The boy shot back. Ciel didn’t like how they were behaving around each other. 

“Ah, but you’d have eight lives left,” Sebastian pointed out. He heard the small noise from the neko beside him and turned, finding Ciel’s fists clutched at his sides. What was his problem? He was only trying to keep the creature entertained to avoid more blows to his ego. 

“How do you know this guy?” The cat asked, glancing over at both the other neko’s with a questioning stare. Alois smiled deviously at Ciel as he answered. 

“This is Ciel’s new toy,” Alois giggled. The boy’s eyes went wide as they snapped to Ciel, and Ciel let out a small growl at the release of information. 

“More like the other way ‘round,” Sebastian chuckled back. Ciel gave a small growl at that, his ears falling flat back to his head at the insult. He didn’t need to appear weak in front of the group, he was already small, despite the respect he’d earned throughout the years. There were a few neko alphas here, alphas he didn’t need knowing his personal information, and Gabe, the neko sat crossed legged at the table, was nothing if not a snitch. 

“Shut up,” Ciel growled at the alpha, baring his fangs at the man. Sebastian looked over to him with a menacing smile. 

“Quiet now kitty,” He patronized. Ciel hated this side of Sebastian. He thought back to their conversation just days ago when he admitted he might let Sebastian mate him, if the time was right. Now he felt none of that sentiment as he stared at the man. 

“You can leave anytime,” Ciel quipped back, making a quick keening noise to grab the attention of the other neko’s in the house. His respect paid off at times like this, when the nearby creatures surrounded the alpha with glares and claws drawn. Sebastian raised his hands in defeat. 

“I’ll behave,” He promised, catching eyes with many of the creatures that had come to Ciel’s call. He smelled a few distinct smells, a newly presented omega, some neutral scented betas, even a female alpha. It was a diverse bunch, and obviously, not all of them got along. Ciel had already been in two small fights since arriving. There were some neko’s that had cuddled up together, and Sebastian remembered reading about packs of neko’s somewhere in the pile of research he’d done before Ciel’s heat. Packs always had a leader, though they weren’t always the biggest alpha. In some cases, omegas took the place of an alpha leader if they were better able to provide. It looked like that was what Alois had done. 

The three drank their tea in silence. Ciel and Sebastian were both exhausted, and Alois was quiet for once as he watched his housemates play in the adjoining rooms. Sebastian watched as Ciel’s eyes drooped, his head resting in his hands on the table as he breathed out soft sighs. He knew the boy was tired out from his first heat, and he found it incredibly adorable when the boy fell asleep on the kitchen counter, legs and tail dangling in stillness as he rested. Alois noticed his unconscious friend with a similar smile. 

“Is he doing okay?” Alois questioned softly, not wanting to wake the boy. Sebastian nodded. 

“He’s been fed and given plenty of water, I think he’s just tired,” Sebastian admitted, his voice nearly in a whisper. Alois nodded, placing his mug down to approach the boy. 

“I’m gonna get him into bed, if you wanna help carry him I’d appreciate it,” Alois offered. Sebastian nodded, slowly standing to wrap his arms around the boy and lift him into his chest. Ciel wrapped his legs around the man, still fully asleep, and Sebastian allowed the blond boy to lead them upstairs and into a large bedroom. The whole house really was beautiful, Sebastian thought, as he laid the boy down onto silk sheets. 

Ciel woke the second his head hit the pillow with a small mew. Alois sat on the edge of the bed as he looked up towards Sebastian, his hand in Ciel’s soft hair as he scratched lightly. Ciel purred, closing his eyes once more and letting his tail flick across the bedding. 

“I think I’ll stay with him for a little while, you can let yourself out,” The neko hinted. Sebastian nodded, glancing down at the sweet faced boy as he prepared to leave. 

“Can I have a moment with him before I go?” Sebastian asked. Alois nodded, standing and pressing a small kiss on the neko’s head before leaving, never shutting the door behind him. Sebastian moved to take Alois’s spot next to the boy and watched as Ciel’s eye fluttered open. 

“What d’ya want?” Ciel questioned grumpily. Sebastian gave a soft smile to the boy, placing his hand on his soft skinned cheek before responding. 

“You did so good,” He affirmed, rubbing his thumb under the creatures eye. Ciel seemed to enjoy the praise, his eye falling closed again as he purred. “I’m so proud of you, little one. Get all the rest you can, and text me when you can so I know you’re alright, okay?” He bargained. Ciel nodded sleepily, turning his head to press a kiss into the alpha’s palm. “Thank you, sweet boy. I’ll see you soon,” He whispered, removing his hand to press a kiss to the same cheek. He stood, leaving the boy to sleep, and left with a warmth in his chest he knew wouldn’t disappear anytime soon. Ciel, true to his sleepy nodding, had texted him later that evening, letting him know that he was alive and had slept for a while. 

Ciel returned to school that Friday, still somewhat smelling of his heat, something that brought lots of unwanted attention. He decided on joining the lunch group, even knowing that Sebastian would most likely be there. He hadn’t seen Lizzie or Finny since his heat began, and to be honest, he missed them. It was the longest he’d gone without contact and he realized how attached he’d really grown to them. 

The day was a whirlwind of emotions from the start. Ciel woke up late, something that didn’t happen often, and had spilled coffee on his knee socks as he was leaving, giving him no time to fix the stain as he jumped in Tanaka’s car. An alpha Ciel was openly distasteful towards approached him during first period, and his first instinct was to look for Sebastian to fight him off. That only made the neko more uncomfortable, and he sat the rest of the morning in silence as he overthought everything. 

Ciel didn’t like how attached he was becoming to the people around him. He knew people weren’t permanent. He knew just how unpredictable and crazy the world was. So why did he find himself leaning towards these people for comfort? For protection? He felt weak, stupid for letting these people comfort him. They probably though of him as weak as well, just another abandoned neko that needed saving. He hated it. He hated feeling so trapped, torn between never speaking to any of them ever again and growing so attached that he would likely die by their sides. 

Some beta in his second period class stepped on his tail, forcing him to let out a sharp meow in shock, something that caught the attention of everyone in the class. He knew he was the only neko in that period, and it bothered him to know he had outed himself as so very different with just a smidge of pain. When had he grown soft? He had been tortured, beaten and raped and burned, and here he was, crying out over a small step on his tail. He asked himself again when he had grown so weak, and decided that maybe he would eat lunch alone again. 

In third period, Ciel was expected to present a group project. He had tried to pull the teacher aside and explain that he couldn’t participate. He didn’t know any of the information, as he’d missed the entirety of the week from his heat and exhaustion combined. The teacher wasn’t having any of it, and Ciel stood at the front of the class, the center of attention, something he loathed, as he stuttered his way through concepts he didn’t understand. Everyone knew he’d missed school because of his heat, something that set a prickle to his skin as he made his way back to the chair, thoroughly embarrassed and cheeks aflame. He looked over to find someone, anyone he knew to help calm him, and when he found nobody it only made things worse. Her realized that he’d definitely grown to depend on those people too much, and yet, it was like a drug. He wanted them near him, wanted to not feel so completely and desperately alone. 

He spent fourth period thinking about this dead parents. The concept of Ciel being truly alone, outside of just his friends, scared the shit out of him. If he decided to leave the school, leave the town and start anew elsewhere, nobody would really know. He wouldn’t have anybody to call after his horrific nightmares woke him in a panic, nobody to work him through his heats, nobody to interact with. He had nobody to tuck him in at night, nobody to talk with in the morning over his scones and earl gray tea, nobody to come home to in the afternoon. Ciel was completely and utterly alone, and the comfort he once found in that concept had entirely vanished, leaving him on edge. 

Ciel made it through forth period and was on his way to lunch through the empty halls when an alpha stopped him. He was considerably shorter than Sebastian, his smell sickening to the small creature as it approached. The blond haired man sniffed the air, scenting Ciel thoroughly before making up his mind to play his hand. The boy backed against the wall, uncomfortable in the first place, and certainly not liking the look in the alpha’s brown eyes. 

“Un-mated, huh?” The man questioned as he stepped forward again, leaving Ciel trapped against the white wall as he looked around for anyone to help. Again, he was alone, and this only made matters worse as he began to shake. 

“Please go away,” He whispered. He knew exactly how this could end; with a bite-mark on his scent gland and an alpha he never wanted owning him for life. The thought terrified him, and in the midst of his panic, he thought of Sebastian. 

His preferred alpha was down that hall and to the left when he smelled Ciel’s panic. He hated the scent, so strong and compelling as it wafted down the corridor. A small growl left Sebastian’s throat as he sniffed, trying to find the scared omega before whatever he was scared of attacked. As he rounded the corner, red seeped into his vision, watching as some random alpha approached his true mate, the person he and only he was allowed to claim. The man was pathetically desperate, Sebastian could smell it from a mile away, quite literally, and the sight of his little neko, shaking and pressed to the wall, only fueled him further as he ran towards them. 

The moment his hand grasped the back of the rival alpha’s jacket the man knew he was done for. He could smell the possession in the air, the true anger radiating off this alpha as he was thrown across the hall and onto the floor. He hit the tile with a small yelp, something that Sebastian couldn’t help but grin from, before the bigger alpha landed a sharp kick into his ribs. He whined again, lowering his head in submission, and Sebastian didn’t think twice before spitting on the man. The low end alpha coughed up a bit of blood as he scrambled away, leaving Sebastian, heaving and angry, alone with the neko. 

He glanced over, watching as Ciel sunk to the ground, back to the wall, with a soft sob. Sebastian was on him in an instant, sliding to his knees beside the creature as he pulled the boy into his chest. Sebastian tried his best to cover the anger, putting out a comforting scent that always calmed the boy as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re safe. I’ve got you,” Sebastian tried to soothe. This only made things worse, as the neko began outright sobbing into the fabric of Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian was more than confused. Many alpha’s had come onto Ciel, and every time, the boy was able to get away, or show enough disinterest to disengage the men. Now, however, he sat on the hallway’s floor, sobbing into Sebastian with incoherent cries. Sebastian had never even seen Ciel cry like this before, and it stirred something in his chest close to sorrow as he pressed kisses to the boy’s hair. 

“Sebastian,” The boy cried, heaving in a large breath before letting out another sob, something that sounded almost like a broken scream, into his skin. Sebastian made soft shushing noises, rubbing up and down the boy’s back now as he tried to tend to him. Ciel continued to cry. It was a cry similar to that his little brother or sister would give if they had been too upset by something. It was loud, messy, and childish, and he couldn’t believe it was coming from this feisty, firey, omega. Ciel sucked in another breath before letting it out in another loud cry. Sebastian was lost on what to do. 

“I’m here kitten, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, just calm down baby,” He urged softly, continuing to caress and hold the creature as it wailed. 

“They’re dead! They’re all dead and I’m alone!” The boy got out through choked sobs before his cries picked back up again. Sebastian’s soft gestures stuttered for a moment before continuing. Was Ciel talking about his parents? Sebastian didn’t want to pry, not there or then. 

“You’re not alone. You have me, and Alois, and Lizzie and Finny, we’re all here for you,” Sebastian appeased, still pressing soft kisses to the boy’s head. This only made Ciel cry harder, and Sebastian again found himself unaware of how to handle the normally annoyed boy. 

“I want them back! I want them back so bad,” Ciel cried, his sobs echoing throughout the halls as he wailed in complete and utter misery. “She stepped on my tail and I had to present this project but I didn’t know anything, and, and everyone’s dead!” He practically screamed. Sebastian was taken back by the overwhelmed boy. He realized Ciel had probably just had a bad day and been pushed over the edge. He understood that the boy was under quite a bit of stress. It had been expressed to him many times when Ciel neglected to show for lunch, that there was a lot of responsibility riding on his shoulders. He needed to let go, even for just a moment, and trust someone enough to relax and let it out. The floor of the school hallway was not, however, the right place to do it, and Sebastian knew that. He also knew that in order for the boy to heal, he needed to be in a state that he could process things, and at that moment he was most certainly not there. 

“I know, I know baby. You need to calm down. We can talk about this all tonight, but right now you need to make it through the day. Big, deep breaths for me now, come on,” Sebastian urged. He knew if he gave the boy a task, something he could easily do, it would distract him enough to pull him out of whatever wallowing was happening. Ciel seemed to calm at the mention of finishing the day, and he gave a few more shaky breaths and cries before he did as told, taking a deep breath in and letting it out on Sebastian’s neck. The man hummed happily, rubbing Ciel’s back in soft circles as he calmed. 

“Good boy. Such a good, sweet boy, aren’t you? Hm?” He added, trying to calm the boy further with his words. Ciel responded well, letting only small whimpers escape his mouth now as he nodded. 

“‘M a good boy,” He repeated softly, and Sebastian nodded, appreciating the soft headspace of the boy. 

“That’s right. You’re a very good boy that’s gonna calm down and come eat lunch with us,” Sebastian appealed, scratching lightly behind Ciel’s ears. Ciel had moved to sit in his lap, his legs around the man. The neko wanted to keep Sebastian, despite how horribly they seemed to get along when he wasn’t in danger or begging for his dick. He wanted someone to stay with him forever, someone who wouldn’t leave or get killed because of him, because of what he was. He was more than tempted to bite into the neck he was currently crying into, to claim Sebastian as his own, and have something permanent for once. He pushed it down, staring up into the man’s red eyes with his own deep blue one as he prepared to speak. 

“I think I’m overwhelmed,” It came out in a soft sob, something close to another cry, and Sebastian worked quickly to calm him more before he backtracked. 

“I think you might be right about that, little one. I’d like you to come over tonight. I can help you if you let me, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?” Sebastian questioned, brushing the tears from the neko’s cheeks. For the second time since they’d met, outside of Ciel’s heat, the neko nodded without hesitation. 

“I trust you,” He whispered, repeating the phrase he’d spoken so truthfully just nights before. He no longer cared whether this man really was some neko-chasing psycho, as long as he received the comfort he needed so badly. 

“Good. I’ll take you back to mine after class, okay? But for now, we’re gonna go eat lunch, and you’re not gonna let any of this get to you. I’m here, I can always text you when you’re in class, and your friends are very excited to see you,” Sebastian refocused. Ciel nodded, understanding that he would get the opportunity to cry all he wanted once the bell rang, and stood from Sebastian’s lap. The alpha grabbed his bag for him, slinging it over his arm as he reached to grab the omega’s hand. Ciel took it, much to his surprise, and they made their way into the lunchroom. 

It was obvious to the group that Ciel had been crying. His eye was red and wet, and there were dried tears crystalizing underneath his pink nose. They immediately noticed the adjoined hands, and though they all said nothing, they knew it was a good sign. Sebastian dropped Ciel at his normal spot, giving him a soft head pat before moving to the other side of the table. Ciel didn’t speak during lunch, but he also didn’t scream and cry, which Sebastian took for a good sign. 

Ciel pushed down everything that was threatening to bubble up all the way to Sebastian’s house. His eyes we’re watering when they pulled into the driveway, but not a single tear fell until he was in the alpha’s room, smelling the scent of the man he trusted as he collapsed onto the floor. He no longer cared how weak he looked, or how pathetic he felt, as he cried out onto the wood floor. Sebastian took a moment to let the boy cry, knowing it was something he’d probably been holding back for a long time, as he placed his bag and Ciel’s on the desk chair. Once everything had been settled he grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and sat next to the boy on the floor, back onto his knees, and pulled Ciel to look at him. 

“I want you to go through a list of things that you’re comfortable telling me that are upsetting you. List them off by number, in order from the most stressful to the least, can you do that for me?” He questioned the boy. Ciel nodded, taking a deep shaky breath as he thought for a moment. Sebastian held the bottle out to him with a small, earnest smile. “Before you start, I want you to drink this. The whole thing,” He explained. Ciel nodded again and took the bottle from the alpha. It took a minute, but by the time the bottle was done, Ciel had a list ready in his mind. Before he could start Sebastian stood again, grabbing the second bottle that was on his desk, and handing it over to the boy. 

“While you’re explaining what I’ve asked you to, I want you to take drinks from this. By the time you’re done, this needs to be empty,” He ordered the neko. Ciel’s eye went wide at this. 

“But I’m not thirsty,” He protested weakly, his voice full of crackled strain. Sebastian only smiled at him, in a very alpha like way, as he handed him the bottle. 

“That’s okay, I just need you to do what I’m asking, alright? You trust me to make you feel better, don’t you baby?” He reaffirmed. The neko nodded and took the second bottle from the alpha. “Go on now, tell me what you’ve come up with,” Sebastian soothed, placing a hand on Ciel’s shoulder blade. 

“One; My parents died,” Ciel started, his voice still shaky and raw. Sebastian stayed silent, allowing Ciel to continue as he sipped on the water as asked. “They died when I was asleep, and when I found them they were all torn up, sewed up weird in places they shouldn’t have been,” Ciel continued, obviously holding back information. Sebastian would take anything the boy would give him. “I feel alone. I don’t wake up or go to sleep to anybody that cares about me,” The boy admitted. Sebastian continued to rub his back as he took another large sip from the water. He knew the boy wouldn’t be happy about what was coming next, but he also knew the boy needed it, more than anything else in that moment, and despite whatever fight he would put up, he would feel better after. 

“Two; I’m worried I’m getting too attached to the people around me. I’m scared that they’re gonna get taken away and I’m gonna be alone again. I don’t wanna be alone,” The boy breathed out. Both of them noticed the tension leaving his body. Sebastian urged him to sip more with a small tip of the bottle, and Ciel did as prompted. 

“Three; my nightmares got worse again. I hate them, and I hate that when I wake up I remember that it all happened, that it wasn’t just a dream and I can’t tell myself it isn’t real because it was. I hate that your father was a part of it all, I hate everything those men did to me. I hate everything that alpha did to Alois, I hate it all,” Ciel ranted, taking sips of water in between his statements as he continued to push the weight from his chest. Sebastian hated hearing about his father, hated what the man could have done to Ciel. 

“Four; I have an entire company to run and manage,” Ciel didn’t say anything more on that subject, and Sebastian realized he must have been reaching the end of his list, something they both seemed to be grateful about. 

“Five; I hate how attached I’ve gotten to you. Today, when those alphas were coming at me, I looked for you. I wanted you to be there to protect me, and it, it makes me feel weak. Pathetic,” The boy continued. Again, he was instructed to gulp down the water, and he did without hesitation now as his stomach seemed to accept the endless supply of liquid. 

“Six; that Ava bitch from second period stepped on my tail. I meowed in front of everyone, it was so humiliating. Everyone already knows I’m not like them, I’m just this freak neko that has to sit in the back of the class, but doing that by accident just made it worse,” Ciel admitted. Sebastian watched as he finished the bottle of water before making his final point. 

“Seven; I… I hate that I wanted to claim you in the hallway today,” Ciel’s voice was breaking again, and Sebastian knew it took a lot of courage to admit to something like that. He couldn’t help but feel warm at the prospect of it all. The little omega wanted him, trusted him, and nobody else. It was a prideful thing for him. He knew the omega was done when his head drooped down, and Sebastian knew better than to comment on anything that had been said. 

“Good boy. Are you done now?” He questioned softly. Ciel nodded. 

“I have to pee,” The boy admitted sheepishly. Sebastian gave a wide smile at that. 

“Good. I want to make sure you trust me, completely. I won’t repeat anything that’s said or done in this room right now. I don’t plan to, nor will I ever, tell anybody about what you’ve said, or what you’re about to do,” Sebastian promised. Ciel stiffened at the end of his words and looked up to him with a vulnerable look, something Sebastian would never forget. “Can you tell me right now that you trust me?” He questioned sweetly. The boy took a moment to think before nodding. 

“I trust you,” He repeated again. Sebastian smiled at the boy before pulling him onto his lap. Ciel leaned into the embrace, relaxing just slightly, as the alpha pushed as much comfort as he possibly could through his scent. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I get the feeling you haven’t been able to feel vulnerable in a very long time, something that contributes to feeling overwhelmed,” Sebastian began. The boy didn’t interject or disagree. The alpha took it as an opportunity to continue. “Do you know why I made you drink all that water, little one?” He questioned into the boy’s head. Ciel shook his head, his small fingers plucking at the fabric over the alpha’s back. “I’m going to make you feel very, very vulnerable. You’re going to hate it and cry, I’m sure of it, but afterwards, you’re going to feel much better, because I’m going to bathe you and care for you, and show you that no matter how weak you may feel, I will always see you as the same boy. Because you’re not weak for feeling vulnerable, and I will always be there for you when your defenses have crumbled to stone.” He spoke soothingly. Ciel stiffened at that, raising his head from the man’s shoulder with a wide eye. 

“Wait, I’m not… you’re not gonna…” Ciel began, his voice small and weak under the alpha. The look of recognition flashed in his eyes and he attempted to back away. Sebastian caught him easily, securing him to his chest as he began to protest. 

“You are. You’re going to wet yourself in front of me.” Sebastian finished. Ciel’s look of panic was enough affirmation to the alpha that yes, he did need this, and no, he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“Wait, no. No, no, no. I won’t-” Ciel’s hands were pushing at Sebastian’s chest, his cheeks a bright pink as he protested the alpha’s orders. 

“Shh. Yes, you will, Ciel. Because you trust me, and you know I won’t think any less of you for this. Do you want to do this on my lap? Or are you going to cooperate and sit on the floor?” He questioned the boy, ignoring the boy’s squirming and small protests. 

“No! I won’t do this! It’s crazy! This isn’t going to help, it’s just-”

“It’s what, Ciel? Humiliating?” He questioned. Ciel nodded wildly. 

“No shit it’s humiliating! You want me to pee myself!” He agreed angrily. Sebastian only chuckled, fastening the boy’s back to his chest as he turned the neko in his lap. 

“I see you’ve chosen to do this on my lap then?” He spoke, securing the writhing boy to him as they sat on his bedroom floor. 

“I’m not gonna pee on you! You’re sick! This is absolutely disgusting!” Ciel protested again. Though as the need to alleviate himself became more prominent, his words lost some of their fire. Sebastian picked up on it like a hound on a scent. 

“Shh, quiet little one,” Sebastian quieted, petting his head softly like a father would. Ciel struggled in his grip, discreetly trying to cross his legs in the process, and Sebastian removed the hand on his head to secure one leg far away from the other. He bent it back at the knee, forcing Ciel to backwards straddle him to avoid hurting himself, and the man knew exactly what he was doing when he began pushing down on the boy’s lower abdomen with the pressure of his forearm. 

“Sebastian! Please don’t make me do this, please, please,” The boy begged. Sebastian could hear the tears in the creature’s voice, and the hand that had held his leg thumbed over it softly before sliding up. Ciel shuddered as the palm of the alpha’s hand slid up his inner thigh, stopping on his groin to apply pressure for just a moment. Ciel practically squealed at the gesture, attempting to break away from the man’s strong grip again. Sebastian grasped the boy’s waist and tightened his hold around his middle, stopping Ciel in his movements immediately. The boy’s breathing was fast, his scent seeping in humiliation, something Sebastian was happy with as he watched the creatures resolve fall away. 

“Don’t make me push. Be a good boy, let it go. I promise you’ll feel better after,” He urged. Ciel cried softly, pushing weakly against his restraints, claws still retracted. Sebastian knew the boy wasn’t going to give up as he continued to squirm, and Sebastian made sure the hand on the neko’s hip was secure before the arm around him uncoiled, leaving a flat palm right below Ciel’s belly button. 

“No, no, no, no, please,” Ciel begged, his legs stiffening in anticipation. Sebastian shushed him again, cooing softly into his ear as he pushed down onto the boy’s bladder. Ciel shook with restraint, using every muscle in his body except the one Sebastian wanted clenching to avoid the inevitable. 

“Come on little one, let it all go. I’m here,” He pushed again, harder this time, and he could smell the tears falling from the neko’s eyes as he fought back, trying everything to keep the liquid inside him. 

“Sebastian no! Please don’t make me do this, I promise I’ll be good,” He babbled, waiting for the pressure to let up. He really didn’t think he could even make it to the toilet at this point, but he kept trying, praying the alpha would give up and yet slowly falling into what the man wanted. It was exhausting fighting this hard after such an emotional day. 

“You are good. Such a good boy, Ciel. That’s why I know you’re gonna do this for me,” Sebastian reasoned, pushing down again with his palm. He could feel Ciel getting close, so close, and he pulled his last card as he waited on Ciel’s obedience. 

“Please! I’m gonna-” The boy begged, and Sebastian knew exactly what he needed to push over the edge, let go off all the tension he felt and allow himself to be vulnerable in front of the alpha. Sebastian leaned in close to the boys ear, biting the edge of it softly before whispering what he knew would unravel the boy like no other could.

“That’s it Ciel, be a good boy and wet yourself for daddy,” He whispered, and Ciel, in his moment of shock, had lost concentration. He felt a small leak, and he whined and begged wordless pleas as he felt his control slipping away. Sebastian kept the pressure on his abdomen steady as the boy’s pants grew damp. Sebastian gave a harsher bite at Ciel’s ear, causing him to yelp and let a larger spurt free. He lost the ability to hold back then, letting himself flush all the liquid in his bladder, all over himself, Sebastian, and the floor. It was warm, not uncomfortably so, but evident, and the boy sobbed as he felt himself become, truly and utterly, humiliated. 

“Good boy, such a good boy. My sweet, obedient little one aren’t you kitty?” Sebastian soothed as he felt the hot liquid touch his thighs. He refused to react with anything except for praise, and watched as the tension left Ciel’s body, along with the yellow substance dripping down onto his floors, with pride. Ciel whined softly, his stream finally ending as his tears stopped. The worst part was over. 

Sebastian waited until he was sure the boy was done before picking him up without a word. Ciel clung to him, no longer caring that his pants were soaked through, as he was taken bridal style into the bathroom. Sebastian stripped them both, placing their bottoms into the sink before running water in both the shower and the faucet. Ciel was silent, his head stuffed into the mans neck in misery as he let himself be taken care of. Sebastian placed him on his feet once the shower was warm and let a hand at the base of the neko’s spine guide him into the spray. 

He washed Ciel as gently as he could, lathering soap over the boy’s chest and down his thighs, over his urine soaked cock and in between the cheeks of his bottom. He slid soap up his back in soft, soothing circles, and though the boy said nothing, he knew Ciel was enjoying it. He washed the boy’s hair and conditioned it thoroughly before washing himself, allowing the boy to stand with his head aimed at the tiles in silence. Once he had finished cleaning them both he grabbed the towels on the rack. He was quick with his own drying, quickly rushing though his hair and wrapping the towel around his bare waist, before attending to Ciel. He started with his shoulders and moved down until he was at the boy’s ankles. He brought the cloth back up to ruffle Ciel’s hair with it, affectively drying the strands before the towel was fastened to mirror his own. 

He wordlessly guided the boy back to the his bed, ignoring the large wet puddle on the floor as he pulled the boy down to cuddle. Ciel stiffened for a moment before relaxing into Sebastian’s gentle hands. Kisses were pressed to the top half of his head as he curled into the alpha, admittedly feeling better, as little as he liked to admit it. Sebastian said nothing as they laid, allowing the boy time to enjoy the thoughtless bubble he knew Ciel was in. When Ciel looked up to meet the alpha’s eyes the man remained stoic. 

“Do you feel better darling?” The man asked, running his hand up the soft spine of the neko. Ciel nodded, looking away ashamed. Sebastian was quick to turn his head back and place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You were very good today, you know that?” He reassured, pressing another kiss to the boy’s forehead. Ciel nodded again, not willing to look at the alpha that had made him feel so utterly vulnerable, and Sebastian took the opportunity to flip them so he was on top. 

“You are such a beautiful creature. Every time I see you I’m in awe. So cute, so sweet when you want to be, and such a vexing little boy when you don’t. You have no need, however, to pretend to be so indifferent around me, at least while we’re alone. I understand what it feels like, to some extent, to have your life crumble under your feet, and I know for a fact that stuffing it down isn’t going to make you feel better. Can we agree that when you feel like this next time, you’ll come to me, or go to somebody, to talk about it before you break down?” He asked softly. The boy nodded again, and Sebastian brushed the hair away from Ciel’s damaged eye. Ciel flinched at the gesture. 

“I don’t want you hiding any part of you from me. You are beautiful, Ciel.” He admitted, making full eye contact now with the creature. Ciel looked away, a small blush covering his cheeks, and Sebastian smiled as he pressed a kiss to the pink tinged cheek. 

“Do you want to nap with me, little one?” He questioned. Ciel loved the pet names Sebastian gave him when they were alone, despite how un-manly they made him feel. He loved feeling like a little kitten curled up to the alpha, safe and vulnerable in his arms, as much as he wanted to fight it. He loved that this tone of voice, these little names, were only available to him when they were like this; not fighting or snarling at each other. He liked that Sebastian had a distinct difference between how they behaved in public and how they were in private, at least when they got along. 

“Yeah,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled as he tucked the two of them into the bed, wrapping his arms firmly around the boy’s back as the neko pressed his nose into Sebastian’s scent gland.


	4. the short one we gave up on after thirty mins

It was a few hours later that Ciel woke with a small brush of lips on his ear, calling his name. He peeked his eyes open, finding the lights on and a fully dressed Sebastian at his side with a plate. Ciel loved waking to the scent of the alpha. It helped calm him when the memory of what happened before he fell asleep, why he fell asleep, rushed back. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks immediately and avoided looking into Sebastian’s eyes, instead focusing on the plate of savory smelling foods in front of him. 

“Good evening darling, did you have a good nap?” The alpha questioned. Ciel nodded, still unable to meet his stare. Sebastian chuckled lightly, taking a seat next to the neko as he handed him the plate. “I made you something to eat,” Sebastian admitted as the boy grasped the plate. Ciel’s mouth watered with the sight of food, any food, and he felt that tug in his core he loathed as the man watched him expectingly. 

“You made me food?” His voice came out softer than intended. Sebastian nodded with a small smile, a knowing smile, as he had listened to that conversation between the Neko and his best friend. Bringing neko’s food showed he was a viable mate. Ciel knew that despite it not being his intention, he was aware of what his actions insinuated. 

“I hope it’s alright. I’m not that great at cooking and mom’s got a late shift tonight, which brings me to my next point. I’m on babysitting duty tonight and she leaves in ten minutes, which gives you just enough time to put on some clothes and come help me,” Sebastian gave a devious smile, something that heated Ciel’s chest in a way that couldn’t entirely be chalked up to annoyance. 

“I’m what now?” He questioned with a raised brow, taking a bite of the buttery toast the alpha had made him. He moaned softly at the taste. He doubted Sebastian knew about Ciel’s late night butter-toast addiction, but whether he did or not fell irrelevant as he took another bite. Sebastian chuckled, earning him a heavy glare, as he rested his palm between Ciel’s ears. 

“You’re gonna hang out with me here so I don’t die of boredom. You can invite someone over if you want, they’re actually pretty cool. They don’t tell mom I smoke, and I don’t tell her about the junk food I feed them,” Sebastian smiled. Ciel felt himself wanting to spend time with him. He didn’t know whether it was because he actually wanted to or if he was just being vulnerable after peeing in his lap. Either way he shrugged, feigning indifference as he continued to eat. 

“Did you, uh, clean up the…” Ciel trailed off, not really wanting to finish his sentence as he lost his appetite. Sebastian nodded and scratched lightly behind the boy’s ear. 

“I cleaned up the mess, yes,” Sebastian informed. “You’re gonna have to wear my clothes for tonight though, yours are still in the washer,” He punctuated his plain tone with a kiss to the boy’s hairline. He breathed in the young neko’s scent, warm and happy, vulnerable almost. It made him smile. 

“Thanks,” The boy whispered. He did feel less uptight, less overwhelmed now. Talking about his issues had helped, and being that vulnerable in front of Sebastian, though embarrassing, wasn’t scary. He trusted him, whether or not he liked him, and that was that. 

“I hope you know that I’m expecting you to be more open with me now. If you feel like that again, talk to me. I know we don’t always get along, but you promised that you trust me, and being that stressed out can damage your health.” Sebastian spoke in a very alpha like manor. It was deep and demanding, and yet Ciel knew he was only doing it out of care. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t, and the neko was more than aware of that. Ciel was also aware that Sebastian had been doing research on neko’s, and doing that proved that he was trying to become a better candidate for a mate. Ciel could trust him to listen when he needed, be there for him when he was struggling, something he hadn’t been able to do since the deaths of his parents, not entirely. He relied on Alois for some things, but the deeper things, the things that kept him awake, sobbing into his pillow at night, they didn’t speak of. Ciel felt that in time, he could tell Sebastian, and it was nice knowing he had something, someone, to listen. 

“I can do that,” Ciel agreed. Sebastian smiled at his answer, pressing another soft kiss to his hairline. Ciel’s appetite had disappeared by this point, leaving another slice of toast waiting on the plate. 

“Good, finish your food then and we can say goodbye to my mom,” Sebastian offered. Ciel huffed a little. 

“I’m not hungry,” The neko protested. Sebastian gave a soft growl at his response and took the piece from his plate, holding it to his lips as he waited for the boy to bite into it. 

“Eat,” Sebastian’s voice was in a deep growl again, like an order almost, as he pushed the piece towards Ciel’s lips. Ciel refused to open them, a michjvious glint in his eyes as he playfully tested the alpha. Sebastian caught onto it quickly. His eyes narrowed, his cock stirring in his pants as he scooted closer to the boy, bringing their faces close as he leaned over him. Sebastian was large compared to Ciel, taller, more filled out, and broader. Ciel became achingly aware of that, something that turned him on, as the man pushed the bread towards his lips again.

“Eat this, and I’ll suck your cock afterwards for being such a good boy,” The man compromised. Immediately Ciel’s mouth opened. He bit into the bread and took a good sized bite. Sebastian gave a soft groan at that. Ciel wanted him as well. He was marveled at what seemed to turn the boy on. Being dominated in the sense that he was told what to do, the alpha leaning over him, growling orders. Ciel ate the toast in record time. The moment the last piece was shoved into his mouth he was pushed back onto the mattress, a grinning alpha hovering above him, hands either side of his head. Ciel let out a small breath and Sebastian widened his grin, watching the wide-eyed boy as he leant down and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. The boy whined, not wanting to be teased, but Sebastian ignored it as he peppered more kisses on the neko’s abdomen. 

“Sebastian please,” The boy whined, bucking his lower half up into the alpha. Sebastian shook his head softly as his lips pressed into the boy’s nipple, watching as it hardened beneath him. Ciel gave a small gasp, pressing his top half into the alpha’s mouth now instead. 

“Sensitive, are we now?” Sebastian teased, licking at the little nub as he spoke. Ciel whimpered, a small mew falling from his lips as the alpha bit down softly. Sebastian held back a chuckle as he brushed his thumb over the other one, watching as the boy bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“Please, stop teasing,” The boy whined again. Sebastian, however, ignored his request, bringing his lips up the boys neck and sucking under his jaw where he knew the creature loved it the most. The alpha hummed lovingly as he inhaled the neko’s scent, just as mouth-wateringly perfect as it had been that first night. 

“And why should I do that,” Sebastian questioned, “when I have you exactly where I want you?” His hand tweaked the boy’s nipple softly, pulling a mew from the boy’s throat, directly below his lips. 

“Daddy please!” Ciel was mortified the moment it came out of his mouth. He realized that he had repeated the moniker Sebastian had given himself earlier. He realized he just laid out the one name that had him in the alpha’s hands, the one article of proof that he really and truly wanted him. There was no excusing it, no letting it slide, and no way to go back. Ciel knew he had accepted the concept of Sebastian taking care of him, and Sebastian knew it too. He tried to wiggle away, tried to sneak out from his position under Sebastians arms with a red hue to his cheeks, but Sebastian only growled, holding the boy down now as he ravaged him with his eyes. He gave a bold lick up the neko’s neck, running from his collar bone to his jaw, before moving down his body and catching his hips in his finger’s grasp. 

“Good boy,” Sebastian mused softly into the skin of Ciel’s hip. Ciel gave a short mew when the alpha bit down softly before licking the injury away. He moved his lips to the tip of Ciel’s rock hard cock, lapping at the precum before swallowing him whole. 

Ciel’s hands gripped his hair, his little hips stuttering into the alpha’s mouth with a cry. Sebastian chuckled around his length, encouraging the boy to fuck into his mouth. Ciel didn’t waste a moment before thrusting, watching as the alpha sucked him in. He was transfixed by the pleasure, the scent, the man who had given him the opportunity to be so utterly vulnerable and taken care of. The neko’s tail wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and the boy felt the vibrations on his cock from Sebastian’s soft moan. When the alpha brought his tongue into the mix, swirling around the bottom of his length as the boy fucked into his lips, Ciel knew he wasn’t going to last long. Sebastian’s hands trailed down to grip his cheeks, sucking harder now as the boy continued his thrusts. 

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum,” Ciel panted out, his hands tightening in the alpha’s hair as he gave a harsh thrust. The neko released into the man’s mouth, stuttering and bucking softly as Sebastian continued to suck him, his head down to the base of the little cock’s shaft as he patiently waited out the boy’s orgasm. 

When Ciel’s hips had stopped and his head fell back to the pillow, Sebastian pulled off, swallowing the evidence of the creature’s release, and moved up the bed to curl the boy into his chest. Ciel accepted the care without hesitation, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as he tried to calm his breaths. Sebastian pressed kisses into the boys head, mumbling a string of praises. When the neko had calmed Sebastian handed him another pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt, or rather, a large for Ciel and a small for the alpha. Sebastian’s mom was already gone by the time they made their way downstairs. 

Ciel found himself in love with the way Sebastian handled his siblings. It was, for lack of a better word, cute. The alpha had them fed and entertained within the first hour and was currently helping his little brother with some math homework. Ciel was at the opposite end of the dining room table, allowing the younger of the pair paint his face in makeup. Normally he would be adverse to the idea, but the omega had given him big puppy dog eyes and a jumble of pleas, so he sat and allowed her to apply what felt like pounds of liquid and powder to his skin. Sebastian was eyeing the ordeal from across the wood, a small grin as the neko fell victim to his sister’s begging. 

Ciel took up Sebastian’s offer to bring someone over, and Alois was texted the moment the makeup had been applied. He begged the girl to take it off before his friend arrived but she denied him, going so far to cry when Ciel threatened to use a paper towel. True to Sebastian’s words, the children promised not to inform their guardian when Sebastian brought his bong downstairs and opened the living room window. Ciel watched the children as they eye’d their brother with fascination. 

The neko’s bowl was handed to him and Ciel took it with a smile, remembering their last argument revolving around the substance. Just to prove a point he snapped it through, loving the heated buzz in his chest as he leaned back against Sebastian. The alpha started a movie before Alois arrived, and Ciel left the family in the living room when a knock resounded throughout the hall. He opened the door with a small smile, forgetting about the dense foundation and intense lipstick as he greeted his friend. 

“Woah. What happened to you?” Alois questioned, looking over his friend’s face with a goofy smile as he entered. 

“Sebastian’s little sister happened,” Ciel huffed, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“You let Sebastian’s little sister put makeup on you?” Alois questioned as he removed his shoes. 

“She wouldn’t stop begging and when I tried to take it off she cried,” Ciel explained, leading the boy into the living room to join the rest of the group. 

“I’ll clean you up tonight, don’t worry,” Alois chuckled. The three heads turned to find the pair. Sebastian smiled, waving slightly at the fellow neko. The children gawked. 

“You’re a neko too?” The little girl asked excitedly. Alois chuckled as he plopped down on the couch, leaving enough space for Ciel between him and the alpha. 

“Nah, this is just a costume,” He joked back. The little girl screwed her face together. 

“No it’s not!” She argued back. 

“It was a joke, sis. Of course he’s a neko,” The young alpha shot back, still staring at the new creature. Ciel moved to sit between them, draping his legs over Sebastian’s hands as he plucked the bong from his fingers. 

“So are you with both of them then?” The girl asked Sebastian. Ciel growled lightly at the question and Sebastian looked down at him with loving eyes. 

“Nope, just this one,” Sebastian emphasized the statement by gripping Ciel’s hips and pulling him into his lap. Ciel clawed at him softly and made a noise of protest. 

“I’m not his,” He informed the children. Sebastian rolled his eyes from behind the boy. 

“You aren’t dating?” The girl questioned. Ciel shook his head and Sebastian did the same. 

“But you’re mating?” The boy questioned with a quirked brow. Both Ciel and Sebastian stiffened. 

“Look, when you guys grow up and get into complicated relationships, where you can’t get along and constantly fight unless your fucking, then you’ll understand.” Alois spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Alois!” The alpha growled at the man. The blond boy only shrugged. 

“What? They’re old enough to know whats going on,” The neko reasoned. Ciel huffed and Sebastian gave a sigh. 

“They’re seven and ten,” Sebastian gave blankly. Alois shrugged. 

“So? Ciel and I were fucking when we were ten,” 

“Alois!” Now it was Ciel’s turn to reprimand his friend, turning in Sebastian’s hold to glare. The children on the floor giggled as Sebastian stared him down. 

“You fucked Ciel?” He questioned. 

“I told you about it!” Ciel argued back. 

“I thought you were joking,” Sebastian admitted. 

“Why would I joke about that?” Ciel asked, exhaspirated. 

“Wait, how did this even come up?” Alois interrupted. Both of them looked his way as Sebastian answered. 

“Does that really matter right now? How many times?” He questioned with a small glare. His grip on the neko’s hips was getting tighter and Ciel let out a small yelp when his hip bone was pressed down. 

“What?! Sebastian!” Ciel warned. The alpha ignored him as he waited for an answer. 

“I dunno, a lot. What’s it to you?” Alois questioned with a smirk. The neko knew Sebastian only cared because he’d become possessive over Ciel. He liked him, whether or not he wanted to admit it. They seemed closer now, and Alois wondered whether or not he had admitted it to the boy. 

“When you were ten?” He questioned further. Alois gave another shrug at that. 

“Ciel was hot, what’s wrong with it?” He shot back. The giggling children on the floor had doubled over at the very mature conversation happening before that. Sebastian gave a soft growl, something that was muted when Ciel kissed at the base of his neck and purred the way   
Alois did when he was trying to calm him down. 

“Don’t tell mom about this,” Sebastian warned the children as the neko clung to his neck. The children nodded, still in fits of giggles, and Alois reached over the pair to grab the bong off the table. 

“So, what are we watching?” 

Throughout the movie Ciel stayed close to Sebastian, curled into the canyon of his shoulder as the alpha stroked softly at his hair.


	5. super short bc packing for Europe

Throughout the movie Ciel stayed close to Sebastian, curled into the canyon of his shoulder as the alpha stroked softly at his hair. The children were exhausted by the time the credits were rolling, but the three almost adults were wide awake in the prime of the night. Ciel had splayed across the couch, draping his legs over his neko friend as Sebastian led his siblings upstairs. The two nekos took the opportunity to steal some of his weed and smoke a few bowls. 

“So what’s up with you and Sebastian?” Alois asked as Ciel packed. Ciel shrugged. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He shot back. Alois sighed, laying his head on Ciel’s shoulder with a soft purr to calm him. 

“I mean, what’s up with you guys? I mean, are there, like, feelings?” Alois questioned. Ciel went quiet, his cheeks turning pink as he slid his hand over to grasp the lighter. “Oh my god there totally is! You like him!” The boy accused. Ciel huffed softly. 

“Look, I don’t wanna jinx anything, okay? We’re just fucking, for now,” Ciel spoke back. “What’s it matter to you? You haven’t gotten any dick in weeks,” Ciel threw back. Alois shrugged. 

“I guess nobody can compare to you,” The neko flirted. Ciel scoffed at that. 

“I’m sure theres thousands of alpha cocks that more than just compare to mine,” The shorter neko responded. He took the pause in the conversation as an opportunity to take his rip. 

“It’s not about the cock it’s about how you use it,” Alois remarked. Ciel blew the smoke out into Alois face. 

“Whatever,” Ciel brushed off. 

“I’m being serious! Everyone else just throws me around. Don’t get me wrong, its great, but I miss bouncing on your cock. The way you held my hips? Your moans? Mm,” Alois trailed off, taking the bong from Ciel’s hands as he spoke. Ciel rolled his eye. 

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Ciel tried to shut him up, but Alois wasn’t having any of it. 

“I can’t believe you’re bottoming now, you’re such a good top,” The neko continued as he packed more. 

“Ciel topped?” Sebastian’s voice rang through the living room and Ciel groaned as the heat in his cheeks grew. 

“Fuck yeah he did! It was the best sex ever, I really don’t know how he gave it up,” Alois admitted, not bothering to uncurl himself around his ex-lover as he spoke. Sebastian flopped down next to them, attempting to pull Ciel into his lap when Alois hissed and Ciel batted him away. Sebastian wondered if it was because the neko needed more species-on-species time and decided to leave it, instead grabbing the bong from Alois. 

“Alois if you could stop talking about our sex life, I’d appreciate it,” Ciel huffed as the blond boy licked at his hair. 

“You? Topping? No way, I wanna hear about this,” Sebastian insisted as he packed his own bowl. 

“If you two plan on torturing me, the least you can do is offer me a drink first,” The blue-haired neko complained. Sebastian nodded before standing, much to the boy’s surprise. 

“What kind?” The alpha asked as he stepped towards the kitchen. 

“Vodka?” Ciel questioned, wondering what Sebastian even had. The alpha nodded before leaving the room. When the alpha returned a few minutes later, the man had two drinks, handing both of them to the neko’s before settling back into the couch and grabbing his momentarily forgotten bowl. The alpha had mixed it with orange juice, something Ciel would normally complain about if not for the free drink. 

“Now. Spill the details,” Sebastian ordered the pair, his knee crossed over his ankle as he ripped from the bong. Alois took a long sip before starting, allowing Ciel to sip on his as his secrets were flushed out in the open. 

“Okay so, Ciel? Major top. A great one too. Left tons of bites and scratches, would fuck me literally anywhere I wanted, super good in bed. When we broke up, we stopped fucking, for the most part. Haven’t done in it months though,” Alois complained, taking another large sip. Ciel sat in silence, enjoying the warmth spreading through his chest from the combined drugs. 

“Wait, you dated?” He questioned the blond boy. Alois nodded. 

“Yeah for like a year and a half,” He huffed. “Ciel, baby, you didn’t tell him? Too embarrassed?” He teased. Ciel huffed. 

“Of course not,” The boy denied as he took a bigger gulp, allowing Alois to restart his cleaning through his hair. 

“So let me get this straight. You two omegas, dated?” Sebastian questioned again as he took his rip. The pair nodded. 

“The dynamics are less enforced with nekos. That’s why we have so many female alphas. Like Sieglinde,” Alois explained. Ciel made a small noise when Alois tongue flicked across his ear and the blond neko batted his hand away as he continued to clean. Neko’s were also lightweight, Sebastian noticed, as Ciel got progressively more buzzed the longer they talked. His eyes were already looking a little wider, his tail swishing happily just above the floor and a small resonating through his abdomen as a result of the other neko’s doting. Sebastian wasn’t jealous. He knew they weren’t going to end up together. The dynamics might be loose, but Sebastian knew Ciel wanted a mate, and omegas couldn’t mate. Instead, he found it quite cute that the neko’s had had something together in the past. He could imagine it, a little Ciel and Alois, holding hands, cuddling all over, not that they didn’t still do all those things. Ciel moved away from his friend to cuddle up to Sebastian instead, and the alpha happily replaced the bong in his lap with the boy. Ciel made a sweet trill when the alpha’s arm wrapped around his waist. 

Alois kept gulping his orange juice down with a smile. He knew Ciel liked Sebastian and vice versa. The two were evenly matched, and the neko had obviously grown attached to this alpha. 

“So Sebastian, what exactly are you’re intentions with my ex?” Alois asked, more buzzed than Ciel now. Sebastian looked down at the neko kneading on his chest before responding. 

“I wanna be his boyfriend. I wanna mate with him one day, if I’m gonna be completely transparent here,” The alpha admitted. Ciel made a soft, happy noise at that as he began to suckle on the edge of Sebastian’s shirt. The alpha only chuckled as he pet the boy’s hair, allowing the creature to submit to his very kitten-like antics. 

“You wanna be my boyfriend?” Ciel whispered. Sebastian nodded. 

“Of course I do. I’d be lucky to date you,” The alpha admitted. Ciel took a large gulp of juice from his glass before speaking. 

“Psh, yeah you would,” Ciel grumbled, nipping softly at Sebastian’s arm. It didn’t hurt, and the alpha couldn’t help but enjoy the neko’s mannerisms. Ciel was obviously still tired, his eye beginning to drift shut as he continued to rub against the alpha. The creature made a small noise, something wanting and whiney, and Sebastian’s heart nearly melted when Alois moved across the couch to cuddle into the boy, still in Sebastian’s lap. He remarked that he felt like some sort of pet-keeper, with two neko’s snuggling on him, and resisted the urge to laugh. 

Ciel cuddled into the both of them, perfectly happy and relaxed. Sebastian had never seen so little tension in the boy’s face, and it was not only something he marveled at but something he treasured. Watching Ciel lean back in his arms to get closer to Alois, kneading and suckling on Sebastian’s chest through his shirt while receiving generous, cleaning licks to his hair from the other neko was, most certainly, the most peaceful moment in his life. 

It didn’t take long for Ciel to fall asleep there, comforted by both his own kind and an alpha he trusted. Ciel was softly suckling at Sebastian’s shirt as he slept, allowing the other neko to continue petting and licking at him. 

Sebastian helped the two neko’s get into a cab that night. The moment Ciel and Alois drove away he felt himself missing the boy he’d grown so attached to. Ciel slept with Alois that night, curled up into a tight ball as he clutched at the blond boy’s chest with his claws. Alois didn’t mind. He’d spent countless nights like this, and so he pressed a kiss to the boy’s head before sleeping himself. 

Monday classes were never fun. The whole group seemed to be in dismay for the entirety of the morning. Lizzie and May were nowhere as cheery as normal. Alois’ and Ciel had their ears pinned back to their head, Finny was straight up sulking, and the alpha men were all agitated. 

When Sebastian was called into the office, he didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t done anything worth getting in trouble for recently, despite the wax pen and vape hits taken in the bathroom stalls, and maybe a few damaged rails as a result of his on-campus skating. The last thing he expected, however, was to be praised and asked for a favor. 

The principal explained that there was a new neko on campus, and because of his ‘relationships’ with Ciel and Alois, he would be the perfect person to show him around. Sebastian, not only not being used to the praise but also delighted that his ways with the neko’s already present were up to par, agreed. 

The neko was taller than Ciel, with dusty brown hair and orange eyes. He was less attractive than either of the neko’s he knew, in his eyes, and had a tail much longer than Ciel or Alois’. He was an omega, much like the other two, and seemed pretty shy. Sebastian hadn’t realized how much he lied Ciel’s fiery personality until meeting this boy. 

He showed him around the school, pointing out where different sophmore-level classes were and giving him a tour of the library and gym. He dropped him off and picked him up from the first three morning classes, directing him to each building and giving him shortcuts to each one in case he was ever running late. He offered to bring this new neko to lunch with the group, knowing he would probably want to spend time with his fellow creatures and someone he knew during lunch. He hadn’t thought Ciel would be mad, as the boy seemed to get along with plenty of nekos. Apparently, Jack, the neko he had led around all morning, also had neko friends. 

When they arrived at the lunch table the tension was immediate. Ciel and Alois both stiffened. Alois sniffed the air, glancing up and down the new creature with suspicion as he sat down next to Sebastian. Ciel glared. 

“Hey guys,” Sebastian greeted the group. Claud, Joker, and Snake were already there. 

“Ooh! A new friend! Who’s this?” Lizzie questioned, leaning forward to meet the boy. 

“This is Jackson, he’s new here,” Sebastian introduced, pulling his sandwich from his bag. Ciel straight up growled, and Sebastian gave him a look of pure confusion as he bit into his sandwich, his eyebrows scrunching and mouth turning down. 

“I’m Lizzie!” The blond girl introduced, already infatuated with the creature. Jackson gave a soft smile in return, placing his gaze back on the alpha as if awaiting instructions. 

Ciel didn’t want to see it. ‘Of course I was wrong’, Ciel thought to himself. ‘Just another cat-fucker, nothing more. He never cared for me, obviously he’s moved on quite fast after humiliating me. Maybe it was that night that started this. Was he too embarrassed by me? Should I have resisted more? When did he even find this boy? Why are they sitting too close?’ He could feel himself becoming more tense, his tail angrily swishing side to side and his ears tilting back away from the group. He wanted to get up and leave, but he also didn’t want to make a scene. He watched as ‘Jackson’ looked up to his alpha, waiting for directions like any omega would. Ciel felt sick to his stomach. 

Alois noticed his discomfort immediately. It was no secret that Ciel was a possessive creature. He didn’t like to share, and he certainly didn’t take lightly to other omegas hanging around what he wanted. Alois knew this, from personal experience and watching the boy for years, so he grasped the boy’s hand under the table. Ciel squeezed it, hard. Alois almost jumped at the force, but instead he squeezed back, letting the omega know everything was okay. 

When Sebastian offered part of his sandwich to the lunch-less omega neko, Ciel stood, pulling Alois and their joined hands with him. Both nekos stood in front of the group, one fuming and one somewhat confused. Everybody watched when they stormed away, Ciel latching onto the blond boy as Alois led them out together. Sebastian felt a twinge of jealousy as the ex-couple left, joined together. 

“Jackson have you met Joker? He’s great. I gotta pee, but I’ll be right back,” Quickly, he introduced Jackson to Joker before standing and setting off to find the pair. 

It didn’t take long. The moment he rounded the corner of the hallway he spotted Ciel, curled up into a ball, sobbing. His head was laid in Alois lap as he cried, the blond neko stroking his head softly and making a series of noises Sebastian didn’t understand. The boy’s cries were the hardest Sebastian’s ever heard. There was gasping and mumbles, screams and chokes, whines and shouts. His heart broke watching his boy curl against someone else as he was so tragically upset. The alpha approached, only to be hissed at by Alois. He raised a brow, taking another step, before a water bottle was chucked at his head. He ducked, giving Alois the ‘what the fuck’ look. 

“Stay the fuck away from him. You’ve done enough,” The blond neko hissed, trying to quiet Ciel’s growing cries. They were gut-wrenchingly loud and desperate, broken and hurt and the alpha wanted nothing more than to end it. 

“What did I do? Please let me talk to him,” The alpha begged, stopping in his tracks as he waited for the boy’s approval. 

“What do you mean, ‘what did you do’? Ciel and I saw you today! You’ve had another omega, a neko omega, hung off your arm all day. And then, and then, you have the audacity to give it food? Are you fucking with me? Get the fuck out of here Sebastian, you have no idea what your doing to him and he’s done nothing to deserve this!” The blond boy shouted. Sebastian tensed up at the accusations. 

“The principal asked me to show him around! And I didn’t know giving him food was such a big deal or I never would have done it!” Sebastian argued back frantically. 

“You think it’s okay to do that in front of Ciel? At all? Do you know absolutely anything about nekos? Do you? Do you know how horribly offensive it is to give food to someone when you’re courting a neko? Do you know how fucking mean it is to give guidance to another neko? Do you?” Alois shouted, outweighing the volume of Ciel’s cries as he reprimanded the alpha. 

“Obviously not! If I knew any of this I wouldn’t have done it! All I want is Ciel!” The alpha argued. 

“No! You wanna fuck that boy! I know you do!” Ciel accused through cries. Sebastian’s chest ached, a wash of regret falling over him as he dropped to his knees. 

“No, no baby. I don’t. I don’t want anything to do with him. I was asked to show him around, and he didn’t have any lunch, I felt bad for him and I wanted to help. I’m sorry if what I did offended you. Please understand. I don’t know anything about neko courting. I didn’t know what I did would be so offensive to you. I didn’t know I would hurt you, Ciel. I never want to hurt you. Please, please baby, believe me,” The alpha pleaded. 

It was desperate and filled with tears, and Alois was stunned with the complete emotion and honesty in the alpha’s voice. ‘Is Sebastian falling in love with Ciel?’, he asked himself. It was clear that he was by the way he was acting, on his knees and in tears because of his unknowingly hurtful actions. Ciel’s head propped up over Alois’ lap with tear stained cheeks and a very red eye. 

“You can’t keep doing stuff like this! Giving food is a big deal! ‘Hanging out’ with another neko is a big fucking deal. You can’t keep expecting me to sit here and watch you lead somebody else around, or give someone else your lunch!” Ciel growled, tears still falling down his cheeks. The alpha scooted forward far enough to touch the boy, but kept his hands to himself. 

“Give me a list,” Sebastian offered, staring Ciel directly in the eye as he spoke. 

“What?” The boy questioned. 

“Give me a list of everything I should and shouldn’t do when I’m courting you and I’ll follow it to a ‘T’. I want you Ciel. I only want you, and I want to prove it,” Sebastian promised. The boy nodded slowly as he pushed himself from the other nekos lap. 

“Fine. I’ll give you a list. But if you fuck up after I give you it, you’re gone,” The neko threatened. Sebastian, with tears still trailing down his cheeks, nodded. 

“I promise I’ll be perfect for you Ciel. I’ve never wanted anybody like this before. I wanna date you, mate you, be the one you come to whenever you’re sad and take care of you until you die,” The alpha admitted, only now reaching out to brush a tear of the boy’s cheek. Ciel huffed, still upset with the man, as he nodded.


	6. finally back

“You can’t keep doing stuff like this! Giving food is a big deal! ‘Hanging out’ with another neko is a big fucking deal. You can’t keep expecting me to sit here and watch you lead somebody else around, or give someone else your lunch!” Ciel growled, tears still falling down his cheeks. The alpha scooted forward far enough to touch the boy, but kept his hands to himself. 

“Give me a list,” Sebastian offered, staring Ciel directly in the eye as he spoke. 

“What?” The boy questioned. 

“Give me a list of everything I should and shouldn’t do when I’m courting you and I’ll follow it to a ‘T’. I want you Ciel. I only want you, and I want to prove it,” Sebastian promised. The boy nodded slowly as he pushed himself from the other nekos lap. 

“Fine. I’ll give you a list. But if you fuck up after I give you it, you’re gone,” The neko threatened. Sebastian, with tears still trailing down his cheeks, nodded. 

“I promise I’ll be perfect for you Ciel. I’ve never wanted anybody like this before. I wanna date you, mate you, be the one you come to whenever you’re sad, take care of you until you die,” The alpha admitted, only now reaching out to brush a tear of the boy’s cheek. Ciel huffed, still upset with the man, as he nodded. 

“You can’t do this shit anymore. It’s not fair,” The boy practically whined. Sebastian cooed at the creature softly, pulling him up and into his arms now that he was calm. 

“I know baby, I know. I’m so, so sorry. I had no idea it would make you upset, really. I’ll do tons of research and I’ll memorize the list. I promise,” Sebastian promised, pressing soft kisses into the boy’s hair as Ciel curled around him. He was still sniffling softly. 

“Get rid of that neko. Pass him off to one of your other friends and spend the rest of the day with me. We’re leaving,” Ciel growled. Sebastian raised a brow at the attitude with a soft smile. 

“Is this a requirement on the list?” He teased softly. Ciel huffed. 

“Yes,” He ordered. 

“Of course, I’ll get to it right away,” Sebastian promised. He wasn’t concerned with the rest of the school seeing the two of them together, in fact, he never was in the first place, especially after Ciel’s heat. So he didn’t hesitate to stand and wrap the boy around him fully as he made his way back to the cafeteria. 

Their group of friends were pretty shocked, to say the least, to see a non-heat or rut induced Ciel and Sebastian entering this way, which was not to say they weren’t pleased. A sly smile made it’s way across every member’s face as Sebastian walked to his side of the table. 

“Hey Jackson, Ciel and I are gonna head out, is it cool if Snake or Joker shows you around for the rest of the day?” He questioned. The brown-haired boy nodded, eyes fixated on the beautiful couple before him. 

“Is he your mate?” The boy questioned softly. Sebastian was ready to answer when Ciel cut in with an angry hiss. 

“Yes,” The boy lied, and Sebastian found himself dumbfounded. 

“He’s really pretty,” The other Neko beamed, reaching his hand out to shake Ciel’s. “I’m Jackson,” He introduced softly. Ciel took one look at the hand pointed at Sebastian and himself and hissed. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and as Alois slipped into his seat next to Finny, it was the blond creatures turn to introduce himself. 

“I’m Alois,” He introduced, taking the hand that was outstretched with a small smile. Ciel hissed again, louder this time, as a noise of protest ripped its way through his throat. 

“Ciel,” The blond boy hissed back, unamused by his friend’s jealous antics. Ciel made another small noise and moved to press his head into Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian was somewhat understanding of Ciel’s behavior, despite how truly sour it was. 

“Sebastian, would you mind if I had a word with him before you leave?” Alois requested. Sebastian shook his head and lowered the boy to the lunchroom floor. Before Ciel could protest Alois had stood and was dragging the small blue-haired boy away from the group by the hand. 

Once they were in the hallway alone Alois turned to Ciel, pushing him up against the wall of metal lockers will a small shove, something Ciel knew was friendly, and brought his face close. The scent of Alois never failed to calm Ciel down. He stared into his best friend’s light blue eyes with question. 

“Stop being so fucking rude, Ciel. He’s one of us. He’s alone, and he’s scared, and he needs friends. He’s not interested in Sebastian. You need to stop,” The blond neko warned. Ciel hissed at him, casting his gaze down and away to the side, only to have it brought back with Alois’ fingers on his chin. 

“No, look at me. Stop hissing and growling and calm the fuck down. He didn’t know you existed, it wasn’t his fault. You know what it’s like to feel like that, Ciel. You know what it’s like to feel alone. Nobody deserves that,” Alois persuaded. Ciel made a soft noise at that, something whiney and stubborn, and Alois pressed a small kiss on his lips. “Calm down,” He pleaded. 

“I don’t like him,” Ciel protested softly. Alois huffed out a breath of air in his face. 

“You don’t like him because Sebastian was being stupid. Don’t take it out on Jackson,” Alois reminded. The blue-haired boy made another soft whine, and Alois pressed another small peck on the corner of his lips. 

“Fine.” Ciel mumbled into his lips. Alois brought a hand up to pet Ciel’s hair, earning him a soft purr, and he gave the boy one more stern look. 

“I’m gonna go make friends with him,” Alois informed. Ciel gave another small hiss at that, and Alois gave a warning growl as he continued, “and you’re gonna play nice. He’s not going to replace you, with either Sebastian or I. We love you, not him. Stop being so jealous,” Alois warned again. 

“But what if he wants to date you,” Ciel whined. Alois brow raised at that. 

“Ciel we aren’t dating. You can’t stop me from dating someone else,” He reminded softly. Ciel huffed. 

“I’m not trying to, I just don’t like him,” The boy argued back. Alois pressed his nose into the boy’s hair and breathed in Ciel’s unique scent. 

“Well, he’s not my type, so either way, there’s nothing for you to worry about,” Alois promised. 

“Then what is your type,” Ciel growled. Alois rolled his eyes, leaning his head down to press his nose against Ciel’s cheek. Ciel loved the comfort the boy was giving him. He was used to Alois’ touches, his soft words and sweet kisses, and truthfully he didn’t think he could ever give them up. 

“You, baby. Always you,” Alois spoke truthfully, giving a nip at Ciel’s jaw. The boy yelped softly at the bite. 

“Alois,” The blue-boy warned. Alois shushed him softly as he pressed their chests together. 

“I know. I know. I like Sebastian for you. He likes you a lot. He’s good for you. Now come on. You’re going to go introduce yourself, properly, and be. fucking. nice. Okay?” He ordered. Ciel nodded into Alois’ neck with a soft noise and Alois’ hands removed themselves from the boy’s hips. 

The two made their way back into the lunchroom, finding Sebastian sat between Snake and Bard, laughing softly at something the blond alpha was talking about. Ciel was happy to see Jackson deep in conversation with Joker instead of the apple of his affections. Jackson stiffened when Ciel and Alois approached, and Sebastian paused his conversation to watch the interaction, in case he needed to intervene. 

“Ciel,” Alois nudged the boy, and Ciel stuck out a hand for the new neko to shake. 

“I’m Ciel. Nice to meet you,” He tried, and the boy took his hand with a happy smile. 

“I’m Jackson. Good to meet you too,” He gave. Alois smiled. 

“Ciel can be a little… protective, at first, but I’m sure he’ll warm up nice for you. Won’t you Ciel?” The blond creature teased, earning him a soft glare. Alois placed a hand on the small of Ciel’s back and pressed a small kiss to his hairline as he continued. “If you’d like to come over sometime, we have a little pack that would love to meet you, I’m sure,” Alois offered. Jackson beamed at the offer. 

“I’d love to! I don’t really have any neko friends,” He admitted softly. 

“Wonder why,” Ciel scoffed. Alois bit his cheek, somewhat harder than before, and Ciel gave another small yelp before muttering an apology. Jackson let out a small chuckle as he watched the pair. 

“I didn’t know Sebastian was taken, honestly. I’m not interested. Actually, I’m not interested in boys at all,” The boy admitted. Ciel felt the tension leave his shoulders and Alois gave a small smile at that. 

“Then we’ll have to introduce you to Lizzie. She’s been giving you eyes since you sat down,” Alois pointed out, flicking his head over towards the blond girl who was, in fact, staring with a small blush now. Jackson turned his head to meet her gaze and her blush tripled as she gave a small wave. 

“I wanna go home,” Ciel whispered to Alois, and the neko nodded as he took his hand away from Ciel’s back. Sebastian stood then, noticing Ciel’s stare, and walked over towards them. 

“You ready?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, gripping onto Sebastian’s hand as he prepared to leave. 

“Nice to meet you,” Ciel bid, giving Alois a soft peck on the cheek before turning and dragging Sebastian away from the group. Sebastian didn’t say anything until they reached the quiet hallway. 

“So I’m your mate now, hm?” He questioned the boy. Ciel huffed. 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Ciel defended. Sebastian gave a soft laugh at that. 

“He’s straight,” Sebastian countered, giving the pale hand a small squeeze. Ciel’s cheeks heated slightly at that. 

“Whatever. I still didn’t like it,” He argued. Sebastian opened the door to the parking lot for Ciel, allowing him to slip through before closing it behind them. 

“My house then?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded. Sebastian handed Ciel the aux when they got in the car, and Ciel eyed him suspiciously. 

“What kind of music?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian shrugged. 

“Whatever you want, I don’t mind,” The alpha admitted. Ciel shuffled through his Spotify until settling on his favorite, Teenagers, and Sebastian smiled over at the boy. He watched Ciel’s leg bounce to the music, his ears turning and flickering as he took in the different sounds. Ciel’s tail was resting on the gear shift, something Sebastian found endearing. 

“How strong is your tail?” He questioned the boy. Ciel gave him an odd look. 

“Why?” He questioned. 

“I was just wondering, like, if you were driving, could you shift with your tail?” Sebastian questioned. The boy let out a laugh as he shook his head. 

“You’re so fucking dumb. But to answer your question, no, it’s not strong enough.” Ciel admitted. Sebastian let out a small chuckle at that before his brain went down the gutter. He felt himself grow hard with the thought and figured it was worth the ask. 

“Could you… could you choke me with it?” He questioned, somewhat softer than he was speaking before. Ciel’s cheeks went pink as he looked over at the alpha. He knew he could, in fact, he had with Alois before. The positions were a little hard. It was easiest if they were sixty-nine-ing, but reverse cowgirl was doable and a few others came to mind. 

“I can,” Ciel nodded, pretending to be unaffected. Sebastian gave a soft growl as he willed his hard on to go away. “I can do a lot of things with my tail, Sebastian,” He continued, sliding the appendage over to the alpha’s lap. He felt the bulge there and bit back a smile, softly running his tail over the hardened flesh. The alpha groaned and pushed himself up into the tail, only to have Ciel take it away and rest it back on the shifter. Sebastian gave a soft snarl at that, and Ciel let out a giggle. 

“Stop being such a tease,” The alpha warned. Ciel only shrugged. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was just stretching,” He amused. He slid his tail back over to Sebastian’s lap, brushing over him again, a little harder this time. 

“Ciel,” He growled. Ciel, again, bit back his smile, as he looked out the window. 

“Sebastian,” The boy countered. He let his tail thump happily over the clothed cock as he watched the scenery go by. 

“I fucking hate you,” Sebastian groaned out, resisting the urge to pull over and fuck the boy right there. A small drizzle picked up as they continued to drive. 

“But you don’t really mean that, do you?” Ciel teased, turning to place his hand over the bulge now. Sebastian made a deep, grumbling noise in his chest as his fingers tightened over the wheel. 

“Fuck, no,” He breathed when Ciel gave a small squeeze. “Ciel I can’t while I’m driving, please,” He begged. Ciel pretended he didn’t hear, rubbing his thumb over the obvious imprint of the head. Sebastian’s hips jerked. 

He ran the tip of his finger along the ridge of the head, pressing down into the fabric of his jeans just slightly when he moved down to the slit. He rubbed small circles there, and Sebastian let out a loud moan when his fingers scratched over the head softly. Sebastian bucked into the hand softly, a small sweat picking up on his hairline as he attempted to gain more friction. 

“We’re five minutes from home, can’t you wait?” He questioned. 

“And what do you plan on doing when we get home then?” Ciel asked as he thumbed over the head again. 

“Nng, fuck. I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, thats what I’m gonna do,” Sebastian breathed out, switching lanes to exit the highway. Ciel let out a breath of his own at that, feeling himself grow slick. “I’m gonna bend you over the table and shove my cock so deep inside you’ll feel it in your tummy. Gonna, fuck, gonna spank the shit out of you for being such a brat today,” He continued, falling apart with the way Ciel’s little fingers played with his cock. Ciel gave a little whimper at that, his free hand coming down to palm at his own cock as Sebastian spoke. 

“Please,” Ciel whispered, closing his eyes as he focused on his own pulsing erection. 

“You want that baby? You want me to paint your pretty little ass pink? Split you open with my cock with the blinds open, so everyone can see what a dirty little boy you really are?” He continued. Ciel let out a soft mew, something that, unbeknownst to him, drove Sebastian wild. 

“Yes, yes daddy. T-Tear me apart, please,” Ciel begged, increasing the pressure on his cock.

“Thats it,” Sebastian growled. The door suddenly flew open, and Ciel realized they had arrived while his eyes were closed. He was lifted from his seat without another word and carried inside the house, pushed up against the door once it was closed and attacked by the alpha’s lips. Ciel kissed back hungrily, practically swallowing Sebastian’s tongue as they shed their clothes in a chaotic haze. Once they were sufficiently naked the man moved them, Ciel’s legs wrapped around the alpha’s pale hips, before he was placed on the ground and roughly turned, his face shoved into the wood of the dining room table as Sebastian ran his hands down the boy’s sides. His hands were pinned to the small of his back then, pressed into the skin roughly as a harsh smack was delivered to his backside. Ciel cried out, just slightly, and Sebastian growled before delivering a harder blow to the same cheek. Ciel mewed quietly, wiggling his lower half in a half-assed attempt to get away from the stinging pain. It was futile, he realized, as warm slick ran down his thigh. 

Another harsh hit was given to his other cheek, once, twice, three times. Red blotches were forming on Ciel’s pale skin, and Sebastian growled at the sight. Having the boy below him like this, bent over his dining room table and mewling, was enough to drive him mad for years. The smell of Ciel’s skin, the sounds he made, the way he looked, everything about him made Sebastian want him that much more. He smacked the boy again, hard and fast, on the previous cheek, before digging his nails into the flesh and squeezing. Ciel cried out, half happily, as the poor creature’s trapped cock twitched against the wood. 

Sebastian alternated cheeks, each smack harder than the last. It pulled noises from Ciel he could play on repeat for the rest of his life, from cries and wails, to mews and meows, he loved it all. When Ciel’s backside was fire red, he smacked both of his hands down on the boys cheeks, letting the boy’s wrists free, before spreading his cheeks and staring down at the pink, wet hole. Ciel whimpered, pushing his ass up into the man’s grip in waiting. 

“Fuck, you look so pretty like this,” Sebastian complimented. Ciel gave an incomprehensible noise back. Sebastian poked at his entrance before slipping in a finger, curling it just right once it was fully seated inside. Ciel mewled, loudly. Sebastian’s cock was jumping, and he wanted nothing more than to shove it in, but he also didn’t want to hurt Ciel, so instead he slipped another finger and scissored them around. 

“Sebastian please!” The boy begged, pushing back into the fingers. 

“Patience, darling,” Sebastian warned, adding another finger in to stretch him. 

“No, please, I want your cock, please,” Ciel continued, his tail wrapping around Sebastians wrist and attempting to pull it away. Sebastian ignored it as he slid in his fourth finger. 

“Ciel,” He growled, using his fingers to finish stretching him before pulling them out. The moment his cock glided into the warm, wet hole, Ciel’s claws were out, scratching at the wood beside him. Sebastian pushed in as far as he could go, and Ciel’s eyes clouded with tears. He pulled back to thrust again, harder this time, and Ciel cried out at the pleasurable burn. 

“Fuck!” The boy cried. Sebastian hit his sweet spot, throwing his body forward and forcing his eyes shut. 

“That’s right baby, cry out for me. Make those pretty little noises daddy loves so much,” Sebastian encouraged, picking up his pace. His hands slipped under Ciel’s hips to hoist him up a bit, allowing him to drill into that spot with near perfect accuracy. Ciel cried and whined, bucked back against the cock and pleaded. Sebastian’s hands were like fire on his skin, and as Ciel’s body rocked on the table, he found himself completely lost in the way Sebastian was taking him. It was hard and rough and utterly perfect, the alpha’s nails gripping into his skin and holding him up like air, forcing his body back and forth like a doll as he fucked into him. 

Ciel could feel himself growing closer to the edge, yet he didn’t want it to end. He willed himself to think about everything except the massive cock tearing him apart and his cock that was rubbing against the smooth table perfectly with the way his hips were raised. He could almost do it, almost pretend he wasn’t about to cum, when one of the hands detatched. Sebastian’s forearm slid under the boy’s abdomen, pressing down on his cock as he used the single arm to hold him. His other hand came to Ciel’s head, pulling back on his hair and forcing the Neko’s head back. Ciel let out a loud meow as he came, the white, hot fluid leaking down onto Sebastian’s arm as the alpha continued to pound into him. 

“Oh, did kitty cum? Hm? Did kitty cum all over daddy’s arm?” Sebastian teased, increasing the speed of his own thrusts as he neared the edge. Ciel whined softly, the overstimulation forcing his cock to grow hard again. Neko’s had exceptional recovery time, but even Ciel couldn’t keep up as Sebastian’s thrusts grew in strength. 

“I’m gonna cum in you, okay?” Sebastian panted out. His voice was strained and his thrusts were nearly inhuman in speed, telltale signs that he was close. 

“Please!” Ciel begged, his claws ripping into the varnish of the wood. Sebastian let out a loud growl as his thrusts slowed to almost nothing. Ciel could feel the other man pulse inside him, a load of hot fluid filling him deep inside as the man kept up a jerky pace. Ciel’s hole involuntarily squeezed him, milking him for all he had, as Sebastian’s head rested between the boy’s shoulder blades. He kept his knot down, thank God, as his orgasm slowed. Ciel’s back and his forehead were both sweaty, and he inhaled the scent of the young boy as he pulled out. He lowered Ciel back to the table gently before turning him around. 

Ciel’s eye was half closed, shining the prettiest blue Sebastian had ever seen. He smiled down at the boy lazily, and Ciel’s heart jumped at the sight. Sebastian took the time to kiss up the boy’s chest, pulling him up so his legs dangled off the table. The alpha cloaked over him with the extra almost two feet of height. Their breaths were ragged, broken and labored. Sebastian’s hand came to rest on the boy’s face, brushing softly at his cheek. 

“You’re so precious,” He whispered to the boy, pressing his lips against Ciel’s before he could protest the compliment. Ciel kissed back softly, seemingly enjoying the comfort Sebastian was giving him. When they broke away, Ciel gave a soft noise, and Sebastian chuckled as he lifted them both off the cum-stained table. 

Ciel was carried into his room, where the he was laid down on the bed. Sebastian left to turn on the shower before returning, pulling the neko into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Ciel made a small keening noise and cuddled back, throwing his arms around his chest and pressing his nose into Sebastian’s scent gland. He could imagine smelling it forever, waking up in ten, twenty years encompassed in it. Feeling Sebastian’s warm, soft skin pressed against him, forever. He felt himself grow rigid, and resisted the urge to get up. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian whispered, brushing his hands down Ciel’s spine as he created the most comforting scent he could. Ciel shook his head as he relaxed back into the warm chest. 

“Nothing,” Ciel whispered. He reached up to play with Sebastian’s hair, something silky soft and jet black. 

“Do you wanna shower?” He questioned the boy. Ciel nodded, but when he was about to stand he was pulled back into the small creature. 

“Not yet,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian fell back into the mattress, gripping at Ciel’s sides softly as he pulled the boy on top of him. Ciel’s tail was swishing back and fort against his claves. He smiled. 

After a few minutes of silent cuddles the pair stood and showered. Ciel complained, as always, about the cum inside him. When Sebastian offered to exert his pleasure elsewhere on the boy’s body however, Ciel refused. 

The two decided to some homework on the now clean dining room table, as they’d missed a considerable amount of school that month. Sebastian was quietly working on an essay on his laptop as Ciel struggled with his chemistry homework. The neko was tempted to rip the worksheet into pieces halfway through. Sebastian could see, and smell, the boy becoming frustrated. Ciel had been stuck on the same problem for ten minutes, and after his twelfth failed attempt to balance the equation, he growled quietly. The grip on his pencil was almost hard enough to break it, and by the fifteenth try, it snapped in the otherwise silent room. He let out an angry cry, throwing the broken wood onto the table and digging his fingers into his palms. 

“Need some help, little one?” Sebastian questioned, scooting his chair closer to peek over at the boy’s work. Ciel growled. 

“This is fucking stupid. I’m never gonna use this! I run a fucking toy company!” Ciel complained angrily. Sebastian held back a smile at the boy’s tantrum. 

“I aced chemistry, you know. I can help you,” Sebastian offered, placing a hand on the boy’s back and rubbing softly. 

“It’s useless. I suck. And I don’t have a pencil anymore,” He groaned. Sebastian did chuckle at that, grabbing the pencil he was using previously and sliding Ciel’s paper over to him.


	7. another one

“It’s useless. I suck. And I don’t have a pencil anymore,” He groaned. Sebastian did chuckle at that, grabbing the pencil he was using previously and sliding Ciel’s paper over to him. 

“You forgot coefficients,” Sebastian pointed out, moving to grab his glasses from beside the computer. 

“Fuck coefficients,” Ciel stated angrily. Sebastian let out a small breath at that. 

“Okay, well you need to save oxygen and hydrogen for last,” He pointed out, tapping the pencil against the letters on the page. 

“What? Since when?” Ciel argued. 

“Since it’s easier to deal with the other elements first,” Sebastian countered. “Here, write out all the elements below each side,” He handed the pencil to Ciel, watching as the boy wrote below each side. His handwriting was cute, Sebastian mused internally. 

“Add a three there to balance the Nitrogen,” He instructed. Ciel’s brows knitted together as he did what was asked. “Good, now put a four in front of the Carbon,” He tapped the carbon with his pencil and Ciel huffed before doing it. “Now it’s balanced. Write it out,”

Ciel wrote out the equation in his pretty handwriting. He stared at it for a moment before putting the pencil down. 

“I still don’t get it,” He huffed softly. His gaze travelled up to Sebastian, and he found himself practically drooling at the sight. Sebastian. Had. Glasses. And fuck he looked hot in them. 

“Oh fuck,” Ciel whispered softly. Sebastian’s eyes raised to meet Ciel’s, and the boy felt himself growing hard. 

“Something wrong?” Sebastian asked, tilting his head down and allowing his glasses to fall to the bridge of his nose as he questioned the boy. 

“Fuck me,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian took in the boys expression, blown pupils and mouth hung slightly open, and gave a smirk. It must have been the glasses.

“Are you really turned on by this?” He asked suspiciously. Ciel nodded, eyes glazing over as they refused to blink. 

“Please fuck me, I’ll finish this later, I don’t care,” He pleaded, moving to sit on Sebastian’s lap. The man wrapped his arms around the neko, placing his hands on the boy’s sides as he chuckled. 

“We have to do homework Ciel, we can’t keep missing school to fuck,” the man chastised. Unfortunately, Ciel had him right where he wanted. 

“Please? Just this once, I promise I’ll be so good,” He begged, grinding down on Sebastian’s half hard length. 

“Ciel, no. Come on, you’ve only got six problems left. I’ll help you with all of them I promise, but we have to get this done,” He argued back. Ciel ground down again, palming himself as he watched the man scold him. 

“I’ll be quick,” He added, undoing his zipper to free his smaller cock. Sebastian groaned at the sight, watching as the boy fisted his cock. 

“Ciel, you’re supposed to be doing homework,” Sebastian knew it was useless at this point, but the neko seemed to be getting off on the whole thing, so he continued. 

“Please, please just let me,” Ciel begged softly. The man shook his head. 

“You’re not being a very good boy, you know. I came over here to make sure you got this done and you can’t even help but to touch yourself,” Sebastian scolded. Ciel whined, softly and prettily, as he played with the head of his cock. “Maybe I should just do this for you, that way we can get back to homework faster. Does that sound fair?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded enthusiastically and it pulled a small chuckle from the alpha’s throat. 

“Eager aren’t we?” He teased as his hand connected with the neko’s cock. Ciel gave a loud meow and pushed up into his hand despirately. Sebastian stroked his cock with ease, watching the convulsing boy in his lap with a painted derogatory stare. Ciel’s eye was half lidded, staring into Sebastian’s red orbs with a pleading look. 

“Seb-Sebastian,” The boy whispered, arching his back into the man. Sebastian chuckled, increasing his pace a little with a soft squeeze. 

“That’s professor Michaelis to you, little one,” Sebastian teased. It was cheesy and stupid and Ciel knew it, but it drove him absolutely mad. He keened softly when Sebastian’s fingers teased at his head. 

“Please, professor, I need to cum,” Ciel begged softly, leaning down into his shoulder to bite softly at the covered flesh. 

“Oh you need to, hm? Are you sure you don’t just want it?” He questioned, picking his stroking back up. Ciel shook his head enthusiastically against his collar bone. 

“Need,” Ciel whispered, bucking his hips up into the hand. Sebastian chuckled, watching the boy grow closer with every stroke of his wrist. And then, as if nothing could break this perfect moment, Ciel’s phone rang out behind him on the table.

“Phones are supposed to be shut off in class,” Sebastian jested. Ciel whined softly when the hand stopped, and looked behind him to check the caller ID. His eyebrows raised a bit when he saw it was Alois, and he pushed Sebastian’s hand off his cock as he picked up. 

“Alois?” He questioned into the phone, still slightly out of breath. 

“Ciel!” The boy cried into the phone, his voice thick with tears. Ciel shot off Sebastian’s lap in a panic. Alois rarely ever cried. 

“Alois? What’s going on?” He questioned as he zipped his pants. Sebastian leaned forward, watching Ciel with wary eyes. 

“I-I went on a date, and, and, Ciel I need you. I’m alone, and it’s cold,” He cried softly, making more than a few ‘neko-distress’ noises. 

“What?! Did they hurt you? Where are you?” He questioned quickly, pacing around the room. 

“I-I’m at your house, but you’re not here, and, and,” He cut himself off with a series of pained sobs and Ciel felt his chest throb. 

“Please calm down, everything’s gonna be okay, just-”

“Where are you?!” Alois screamed, cutting Ciel off in his attempts to calm the creature. 

“I’m at Sebastian’s house, can you, can I….” Ciel trailed off, meeting Sebastian’s eyes when he turned with a questioning look. Sebastian nodded, his eyes filled with similar concern. “Come to Sebastian’s house baby, do you know how to get here? It’s a ten minute walk or I can get you an Uber… scratch the walking I’m getting you an Uber. Stay there, don’t move, okay?” He rushed out, placing the boy on speaker as he opened the app. 

“I need you!” The boy cried, nearly incoherently, and Sebastian’s eyes went wide as saucers as he listened to the distressed creature on the other line. 

“I know baby, I know. I’m getting you here, okay? They’re three minutes away, it’s a red Citréon. It’s a ten minute drive, you can talk to me the whole time, okay?” Ciel calmed, his breathing picking up as he worried for his friend. 

“I don’t wanna be alone,” The boy cried softly, his sobs picking up into a broken jumble of noises. Ciel felt tears gathering in his own eyes at the prospect of Alois getting hurt. 

“Shh, you won’t be for long, I promise. They’re two minutes away, make sure you’re outside of the gate,” Ciel instructed. His tone was much like the tone Sebastian used to calm Ciel, the alpha noticed. 

“I am,” whimpered the blond boy. 

“Good job. You’re doing great. They’re turning the corner, all you gotta do is get in once they’re there, okay?” Ciel spoke softly. Alois made a broken noise and Ciel heard shuffling, another male voice and then the thump of a closing door. 

“I-I’m in,” Alois whispered. Ciel heard a soft whimper from the other end of the line and let out a small breath. 

“Good job baby, you’ll be here soon, okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” He questioned. The worry laced into his tone hurt Sebastian as well. The prospect of someone hurting Ciel, or anyone he cared about, made the alpha angry. 

“Mhm,” Alois cried softly. Ciel gave a soft growl at that, placing the phone down on the table to dig his nails into his palms. Sebastian noticed, taking Ciel’s hands into his own and unravelling them. 

“Who?” Ciel growled, practically shaking. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel’s back and rubbed small circles to calm him, but Ciel ripped himself away, choosing to pace the room instead. 

“Tell you when I’m there, just, just wanna, need,” Alois rambled. Sebastian watched Ciel practically seethe, harder than he’d seen him before, and attempted to take over the situation before Ciel destroyed his house. 

“Alois? It’s me, Sebastian,” Sebastian spoke calmly. Alois let out a soft sob. 

“Seb-Sebastian?” The boy cried over the phone. Sebastian made a noise of confirmation before continuing. 

“Everything’s gonna be alright. You’ll be here soon and we’ll take good care of you. Are you seriously hurt? Do I need to get the med-kit out?” He questioned. Ciel’s ears were flat back to his head, and he resisted the urge to grab Ciel and force him to calm down as well. 

“I-I dunno, I think it’s just bruising. I’m drunk,” The boy admitted. Sebastian let out a small sigh as he watched Ciel pull on his hair, hard. 

“Ciel, come here.” He ordered, his voice deep and authoritative. Ciel’s head snapped up and he did as asked, coming to stand in front of the alpha at his request. Sebastian pulled the boy into his lap, back against his chest, and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

“Want Ciel,” Alois cried softly. 

“Ciel is here. Just a few more minutes, okay?” He reassured, bringing one hand up to stroke at Ciel’s hair. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Alois sobbed. Sebastian raised a brow in question. 

“Didn’t mean to do what?” He asked. 

“Didn’t mean to say Ciel, he got so mad, d-didn’t mean to,” Alois whimpered. Sebastian was now thoroughly confused. Ciel, however, stiffened. It seemed he knew exactly what was going on. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Alois, you’re okay,” Ciel soothed, a small keening noise decorating his last words, almost like a trill. 

“M-My fault,” Alois countered in a pout. Ciel shook his head. 

“No baby, it’s not. You didn’t mean to, it’s no excuse for someone to hurt you,” He promised. Sebastian had a few ideas of what could be going on, but he was still more than confused. 

“Ciel,” The neko breathed out. 

“I’m right here, you’re almost here,” He lulled softly. 

“‘M sorry,” Alois cried. 

“Don’t be sorry, Alois, everything’s okay,” Ciel promised. 

“‘M drunk,” The boy spoke again, hiccuping though his tears. 

“I know, it’s okay,” Ciel pacified, making a soft purring noise now, loud enough for the boy to hear over the phone. Alois gave a strangled cry, and Sebastian watched as a car pulled up in front of his house. 

“Are you here, Alois?” The alpha questioned. 

“Mhm,” Alois confirmed, stepping out of the car. Ciel jumped off Sebastian’s lap, leaving the phone behind as he ran out the door. Sebastian stood, moving to stand in the doorway as Alois was scooped up into Ciel’s arms. The blond creature was sobbing, loudly at that, into the blue-haired boy’s shoulder. Ciel moved them inside quickly, allowing Sebastian to shut the door behind them as they collapsed to the floor. 

Ciel moved to place Alois on his lap as he pet his hair, rubbing his back softly as he made a series of noises Sebastian couldn’t understand. What he did understand, however, was that Alois was hurt, and could need medical attention. 

“Alois, I need to make sure you’re okay. Where did they hurt you?” He questioned, moving to sit on the floor with the pair. Alois was unable to speak through his sobs, keeping his head in the corner of Ciel’s neck as he cried. Sebastian gave an eye to Ciel, who used his hand previously in his hair to tilt his head up. A bright red mark was visible on his cheek, and a darker, almost blue mark was forming around his eye. Ciel gasped, meeting Alois’ teary eyes with an angry look. 

Ciel pushed the taller neko to the ground, climbing on top of him to lift off his shirt. Alois made small noises of protest once he was half bare, and Ciel examined his ribs with his fingers, noting some marks on his left side. Alois wrapped his hands in the blue nest as Ciel leaned down to lick at the injuries. Ciel’s ears were forward and attentive, and Alois was whining softly below the boy as he allowed the boy to inspect him. 

“Ciel, can you move darling? I wanna make sure he’s alright,” Sebastian cooed softly, pulling on Ciel’s sweater clad middle for a moment. 

“No! Someone hurt him!” Ciel screamed, clinging to Alois as the alpha attempted to pull him away. 

“I know that, that’s why I wanna make sure he’s okay. I’m just gonna look at the bruises, okay?” He soothed, still tugging Ciel away. Ciel finally released his grip, allowing Sebastian to move forward and inspect him. There was some light bruising on his ribs, and a particularly harsh mark on his cheek from where he was probably hit. There was also going to be a small black eye, something he knew must hurt. 

“He’s hurt,” Ciel said softly. Sebastian nodded. 

“It’s not too bad. I’ll get him an ice pack, stay here with him, okay?” He spoke. Ciel nodded, leaning down again to dote over his injured friend. 

“Alois, who did this?” He whispered. Alois made a small noise of protest and turned his head away. Ciel raised the boy to sit on his lap again, curling him into his chest as the blond’s legs wrapped around him. Ciel pressed kisses into his head, rubbing up and down his back with love as the boy’s tears continued down his face. Alois gave a small whimper when Ciel’s hand brushed over the side of his ribs. 

“Alois, who did this, please tell me,” Ciel begged, watching as Sebastian returned with two packs. Ciel turned the blond boy in his lap, forcing his back against his chest as Sebastian handed him the ice packs. Alois struggled, pushing himself back onto Ciel’s lap to rest his head on his shoulder, and Ciel sighed. 

“Love you,” The boy mumbled into his neck. 

“I love you too, but you have to put ice on these before they get worse. Come on,” Ciel urged, taking a pack from Sebastian’s outstretched hand and placing it on the boy’s exposed cheek. Alois was suckling softly at Ciel’s sweater as the men handled him, holding ice packs to his ribs and face and petting him softly. 

“Alois we won’t be mad at you, but we wanna know who did this,” Sebastian urged softly as he pet the boy’s head. Alois whined, pushing himself further into Ciel as if to hide himself. 

“Alois. Please,” Ciel begged. 

“Will,” Alois mumbled. Ciel grew rigid and pulled Alois back to look at his face. The boy meowed loudly and shoved himself back into Ciel. 

“Why were you with Will again? You remember what he did last time, don’t you?” Ciel scolded. Alois cried quietly into the boys chest, kneading now in an attempt of self comfort. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Alois whined. Ciel huffed, playing with the blond curls atop his head. 

“Yes, it does. You know that guy’s an ass,” Ciel reasoned. 

“My fault, said your name,” The blond boy mumbled. Ciel sighed as Sebastian gave him a questioning glance. 

“It’s just instinct Alois, you didn’t mean to,” Ciel shushed, holding the boy a little tighter now. 

“Was thinking about you,” the boy mumbled gloomily. Ciel sucked in a harsh breath. Sebastian picked up the slight shake in his hands. “Why’d you have to break up with me,” The boy whined. 

“Alois, you know why,” Ciel scolded softly. Alois huffed. “We weren’t compatible. I want a mate, I’ve always wanted a mate. You and I both know it wouldn’t work,” Ciel whispered into the boy’s ear. Sebastian picked up on every word however, and felt a little left out. Is that was this about? Did Alois mean that he called out for Ciel when he was…

“Alois, did you, did you say Ciel’s name when you were having sex?” Sebastian questioned softly, not trying to scare the creature away. Alois choked out a small, pitiful sob as he nodded. 

“Love Ciel!” Alois cried. Ciel shushed the boy, pressing kisses to his head as he rocked them softly. 

“Alois you don’t mean that, you’re just drunk, and hurt. You know I love you, but it’s not like that,” Ciel reasoned, continuing his small purr to calm the cat-like boy. 

“But it was! And then your parents died, and those people did all that shit to you, and you came home and I was the only one! I was the only one you trusted! And then we broke up, and you went off with all those other boys, and I tried Ciel, I tried so hard to forget about you and that year but I can’t,” Alois ranted, his tears staining his words as he cried. 

“Alois, I’m sorry. I told you we wouldn’t last, that we weren’t gonna end up together,” Ciel reminded. 

“Did you ever even love me?!” The boy sobbed. Ciel nodded, making soft shushing noises. 

“Of course I did baby, of course. I still love you, but we can’t do this. I want a mate, Alois, you know that. And as much as I love you, I can’t change that we’re both Omegas,” Ciel reassured. The boy continued to cry into his friend, and Sebastian found himself at a loss for what to do. He knew the two were close, but this was shocking, and as much as he wanted to keep Ciel to himself, he realized that might not be the best for either of them. 

“Ciel, can I talk to you for a second?” Sebastian interrupted. Ciel looked up at him, a scared look in his eyes as he nodded. 

“Alois, I’ll be right back. Promise me you’ll be okay? Just for a minute?” He asked the boy. He was prepared for Sebastian to leave him, to tell the both of them to leave. He’d do it. He’d let go of Sebastian if it meant he could still hang out with Alois, still be his best friend. Alois was always there for him, would always be there for him, and thats not something he took lightly. Once the pair made it out into the hallway of his living room Sebastian turned to him, a soft look in his eyes. 

“That boy is in love with you,” Sebastian informed. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“I know,” Ciel admitted. 

“I don’t want to keep the two of you apart,” The alpha began, placing his hand gently on Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“I want a mate,” Ciel reassured, his voice cracking slightly. Sebastian took notice of the tears immediately and gave a small smile, rubbing under his eye with the pad of his finger. 

“I’m not leaving you Ciel. I meant what I said. I want to be yours.” Sebastian reiterated softly. Ciel let out a large breath at that. 

“I won’t leave Alois. He’s my best friend,” Ciel argued back with a pointed finger. Sebastian chuckled. 

“You know, you should really let me finish speaking before you start. You have no idea what I was going to say,” Sebastian teased, pressing a small kiss to the boys head as he bent forward. 

“Then speak,” Ciel insisted. 

“I’m fine with sharing you with Alois, at least until he finds a mate of his own, Ciel. I’m not threatened by him. I know you want a mate, and I know, deep down, you want me. But I’m not blind. I see the way the two of you look at each other. You love him, Ciel, and it would be wrong of me to take you away from that, from him,” Sebastian reasoned honestly. Ciel’s eyes went wide as he stared at the alpha. 

“Wait, what?” He questioned. It was like Ciel was in a dream. 

“I’m saying that you can have us both. I won’t sleep with anyone else, and you, my love, aren’t allowed to either. Anyone except for me and Alois. You want us, both of us, and I’m not going to hold you back from that. I know that one day, you and I will be mated. I’m not mad. I’m not jealous. And I don’t want to have sex with Alois. I want you to be happy, Ciel. And if that means sharing you with another neko, I don’t mind. As long as I can watch sometimes,” Sebastian jested. Ciel’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the alpha with wonder. Was he serious? 

“Really?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded.

“Really,” Sebastian agreed. “But I have something I want to ask you. Later tonight, when we figure out everything with Alois. Okay?” He questioned. Ciel nodded enthusiastically, jumping into the alpha’s arms with a happy smile. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Ciel muttered, pressing kisses into the alpha’s neck as he inhaled his rich scent. Sebastian chuckled slightly, holding lightly under his ass as he pressed kisses back. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Sebastian admitted softly. Ciel let out a small purr at the admission. 

“Me too,” Ciel whispered back. Sebastian smiled, lifting Ciel’s head with his free hand to press a quick, harsh kiss to his lips. 

“Let’s go talk to Alois,” Sebastian spoke. Ciel nodded, allowing the alpha to carry the boy back into the living room. Alois sat on the floor, exactly where they left him, and watched with big, teary eyes as the couple returned entwined with each other. 

“Alois, Sebastian and I talked,” Ciel started as the couple sat back on the floor. 

“You want me to leave, don’t you,” The blond whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. 

“Come sit with me baby,” Ciel offered, patting his lap softly. Alois agreed, moving over to rest on Ciel’s legs. Ciel sat against Sebastian’s chest and between his legs with the larger neko on top, a small smile gracing his lips as he spoke. 

“You wanna date again?” He questioned the blond. Alois raised his stare at that, looking at the boy with a questioning look. 

“What?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Alois, I love you. Sebastian knows that, and he’s fine with sharing me. So if you wanna date me, and you still love me, then let’s do this. Me and you, and Me and Sebastian,” He offered. 

“Is this a joke?” Alois questioned, his voice soft and vulnerable. Sebastian watched with a smile as Ciel pressed his lips to the other neko’s. The blond kissed back quickly, wrapping his hands in Ciel’s hair and tugging softly as he enjoyed their kiss, their first real kiss in months. Ciel pulled back with a smile that mirrored Sebastian’s. 

“It’s not a joke,” Ciel promised. Alois keened up at the alpha, and Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

“He’s being serious, Alois,” Sebastian admitted. Alois gave a big, real smile as he jumped on the two of them. 

“Yes. Yes! I love you, I love you so much. I never stopped,” He admitted into the blue neko’s neck. Ciel giggled as he rubbed up and down the boy’s back. 

“I didn’t either,” He admitted softly. 

“What about Sebastian?” He questioned. 

“Sebastian’s fine with it. He knows I like him, and that’s not stopping anytime soon,” Ciel admitted. 

“So, me and you, we, we can?” Alois questioned, his cheeks blushing red in the crest of Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel nodded, pressing small kisses to his head as he spoke. 

“Mhm. We can,” Ciel whispered. 

“Will Sebastian, I mean, will he…” Alois asked softly. 

“You want him to watch? You wanna watch him fuck me?” Ciel asked. The question was crude in nature, no doubt causing the smile wine that came from the blond boy as he nodded. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian felt himself getting hard at the other neko’s honesty. 

“Fuck yeah,” Ciel laughed, leaning back into Sebastian as he enjoyed the attention.


	8. struggling so I only wrote this

“Do you wanna shower Alois? You’re soaking wet,” Sebastian offered. The blond neko looked to Ciel for instruction and Ciel gave him a small nod. 

“Why don’t we clean you up?” Ciel agreed, glancing towards Sebastian before turning back to the neko on his lap. “Can Sebastian come in too?” He questioned. Alois gave a shy nod, something that brought a smile to Ciel’s face. 

“Sebastian, you wanna join us?” He asked. The alpha nodded and brushed a slow hand up and down Ciel’s spine. 

“Any excuse to see you naked,” Sebastian joked. Ciel gave a short laugh. 

“Agreed,” Ciel gave. 

“Before we go shower, I wanna put it out there that I don’t want Sebastian to fuck me,” Alois spoke in a stern manner. Ciel growled softly. Sebastian rubbed his head softly, using his scent to calm the boy. 

“Alois, I hope you know that’s not my intention. I’m only interested in Ciel. That’s not to say watching Ciel fuck you wouldn’t be hot. But I don’t wanna fuck you,” Sebastian spoke honestly. Ciel let out a small breath and Alois smiled. 

“Good,” He nodded along. 

“So… shower time?” Ciel asked.

The three made their way into Sebastian’s large shower. Ciel undressed Alois, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders as he did. Sebastian did the same for Ciel. Once the three were under the spray, it was obvious that Ciel was probably the worst person to share a shower with. Just like with every other aspect of his life, he felt he was entitled to the best, which meant sitting under the spray and leaving the other two naked boys standing in the cold. 

“Ciel, move,” Alois begged, pushing at his side in attempt to gain access to warmth. Ciel hissed quietly at the boy, and Alois whined back. 

“Come on baby, give us a chance,” Sebastian warned with a soft growl. 

“But then I’ll be cold!” Ciel argued back. 

“Bitch! I’m cold!” Alois complained. Sebastian chuckled softly before moving forward and dragging the blue-haired boy away from the stream. 

“Hey!” Ciel cried out, scratching softly at Sebastian’s arms as they wrapped around his middle. He was pulled into the bare, hot chest with a thud. 

“Claws in,” Sebastian growled. Ciel huffed as he drew in his nails. Sebastian looked down to the small male with a smile, kissing the bridge of his nose as he pressed them together. 

“Ciel,” Alois called softly. The boy turned in the alpha’s arms to pay attention to the neko. 

“Yeah?” He questioned, moving forward to wrap his arms around him as he broke out of Sebastian’s. 

“Will you wash my hair?” He whispered. Ciel grabbed the shampoo bottle without another word and worked it into the blond hair with nimble fingers. Slowly, he scooted closer and closer to the boy, until he was turning them to wash it out. Alois keened softly as he leaned back into the smaller neko. Somewhere in his calm haze of Ciel’s head massage and steam, he was moved out of the water, and turned to find the blue-haired creature doing something similar to a celebratory dance, solely in the stream. 

“Ciel!” Alois exclaimed.

“Unbelievable,” Sebastian’s red eyes rolled as he watched the younger boy win back the warmth of the water. 

“Don’t hate the player hate the gaaaaa-” Ciel’s body was picked up and pushed against the opposite wall by the tall alpha. Sebastian gave a soft snarl, a final warning, and Ciel bit down on his shoulder with a small nip. 

“Ciel, knock it off,” Sebastian growled. Ciel keened out to the other neko, who was ignoring him in favor of the hot water. 

“But now I’m cold,” He whined. Sebastian gave him a suggestive smirk. 

“I know how to warm you up,” Both of the neko’s whined quietly at his claim. 

“Prove it,” Ciel whispered back. Sebastian chuckled as he leaned into the boy’s neck, kissing softly along the wet flesh as he held the boy by his thighs. 

“Wanna show Alois how good of a boy you can be for me?” Sebastian teased, taking one arm away from the soft thigh to brush Ciel’s hair back from his forehead. Ciel nodded happily and wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s middle. 

The alpha lowered the boy, dislodging his legs in the process, and spun him around to face the wall, face pressed into the cold, wet, tiles. Ciel didn’t care how cold his front was with the way Sebastian was groping his ass, pulling and squeezing at his pale, yet somewhat bruised from earlier, cheeks. A harsh smack was delivered to his left one and he cried out softly at the impact. 

“Hey!” He called out in surprise. 

“Stop being such a brat,” Sebastian growled, smacking it again, just as hard, before gripping the hair at the back of his head and pulling it back. 

“Okay, okay!” Ciel agreed quickly. Sebastian slid the hand in Ciel’s hair around to the front of his neck, gripping softly at it as he thrust his now hard cock between Ciel’s cheeks. Ciel whined prettily, pushing back as if begging for it to slip in. Sebastian growled into the boy’s furry little ear. 

“Ask nicely,” Sebastian ordered. Ciel was panting, a sweat picking up on his forehead as he breathed in the alpha. 

“Please,” Ciel begged softly. 

“Please what?” Sebastian questioned, pushing the tip of his cock against Ciel’s hole. The neko whined, audibly, and pushed back against it. Sebastian gave a warning growl. 

“Please fuck me,” Ciel begged. Sebastian pushed the tip inside, resting there for a moment as he enjoyed the hole constricting around him. 

“Relax,” The alpha whispered into his ear. Ciel did as commanded, slowly relaxing enough to let him in. Sebastian pushed the rest of his length inside in one go, leaving the boy to cry and scratch at the tiles as he adjusted. From behind them, Alois let out a soft breath, something he was trying to hold in, and Sebastian smirked. Ciel was moved to the adjacent wall, his head turned towards Alois who stood with a hard cock in the spray. 

“Wanna watch your boyfriend get fucked?” Sebastian offered teasingly, giving a hard thrust into the boy’s cavern. Alois nodded with wide eyes, watching as Ciel’s face contorted into pure pleasure. Ciel whined softly, pushing back into the cock before another harsh thrust pushed the air from his lungs. Sebastian’s hands came either side of the wall to hold Ciel’s, lacing their fingers together as he picked up a teasing pace. 

“Faster, please,” Ciel begged. Sebastian heeded his request with a small chuckle. Alois watched in fascination as the boy he knew to be nothing but a complete top in bed crumble for this man. His cock was straining and pulsing with the lack of contact. 

“Such a greedy little hole,” Sebastian growled, pressing harder into Ciel’s back as his weight shifted forward. Ciel let out a long, happy sigh as Sebastian’s thrusts increased in power. The alpha’s forehead rested on the tile above Ciel’s as he came closer and closer. 

“You wanna cum or you wanna wait til later baby?” Sebastian questioned softly. 

“Later,” Ciel whispered. 

“Watch Alois,” Sebastian commanded. 

“Huh?” 

“Look at Alois when I’m fucking you. Show him you belong to me. Let him see how pretty you are when I’ve got ten inches stuffed in your little hole, hm?” Sebastian ordered. Ciel turned his head to meet Alois’ transfixed gaze, his heart pounding in his chest as he stood pliant to the alpha’s wishes. 

“Fuck, Ciel,” The boy whispered, his tail swishing from side to side as he watched. 

“Fuck,” The blue-haired neko whispered back, whining out when Sebastian changed the angle to hit his prostate. 

“That’s it baby, so fucking close,” Sebastian whispered. Ciel pushed back against him and the alpha detached their hands to rest them on his hips, angling them forward in a way that sent pleasure up the boy’s spine. Ciel moaned, loud and rounded, and gave a soft mew when the man stilled and filled him with cum. 

Ciel’s still hard cock was pressed into the cold tile, aching to be touched much like Alois’. Sebastian pulled away with a series of kisses that are pressed to Ciel’s head. The smallest boy mewed quietly, turning over to face Alois once the pressure on his back was gone. Ciel was aching to cum. His body was shaking, his weak legs filled with adrenaline, and his heart was thumping in his chest as he turned to the blond boy. 

“Alois, can, can I…” He whispered. The blond boy nodded quickly, jumping forward to wrap his arms around the shorter boy. 

“Please,” He responded softly, sucking on the corner of Ciel’s jaw with earnest. Ciel growled softly as he pushed the boy’s back into the tiles his chest was just on, leaving Sebastian to stand in the stream and watch. 

“Missed this,” Ciel admitted as he pressed their lips together. He took the lead for the first time in months, harshly lapping at the taller boy’s lips with his tongue. Alois granted his tongue access, and Ciel took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with the other neko’s. His hands slid down the sides of the boy’s torso, reaching one down to stroke at his cock. Alois’ cock was much like Ciel’s, though a bit smaller. Ciel ran his fingers over the head softly, pulling a soft mew from the boy before wrapping his hand around the member and pumping lazily. 

“You need to be stretched?” He questioned. Alois shook his head no, and Ciel gave him a soft smirk before replying. “Where do you wanna be fucked, hm? Up against the wall? I can lay down and you can ride me,” He offered. 

“On my knees,” Alois replied softly. Ciel’s grin grew demonic and he gave the boy a quick kiss before shoving him down to the floor, his head at Sebastian’s feet as he laid his chest down on the floor. His arms stayed by his sides as his knees drew up, and Ciel dropped to the floor enthusiastically as he pulled at the boy’s cheeks. 

Without wasting time, he slipped his cock in Alois’ hole, earning a groan from all three men. Ciel pushed inside slowly, waiting a moment once he was inside to allow for the blond boy to adjust. Unable to contain himself for much longer he snapped his hips in deeper. Alois cried out happily, wrapping his tail around Ciel’s thigh as the blue-haired neko began thrusting into him. His hands settled on the boy’s hips, keeping him pinned to his own as he fucked him hard and fast. Ciel was a mess. Sweat had picked up along his hairline and forehead and his hips were moving with wild yet controlled abandon. 

“F-Fuck,” Ciel breathed out. Alois was a mess of moans and whimpers below him, his hands scratching at the tile floors as he attempted to gain grip. Ciel, however, continued to hold him up by his hips, and refused to slow down the closer he got. With one hand he reached down to grab Alois’ cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as he came closer and closer to the edge. When Alois came, spurting white onto the floor and his own chest, he tightened, setting Ciel over the edge as well as he pounded into the boy. Alois was filled to the brim with Ciel’s cum, and the blue-haired boy had to take a moment to still inside and breathe before pulling out. 

“I think we’re dirtier now than we were when we got in,” Ciel muttered. Sebastian gave him a soft chuckle and watched as the boy he liked so very much helped the blond off the floor. The two melded lips again once Alois had turned to face him, and Ciel took the opportunity to run his hands through the wet, blond hair. 

“Love you,” Alois whispered happily, tail still wrapped around Ciel as he spoke. Sebastian had noticed that the two of them had never done that in front of him before, and wondered if it was another one of their ‘silent communications.’ Ciel wrapped his own tail around the blond boy’s thigh as he responded with a soft kiss. 

“Me too,” He whispered back. 

The three managed to make it into Sebastian’s bedroom, fully cleaned, twenty minutes later. Alois was working on homework on the floor, and Ciel was draped across Sebastian’s lap, all three still naked. Ciel’s tummy rumbled, and Sebastian broke away from his book to look down at the boy. Ciel looked back up when he noticed the stare, his ears perking at the interaction. Sebastian kissed them softly, nuzzling down into his hair as he enjoyed the feel of the boy relaxing on his lap. 

“You hungry little one?” He whispered, soft enough to not disturb Alois. Ciel nodded, but then glanced to the boy on the floor and back with a soft pout. “You don’t want me to make food for him, do you,” Sebastian realized. Ciel nodded shyly. He wasn’t normally this protective, but he couldn’t help but want the alpha to himself. Luckily, Sebastian felt the same. “Why don’t I text my mom? I’ll ask when dinner is and if she’s not coming home tonight I’ll order something for all of us,” He offered. Ciel seemed happy with this and nodded in agreement. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel’s middle as he pressed kisses behind his ears. The neko purred softly, snuggling back into his chest as he curled his legs in, touching the side of Sebastian’s thighs. 

“Pizza,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian raised a brow. 

“You want pizza?” He questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“Alois, you cool with pizza?” He questioned the boy on the ground. 

“I have to go in like, twenty minutes, so it’s up to you guys,” He responded back. Ciel whined softly at the admission and it pulled Alois’ attention straight to him. The blond boy moved onto the bed to cuddle into Ciel, licking at his hair to clean it in an attempt to please him. “I’ll see you tomorrow babe,” Alois appeased. Ciel huffed at that, using his arms to grab onto the boy and pull him in between his own legs. Ciel took over with cleaning and began lapping at the blond boy’s hair. 

“What am I? Chop liver?” Sebastian joked, petting the blue strands softly as he watched the two kitten-like creatures clean. 

“Like you too,” Ciel admitted softly. Sebastian chuckled at that. 

“I should probably start packing up and getting dressed,” Alois admitted. The moment he tried to pull away, however, Ciel’s soft hands turned to a vice grip, and he tugged the boy back into him. 

“No,” He growled. Alois rolled his eyes, turning in his grip to press kisses to his lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, and I love you, aaaaand,” he slipped out of Ciel’s grip and off the bed in one move, leaving the other neko to hiss in anger, “I’m free!” Alois exclaimed. Ciel’s lunge was halted by the alpha behind him. 

“Fine. Leave. If that’s what you wanna do,” Ciel pouted. Sebastian was still chuckling behind him as he carded through the fine strands at the top of his head. 

“You know I have to go back, Ciel,” Alois rolled his eyes as he gathered the clothes Sebastian had brought up for him. 

“But I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ciel questioned softly. Alois leaned forward over the edge of the bed to press another kiss to the boy’s lips. 

“Yes,” He promised. Ciel purred happily as more kisses were pressed to his face. 

“One last cuddle?” He asked softly. Sebastian loosened the grip around his middle when the blond boy nodded, and Ciel pounced right there and then, tackling the boy to the bed as he crawled on top. Ciel licked at the boy’s face and chest happily, purring and mewing as he inhaled the omega’s scent. 

The two mewed back and forth, and only once, when Ciel’s claw got stuck in the boy’s hair, was there a meow. Sebastian heard a variety of pitches and sounds, something that he realized now was an actual language, and not just a variety of vocal expressions. He listened carefully for any patterns, but in the end, he was completely lost on what they were saying. He couldn’t deny how cute it was to watch the pair. Ciel’s smooth, pale body melded into the taller boy’s as they played, rolling around on his comforter with more words he couldn’t understand. When Alois’ finally broke away and sprinted to the other side of the room, Ciel took a moment to smooth out his hair before resettling on Sebastian’s lap. 

“I’ll see you soon. Text me, okay?” Alois asked. Ciel nodded, giving another trill-ish noise as he waved his friend goodbye. Sebastian waited a few moments before looking down at the boy. 

“That’s a language. What you and Alois do, all those noises you make, you’re talking,” He stated. Ciel nodded as he spoke. 

“Mhm,” He agreed. 

“Is it like, neko-language?” Sebastian questioned. Ciel gave a soft giggle at that. 

“It’s called mewing,” Ciel informed. 

“Teach me something,” Sebastian asked, intrigued. 

“You don’t have the right vocal chords to make any of the words. You won’t be able to say anything,” Ciel warned. 

“That’s fine, just, tell me what something means. How do you say ‘I love you’?” He questioned. 

Ciel made a sweet noise, something Sebastian recognized immediately. Ciel had done this tens of times in his presence. When Sebastian woke him up after a nap or in the morning, when Sebastian brought him food, when he was calming the boy down, and when he was fucking into him with all his power; Ciel had said it so many times, and Sebastian had never known. 

“You.. You’ve said that to me before,” Sebastian spoke, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open just slightly in surprise. Ciel’s cheeks heated to a soft pink and he turned his head away, only for Sebastian to bring it back with a finger under his chin. 

“I love you too, Ciel,” The alpha spoke.


	9. still struggling but I wrote this too

“I love you too, Ciel,” The alpha spoke honestly. Ciel’s blush intensified and he used Sebastian’s shoulder as a shield before his head was lifted and his lips pushed on the alphas. The boy responded eagerly, licking and biting at the man’s plush pillows as they continued the sweet affair. 

“I wanted to ask you something tonight,” Sebastian pulled away with the admission, and Ciel planted another few kisses on the boy’s lips before pulling away as well. 

“What is it?” He questioned back nervously. 

“Ciel I really, really like you. I promise once you give me that list, I’ll be perfect for you. Everything you do is perfect to me. I’ve never felt this way about anybody before. I knew something was missing with other people but I couldn’t figure it out until I met you. You’re smart and funny and cute and sweet and horribly offensive at times, and I think you’re the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. I wanna make you mine one day, I really do. So, with that said, will you be my boyfriend?” Sebastian finished, just as nervous as Ciel only moments ago. The neko nodded, a happy smile spreading across his face as he listened to the alpha pour his heart out. 

“Yeah, I… I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Ciel whispered back. Sebastian’s own smile took over his handsome features and he pressed his lips firmly to Ciel’s in response. Ciel moved to straddle the man, his thighs either side of Sebastian’s, as he wound his little fingers into the ebony locks. 

“So, pizza?” He whispered in the man’s ear. Sebastian let out a soft laugh as his hands trailed down the boy’s spine. 

“What kind?” 

The next day, Sebastian woke the boy with sweet, soft mutterings and professions of his love. Ciel hated mornings. Especially school mornings. So when he rolled over with a groan and a soft “shut up” the man was obviously somewhat hurt. 

“Ciel, baby, do you regret what you said last night?” He questioned in fear. The boy only groaned louder, stretching softly as he turned back around and curled into the alpha’s chest. 

“No. I just hate mornings,” He responded quietly. 

Sebastian and Ciel split off at the gate to separate sides of campus with a small make-out riddled goodbye and a promise to meet at lunch. Alois met the boy as they were saying goodbye with a small make-out riddled hello and chimes of giggling and what Sebastian now knew as ‘mewing’. The two left hand and hand, waving goodbye to the alpha as they walked towards the science building. Ciel had chemistry right off the bat, another reason he was doing so poorly in the class, and Alois had physics. The blond boy was definitely more of a morning person, and Ciel, though annoyed by it at times, was grateful someone could cheer him up a bit. 

Sebastian met with Joker coincidentally in the hall. The two of them walked and talked all the way to their English class. Sebastian’s cheery morning, however, quickly spiraled downhill when he received his essay. Sebastian didn’t normally fret over grades, but he’d received a B-, and barely one at that, and it brought his grade average down so far he wanted to cry. Joker was kind about it, muttering encouraging phrases throughout the halfway break in class, but Sebastian was still in a sour mood by the time the class ended.

Ciel and Alois had their first class of the day together next period. History was something Ciel was innately good at, for reasons he didn’t know, and Alois was grateful that he sat next to the boy to steal quiz answers. Ciel often wrote them in pencil on the side of his desk Alois sat towards, so the boy could copy them down without having to lean over too suspiciously. They held hands throughout class and made sweet noises at each other during the halfway break in class, leaving them both in a good mood by the time class ended. 

Sebastian’s second period was worse than his first. He had calculus with May and Snake, who were both good at the subject. Sebastian, however, hated it. It wasn’t that it was too difficult or that he didn’t understand the material, but it was long and boring, every problem took fifty steps to complete and he missed Ciel being by his side. 

Ciel’s third period was art. He sucked at art, but it was fun to hang out with Lizzie for that hour. The two of them talked about what had gone down with Alois and Sebastian, and Lizzie was more than ecstatic that her two best friends were together again. The two painted horrible renditions of fruit and giggled as they compared. 

Sebastian’s third period was AP physics. He wasn’t the best at physics, as he was more of a chemistry guy, but the class itself wasn’t bad. It was that stupid lab partner of his that fucked everything up. They had decided to split the work the week before, and Sebastian did his part with research, even with Ciel as a distraction the entire time. The latter, however, had decided not to do his portion of the work, leaving Sebastian’s project half-finished and therefore half-graded. The man was seething as he left for fourth period, knowing how disappointed his father would be in him if he were there. 

Ciel had a free period during forth that coincided with Alois’. The two went to get coffee from the school’s cafe, holding hands and walking the long way through the courtyard as the trees swayed around them. Ciel cuddled into the blond boy’s lap as they drank coffee in the library, deciding it was too cold to stay outside. They lounged on the sofa chair for the entire hour, whispering stupid jokes into each other’s ears and pressing soft kisses against each other’s lips. 

Halfway through fourth period Sebastian received a text from his mother. ‘Call me.’ He knew he wasn’t in trouble, which either meant someone had died, or something really bad was about to happen. Honestly, he had hoped for the first option, but of course nothing seemed to be going his way today. So when Sebastian stepped out of class into the hallway to give her a call and heard what was going on, nobody could really blame him for the dent that was created in the locker beside his head, sure to cause bruising in his knuckles, or the loud, angry growl that escaped his throat. He wanted to leave. He wanted to throw his phone against the wall, let the anger get the best of him, and storm out of the school to tear apart his bedroom. He knew Ciel would be waiting for him at lunch if he left, disappointed and worried about his boyfriend, and he knew that wasn’t an option. 

When lunch rolled around and Sebastian head to the cafeteria, five minutes late after running his hand in cold water in the bathroom sink, and found Ciel deep into a conversation with the only true ‘cat-fucker’ he knew, Claud, he snapped. Ciel was sitting there, oblivious to the other man’s intentions, as he giggled at something Claud had said. Alois was there too, not paying attention as he was engaged in something Lizzie was telling the rest of the group. Claud was sitting too close to his future mate. Everyone else was in a separate conversation except for Claud and Ciel. And when Claud reached down to brush his hand over Ciel’s tail ‘accidentally’, Sebastian could hear the grinding of his teeth in his head as his fists, though one bruised, clenched at his sides. 

Sebastian wasted no time at that point in storming up to the pair, gripping Ciel by the back of his collar until he was standing and then proceeding to pick him up, carrying him out of the cafeteria without a word to anyone else. Ciel protested as he was carried, kicking his legs against Sebastian’s and attempting to wiggle out from the man’s vice grip around his ass and torso, but the constant struggling from the younger man was starting to piss Sebastian off more. 

“Stop it right fucking now Ciel,” The alpha growled angrily. Ciel was taken back by his tone. He hadn’t done anything that he knew of to upset the alpha, he even made the list he promised to make in his first period class. In fact, it was still lodged in the pocket Sebastian’s hand was resting over. 

“Sebastian?” The boy questioned softly, leaning up to get a good look at the man’s face. Sebastian was livid, seething white hot anger as he tore through the small crowds of kids to get them somewhere where they were alone. It wasn’t until Ciel inhaled in an attempt to try and calm himself down, that he truly started to panic. He knew he had PTSD. He’d had nightmares for years and ocassionally, when days were really bad, he’d had full blown panic attacks. But this was far more than anything he’d ever experienced. He could smell the man that tried to kill him. He could smell it so deep in his core he wanted nothing more than to throw up. 

His struggling reached a peak, his soft whines turning into frightened cries that grabbed the attention of the few students around him as he begged and pleaded for the alpha to let him go. Suddenly he was back there, in the cage, beaten down and raped repetedly, only to almost be scarified by a man that smelled exactly the same. Sebastian’s father. But Ciel couldn’t distinguish the two men from each other now as he writhed in his boyfriend’s arms. Sebastian, only getting angrier with the constant attempts to get away, growled. Ciel recognized that tears were running down his face. He recognized that he was shaking beyond belief, heaving and attempting to pull anything from his throat he possibly could muster. But after that sound, that deep, petrifying sound, nothing came out. It was like he was frozen, and that only made things worse, as the man who was seemingly unaware of his change in behavior didn’t slow down. 

Ciel’s world was crashing down around him. The walls were caving in, everything was a mixture of blurred speed and painfully slowed motion, and the smell, that horrifying, sickening smell, had completely taken over his senses. So, in his state of complete and utter panic, convinced he was about to die or be taken advantage of again in the most painful way he could imagine, he whispered,

“Please don’t hurt me, please,”

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, taking the time now to look down at the little omega. Ciel was petrified. His eyes were wide, his body trembling like he’d been out in the cold for hours, a glisten of sweat across his skin and a scent the alpha would never forget; horror. The boy was horrified, completely shaken to the bone and obviously in some sort of panic attack. Sebastian hadn’t intended to hurt the omega at all, and checking his grip on the boy, he hadn’t been. So he was more than confused when Ciel’s eyes met his and the look of recognition was completely gone. 

“I’ll be so good, I promise. Just please, please don’t hurt me,” The boy croaked out. It broke Sebastian’s heart, cut through the haze of anger and frustration and hit straight to his core. He felt like the world around him was shattering. The one boy he wanted nothing more than to protect, to care for and love, was completely and absolutely terrified of him. 

“Ciel, it’s me. It’s Sebastian. You’re safe,” He reassured, hiking the boy up on his hip as he stared lovingly into the deep pool of blue. 

Ciel shook his head rapidly, his breathing hollowing further and further until it sounded like he had been running for miles. Ciel’s eyes darted around the room as he dove further into his world of panic, a world truly only caused by PTSD and the smell the alpha was previously exuding. Sebastian pushed as much comfort as possible through his scent, letting the hand around the boy’s torso leave its place in favor of petting Ciel’s head. The boy stiffened at the motion, whimpering a soft ‘no’ as he cried. 

“Ciel, please baby. Please listen to me. It’s Sebastian, I’m right here, and I’m not gonna hurt you. Look at me, please look at me,” But that didn’t seem to help either. When Ciel stared into those deep, red eyes, he saw the man that was responsible for creating him, and that only. 

“Please, mister, I’ll do whatever you want,” Ciel begged. Sebastian’s eyes flew open when the boy successfully dislodged himself from his arms, landing on his knees and immediately going for the zipper on his pants, despite the two other people at the end of the hallway watching with confused stares. 

“Ciel stop that!” Sebastian ordered, swatting the boys hands away as he bent down to his level. Ciel reacted poorly to the command, tears bubbling over his lids again as he cried out a series of broken apologies. 

“I’m so sorry sir, it, it won’t happen again I promise. I was just t-trying to make you happy. I can make you happy, I’m sorry. Please, please don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything, I promise,” Ciel babbled, sunken down onto the floor in a pool of despair. 

“Ciel,” The alpha growled, working quickly to find a way through the boy’s haze. He realized at this point Ciel was having a panic attack, and obviously had no idea who Sebastian was or where they were. It pained him to think that he couldn’t calm down the boy he loved, more so than anything else ever had. 

“Ciel it’s Sebastian. Smell me. Lean your head into my neck and smell me,” Sebastian ordered gently, taking a hand to the back of the boy’s head and coercing him towards his neck. Ciel, though slowly, did as prompted, taking a deep whiff of the alpha he loved. That first scent seemed to calm him down just enough to take another one. And another one. Sebastian pet his head softly as the boy continued to inhale a scent completely different, belonging to a different owner, than the one before. The alpha played with his ears, something he knew Ciel liked if done correctly, and shushed him as he continued to breathe. Soon enough, Ciel’s body relaxed, slumping down into the man’s as he continued to scent him, over and over, until he was sure this was not the man from before. 

“There you go little one. Easy, baby, easy,” The alpha calmed. Ciel whimpered softly, looking up at the man for the first time since directed earlier with a pained look in his eye. 

“S-Sebastian?” He questioned softly. Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him close. 

“It’s me, darling. It’s me,” The alpha reassured. Ciel let out a pained cry as he fisted the fabric underneath his fingertips, sobbing gently into his boyfriend’s shoulder as the alpha stroked down his back. 

“Sebastian I-”

“Shh, it’s okay. I know, I know. It’s okay baby. Please just calm down, we can talk in a minute. You need oxygen and you need to relax. Keep scenting me, little one.” He lulled. Ciel did as asked, continuing to shove his nose into the scent gland as he calmed himself. 

“I thought it was him. The smell, a-a-and the eyes,” Ciel sputtered out. Sebastian’s heart broke at the admission. He had been told before he smelled like his father when he got like that, but with the implications of what had happened to Ciel, what Ciel thought Sebastian was going to do to him, his eyes were tearing up. 

“It’s me,” Sebastian repeated into the boy’s head. Ciel nodded, completely uncaring of his surroundings as he curled into the man’s lap. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. He sounded just as broken as he looked, and Sebastian knew it was his fault. He felt horrible. 

“Please don’t apologize. I should’ve never came at you like that. I’m so sorry darling, I wasn’t thinking. Please, please don’t think of me as him. I’m not him. I never will be,” The man promised. Ciel nodded, his breaths calming down almost to normal now as tears still spilled from his eyes. 

He wanted something to distract him, something to take both his mind and Sebastian’s off the current situation. So with more effort than he was used to exuding he pulled the list from his back pocket, slightly crumpled now, and handed it to him. 

“What’s this?” He questioned softly, looking down at the crying omega with tears falling from eyes of his own. 

“The list,” The boy whispered back. Sebastian opened it slowly, reading over the short paragraph before starting with the little tick marks Ciel had made into hearts. 

‘ Sebastian. I know you’re already my boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean you’re getting any easy passes. Follow these to a T and my next heat, you can mate me. I love you. ’

Sebastian felt a sob make its way up his throat as he continued. 

‘ <3 Don’t make other omegas or nekos food unless I ask 

<3 Don’t be an asshole

<3 Don’t ever tell me to leave Alois or ignore him 

<3 Don’t hang out with other nekos unless I’m okay with it

<3 Don’t go more than a week without talking to me 

<3 Don’t disappear 

<3 Don’t die

<3 Don’t fuck me without stretching me out first unless I’m already ready

<3 Don’t ever take me to a haunted house

<3 Don’t feed me catnip 6 hours before school or anything important

<3 Don’t lie to me ’

Sebastian chuckled at the promise to not die and read over the last portion of the paragraph with a small smile threatening to break through his lips. 

‘ I want you as my mate too, if I haven’t made that obvious enough. And if you do all this, I want the bite on my neck. I know some people think it’s trashy, but I want everyone to know I’m yours. I’m biting you on the neck too. Call it possessive if you want, I don’t care. You’re mine too. ’

“Well?” Ciel questioned softly, feeling more insecure now than he had before. Sebastian locked eyes with him as he responded. 

“Does catnip really work?” He questioned. Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously? That’s what you have to say?” He shot back. Sebastian leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to the boy’s with a soft press before pulling back. 

“I love you too,” He gave. Ciel blushed, just slightly, as he pressed another kiss to the boy’s lips in return. 

“Don’t fuck up,” He warned. Sebastian nodded, a serious look on his face now as he agreed. 

“I promise I won’t,” He agreed.


	10. another super short my bad homies

“I promise I won’t,” He agreed. But he knew Ciel wouldn’t be happy with him for long. With the news he had to give, it wouldn’t take much time before he was angry again, upset and screaming in Sebastian’s face wether or not it was his fault. 

“You seem upset,” Ciel pointed out, running his little fingers through the hair at the base of Sebastian’s neck. The alpha took a deep breath before nodding. 

“Yeah, I am,” He admitted, pressing his lips to the boy’s head with the note clutched securely in his palm. 

“Is it my fault?” Ciel whispered. Sebastian shook his head, his lips rubbing softly over the boy’s hair as he did. 

“No baby, it’s never your fault,” He spoke softly. “But I don’t wanna talk about this right now. Let’s have dinner tonight, does that sound okay?” He offered. 

“Okay,” The neko spoke wearily, unsure of what exactly was going on. “You’re not leaving me, are you?” He questioned. Sebastian shook his head again. 

“No, I’m not leaving you, Ciel. As long as I live I’ll be by your side,” He promised. 

“Are you dying?” He asked suspiciously. Sebastian let out a rough chuckle. 

“No, I’m not dying. I promise we’re fine. Okay?” He reassured, running his free hand up and down the boy’s slender back. 

“Okay. Dinner then,” Ciel confirmed. Sebastian nodded, pressing another kiss to his head in thanks. 

“What’s your favourite food?” Sebastian asked. Ciel sure as hell wasn’t about to tell this man his favourite food was literally buttered toast, so instead he thought for a moment before answering. 

“Fettuccini Alfredo,” He concluded. Sebastian smiled. 

“Then Fettuccini Alfredo it is. Do you wanna go out or would you rather order it in?” The alpha questioned. 

“How upset am I gonna from one to ten?” The boy inquired. Sebastian gave a soft huff, fingers running through blue locks as he answered. 

“Closer to ten. Might be a ten,” The man admitted. Ciel gulped, feeling his fingers begin to shake before he spoke his next words. 

“Order in,” He reasoned softly. Sebastian nodded. 

“Are you okay to go to class?” The alpha asked. Ciel nodded. 

“Yeah I’ll be okay,” Ciel agreed, still feeling the anxiety build in his stomach. 

“I’m gonna head home, I’m still really, really fucking pissed. I’ll pick you up at 3:30, okay?” He questioned. 

“Yeah,” Ciel agreed, still playing with the ends of the alpha’s hair. 

“Do you want me to bring you back to Alois?” He questioned. Ciel shook his head. 

“Lunch is almost over anyways, just take me to my next class?” He asked softly. Sebastian nodded and stood, picking the boy up with him. “Maybe I should rephrase that. Walk me to my next class. Not carry me,” Ciel clarified. The alpha chuckled as he set him on his feet. 

“Force of habit. Sorry,” The man admitted with a smile. Ciel huffed, tugging on Sebastian’s sleeve softly to alert him of his hand-holding wants and needs. Sebastian happily entwined their fingers before letting Ciel take the lead.

The rest of the day was filled with anxiety for the both of them. Sebastian took not one, not two, but three cold showers to calm down. Nobody was home, so he was able to scream into the mattress as loud as he wanted with the door wide open. Ciel felt like doing the same. With each hour came a new wave of anxiety, something he wasn’t prepared to handle. He’d wracked his brain for every possible reason the alpha could be upset that wouldn’t affect their relationship, and he couldn’t come up with one solid idea. 

When 3:30 came, Ciel was waiting outside on the curb with his book bag hung over his shoulder. Alois had said goodbye a few minutes before and hopped off with Lizzie, leaving him cold, alone, and filled with an uncomfortable feeling that settled in his chest. Sebastian came on time, helping Ciel into the car with a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes. It didn’t make Ciel feel any better. 

The ride home was nearly silent. Sebastian asked a few simple questions, about his day and homework that needed to be done, and left the rest to the aux cord plugged into his phone. The moment they got home, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Sebastian requested that the two of them lay down for a while before dinner, and Ciel wasn’t about to deny him anything. The two stretched out across the mattress, enjoying the small touches and kisses exchanged despite the odd tension. Ciel was about to explode, question the alpha through a series of screams, and Sebastian was holding back the words with everything in him. But the two laid in silence, pressed up against each other in the fading afternoon light. 

At 5:30, Sebastian ordered their food, and they waited in the same position they’d been in for hours. Ciel wasn’t sure if he was planning on telling him during or after he was fed. He figured it was probably after, considering how insistent the alpha was on him eating. He could already feel his stomach turning, and his appetite, despite not eating since breakfast, was gone. 

When the doorbell rang, Sebastian left the room to get it. His mother and siblings had arrived, but he said nothing to them as he grabbed the food from the delivery man and headed back up the stairs. Jodie knew it was a bad idea to push him, so she watched with a wary eye as he picked up two people’s worth of food and scuttled back into his room. She knew Ciel was over. She could smell it from the moment she got home. From the lack of arguing coming from upstairs, and the odd behavior her son was exuding, she was sure Sebastian hadn’t told him yet. 

Ciel and Sebastian ate while watching some show that was recommended on Netflix. Neither of them paid attention as they picked at their food, completely lost in their individual thoughts. Sebastian was terrified of the boy’s reaction. He knew Ciel wouldn’t leave him, but he would be upset, more than upset. Ciel was also terrified. He knew the alpha was about to tell him something that would disrupt the semi-perfect balance of his life at the moment, and though he had warning, he hated the feeling. He didn’t want anything to change. He liked Sebastian, he liked Alois, and he liked the peaceful outcome the three had come to. 

When Ciel pushed his tin away, unable to eat more than a quarter of it without feeling sick, Sebastian didn’t argue with him. Instead, he pushed his tin to the side as well, taking both of them and putting them on his desk before crawling back into bed with the boy. Ciel’s breathing was increasing by the minute. His palms were sweaty and he looked to Sebastian with a pleading look. Sebastian knew he had to tell the boy. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but if he didn’t, he knew it would be much worse. 

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered to the boy sat cross legged on the bed only a foot away. Ciel choked out a reciprocation before taking a deep breath. 

“Please tell me what’s going on. I’m going mad not knowing,” He begged. Sebastian nodded, leaning back against the headboard and running his hands over his face once before looking at the boy again. 

“Promise me you won’t leave me,” Sebastian questioned. Ciel nodded. 

“I promise,” He swore honestly. Another deep breath was taken by the alpha. He could feel his hands start to shake, both with anxiety and anger. 

“My father is getting out of prison,” Sebastian whispered. Ciel, out of all the things he was expecting, was not expecting this. His eyes went wide with the information, trying to take in what vile words had just come from his boyfriend’s mouth. He felt the room go blurry, practically watched as his greatest fear came true. Everything went numb, and then, without warning, it was all too much. 

“What?” He questioned in disbelief. Sebastian sighed again as he nodded. 

“He’s getting out on good behavior and rehabilitation or some shit. My mom told me when I was at school. He’s… he’s gonna have to stay here for a month until their divorce is finalized because he’s on parol. I-I really don’t know how this happened. I’m sorry, Ciel,” Sebastian informed softly, watching the omegas reaction. Ciel was angry, he could see it in the brow twitch and clenched jaw. But Ciel was also petrified. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he slumped in on himself as if trying to protect himself from the information. 

“How could they do this?” Ciel questioned in a whisper. Sebastian shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” He answered honestly. 

“How could they do this?! Do you know what that man did to me? Do you? Do you even understand how fucked up everything he did was? Do they?!” Ciel screamed, tears rolling down his very red cheeks as he sputtered out his words. 

“I know,” Sebastian remained calm, knowing it would get them nowhere if he were to react. 

“He raped me! That fuck head raped me, he tried to KILL me! And they’re letting him out on good behavior? Good behavior!? Is this a fucking joke? Am I a fucking joke to them?” Ciel cried out. Sebastian moved to shush the boy, but Ciel stood instead, his hands flying to his hair, which Sebastian now knew was a nervous habit, and tugging. 

“Ciel, you need to calm down,” He warned the boy. 

“Calm down? Calm down!? He’s gonna do it again, Sebastian! He deserves to rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life and instead he’s going home! I don’t care who his son is, that piece of shit deserves to die!” Ciel screamed. Sebastian nodded in agreement, placing his hands either side of him as he listened. 

“I know he does. I’m not saying you’re wrong. But theres nothing we can do right now to change it, and you’re going to rip your hair out at this rate,” Sebastian warned. Ciel turned and hissed at him, something Sebastian knew wasn’t really directed at him. 

“I don’t care about my hair! I don’t care about anything but this right now! How could they do this?!” He cried, still tugging on his roots. Sebastian moved to stand then, quickly pulling the boy’s hands away from his head. 

“Ciel. Calm down,” He ordered. Ciel fought the grip on his wrists for a moment before collapsing into Sebastian’s chest. He let out a harsh sob, something that came from deep in his core, before clinging to the man’s shirt. Sebastian slowly let go of his wrists, letting the boy beat on his chest in agony as he softly shushed him. 

“How could they do this?” The boy repeated, his voice broken and filled with tears. Sebastian only rubbed his back, shaking his head again. 

“I don’t know baby, I really don’t know,” He promised. “I promise I’ll keep you away from him. I’m not letting him come near you again,” He swore, petting the place between Ciel’s ears softly as he spoke.


	11. trying to focus

“I… I don’t want this,” Ciel whispered. Sebastian really did feel for the boy. He was angry, just as angry as Ciel. He knew what his father had done, and he knew exactly the type of man he was. Whether or not he had really changed, he didn’t know, but honestly he didn’t care. Walt was a piece of shit in his eyes now, and there was nothing that could change that. 

The next few days were hell for the two of them. Ciel had decided to spend some time with the other nekos instead of Sebastian’s place, just in case his dad showed up. Sebastian spent a few hours there too, but none of the nekos seemed to like him, which after hearing a few of their stories, he couldn’t blame them for it. He missed Ciel. He missed cuddling the boy to sleep, and waking him up with buttered toast, something he knew the boy liked much more than he should, in the morning. He missed the sweet kisses they shared, and when he would wake up with his cock in the neko’s mouth. He knew, however, that Ciel staying the night at his house could end badly if his dad showed up. So he let Ciel have his space, texting and calling him multiple times a day to check on him, and for his own benefit too, of course. 

They hung out the whole day at school, which helped with the separation. Sebastian walked him to all his classes, occasionally accompanied by Alois, and spent lunch and free periods with him. By the end of the week, it was apparent that Ciel’s second heat was nearing. The thought both excited and terrified Sebastian. Was Ciel still planning on letting them mate? And what if his dad showed before then? Would they go to Ciel’s house? Sebastian had never even been there before. 

On Friday, Sebastian decided he was done spending so much time away from the boy. He’d gone the whole day holding back affection he wanted to give to his little boyfriend, and the smell of his nearing heat was beginning to drive him insane. Ciel was still a week off, but even when he wasn’t near his heat, his scent was intoxicating to the alpha, and with the newly sweet budding scent, he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. 

During lunch that day, when everyone was distracted, Sebastian moved to sit next to Ciel, leaning in close to his ear before speaking. 

“Come over tonight,” He begged. Ciel, unable to deny the pure want laced into the man’s tone, nodded immediately. 

“What time?” He questioned back softly. 

“I’ll drive you home from school,” Sebastian let his hand run over the boy’s tail as he instructed him. Ciel, again, nodded, and took a bite of the sandwich Sebastian had given him this morning. The alpha had gotten into the habit of packing the boy lunch, as he no longer knew whether or not the boy was eating breakfast. 

“Meet outside the library?” He questioned the older male. Sebastian nodded, pressing a small kiss to the boy’s head before moving to get up. Ciel stopped him as his tail wrapped around the man’s thigh, tightening softly as an order to stay. Sebastian happily complied. 

By the end of the day, the two of them were completely exhausted from the week of school. Midterms were coming soon, and the pair were working their asses off studying for the days they missed. Ciel practically dragged his feet to the front of the library, where he sat on the bench with a dejected sigh. Sebastian silently joined him a moment later, pulling the boy into his lap despite the small crowd of students around them. 

“I’m so tired,” The boy complained. 

“You want coffee?” Sebastian offered. The boy shook his head softly. 

“I either wanna smoke, or get some catnip,” Ciel joked softly. Sebastian laughed at that, wrapping his arms around the boy’s middle as the deep chuckle vibrated in the boy’s ears. 

“I can try and get you catnip if you really want,” Sebastian offered, but Ciel shook his head. 

“I’m not doing that around you, it’s embarrassing. It’s basically crack. I don’t wanna tweak out at your fucking house,” The boy admitted. “But if you’re offering a bowl, I’ll take you up on it,” Ciel questioned subtly. Sebastian gave a soft smile at that. 

“Have you finished studying for your finals?” He questioned responsibly. Ciel gave a small whine and ducked his head into the man’s neck. 

“That’s a no then,” Sebastian witnessed. Ciel huffed out a small, warm breath into the Sebastian’s neck, nipping softly at the junction into his shoulder, and Sebastian gripped his sides a little harder. 

“I wanna go back to yours,” Ciel requested. Sebastian said nothing as he stood and carried the small creature to the car. Ciel was buckled in and practically napping by the time they left the lot, and when they reached the freeway, he was completely asleep. Sebastian glanced over at the boy occasionally, peering at his ears hidden in his mop of hair, his little head tucked into his arms as he slumped against the window, his tail twitching just slightly in the midst of his dreams. 

Sebastian woke him with sweet kisses when they arrived, stroking his head softly as the boy roused. Ciel seemed somewhat grumpy, and the man set out to rectify that with a kiss on his plush, pink lips. The boy kissed back happily, crawling into the alpha’s lap before promptly falling asleep again. Sebastian chuckled softly, lifting the both of them out of the vehicle before shutting and locking the car. The trip to his room was fast, and he set the boy down on the mattress before curling around him. The two of them fell into a blissful, much needed, sleep. 

Ciel was in a happy, dreamless sleep, tucked into Sebastian’s arms with the alpha’s mouth pressed against the back of his head. Their legs were tangled together, bodies huddling on top of the comforter, unconsciously shielding themselves from the cold air. Sebastian woke when he heard his name called, loud and clear from downstairs by his mother. He rose, finding the cute boy still fast asleep, and scooted out from behind him with tired eyes to open his door. He stood on the top of the stairs, peering down into the living room below with a confused look. 

“Yeah?” He called back, waiting for instruction. From around the corner to the kitchen came his mother, a worried look in her eyes as she came into his line of sight. 

“Sebastian, is-” She cut herself off when the man came into the room behind her, staring up at the top of the stairs where his very shocked and very angry son was standing.

“Sebastian,” He breathed out softly, a look of hope simmering across his features. Sebastian had grown in the last five years. He was much taller, but still thin as a beanpole, much like himself. His dark black hair that he’d gotten from his mother was longer than he remembered it, and his face had grown handsomely into that of a man. He couldn’t help but feel happy to see his son, even if he knew he was hated by him. 

“Father,” Sebastian addressed back. His voice had dropped an octave, or two, and his father fought back tears at the sound of his son speaking to him for the first time in years. 

“Son, I-”

“Whats going on?” Ciel’s sleepy voice came from behind him and Sebastian whipped around, fear evident in his eyes as the neko stared down the stairs, eyes now trained on one of the many men from his nightmares. 

“Ciel?” The man spoke, obviously confused and eyes snapping between his son and ex-victim. Ciel sucked in a breath, his body growing tight and rigid with years of trauma bubbling up and over. A deep growl, a growl stronger and angrier than Sebastian had ever heard from an omega, came from Ciel’s throat. 

“You son of a BITCH!” The boy screamed, lunging forward and attempting to throw himself down the stairs. Sebastian’s arms quickly wrapped around the boy and pulled him back, holding him to his chest as the boy thrashed, scratched, and hissed. 

“Ciel!” Sebastian yelled, tugging back on the strangely strong boy. He made a few steps backwards, nearly falling when the boy got a sock-clad foot on the floor and pushed up with all his strength. 

“Let me go! I’m gonna fucking kill him!” The boy screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed to rid Sebastian’s arms from his waste. Sebastian managed to pull him back into the room with much effort, shutting and locking the door behind them before turning to the boy. 

“Ciel, calm down. I’m gonna go down and talk to them, and you’re gonna stay here, you hear me?” He ordered deeply. Ciel hissed angrily, trying to move past him only to be caught by the shoulders. 

“Like hell I am! I’m gonna kill him!” The boy growled. Sebastian huffed, pushing the boy back to arm’s length as he caught his eyes. 

“No, you’re not, and I’m gonna try very hard not to too. You’re gonna listen to me, Ciel. You trust me, right?” He persuaded, his grip tightening as he made his command. Ciel gave another soft hiss in response. 

“No,” The boy fought, “I trust you with my life, but I’m not sitting up here and waiting for you when I could be down there scratching his eyes out,” Ciel admitted. 

“Fine. You don’t get a choice then,” The man commented, before picking Ciel up and tossing him to the bed. Ciel gave a short shout before Sebastian was out the door, using the special key that sat on top of the frame to master-lock him inside. From the other side of the door he could hear scratches and meows, something that would normally be cute if he wasn’t so damn frazzled. He turned to watch his father and mother, still waiting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him. With a sigh, he walked to the top of the stairs, staring down at the man that had caused all the chaos with hatred burning in his red eyes. 

“I, uh, sorry, about that,” Sebastian gave lamely, his eyes flickering between his parents nervously. Everyone could hear Ciel’s meows, his mews and trills and scratches, like a pet being kept in a crate, and Sebastian tried not to think of all the noises his father had already heard from him. He wondered if this is what Ciel sounded like when he was stuck in that cage. 

“Why don’t you come downstairs so we can talk,” His mother offered. Sebastian nodded. His father, as he grew closer he noticed, had aged. There were fine lines on his face where there didn’t used to be, and gray hair had began to sprout in the corners of his hairline. Sebastian was now considerably taller than his father, at least six inches. 

“What is there to talk about? I’m leaving. I’m not staying here while he’s here,” Sebastian concluded, standing right in front of them now. 

“Sebastian, please. You haven’t seen him in forever. Don’t you want to catch up at all?” She questioned softly, trying not to upset him. Sebastian gave a short growl, something that made his mom stand straight and his dad stiffen, before he spoke. 

“Catch up on what? How he raped my boyfriend? Or how about when he tried to stab him to death? Or burned his mark into his eye? No, I don’t think we have much to catch up on, thanks, though,” Sebastian spat angrily. His father’s eyes softened, but Sebastian paid no mind to it. 

“Sebastian I… I feel horrible about what I did. I don’t know what came over me, I got sucked in and I couldn’t stop. Please, I’m not asking for another chance, but please don’t upset your mother like this,” He pleaded, his voice almost as deep as Sebastian’s but thick with tears. 

“You think I give a shit? I’m using every cell in my body right now to not rip your head off. I’m not staying a single fucking night in this house if you’re living in it. She chose to marry you, I didn’t chose for you to be my father. Hell, at this rate, I’d rather have anyone ELSE than you as my father. You hurt Ciel, how could you… how could you even do that? He’s the most precious creature on this goddamn forsaken planet and you fucking ripped him apart from the inside!” Sebastian was downright yelling by the end of his statement, a small sweat picking up on his brow with darkening cheeks arising. 

“Sebastian, please calm down,” His mother begged. But the group could still hear Ciel’s meows and the sound of claws scratching on the inside of his door through his labored breaths, and the younger alpha was sick of the conversation. He wanted nothing more than to take Ciel and leave, and that’s exactly what he planned on doing. 

“We’re leaving. If he sees you again, he’s gonna lose it, so I suggest hiding in the kitchen until we’re gone,” The alpha warned, before turning on his heel and climbing the stairs to his room. He could hear his mother’s sobs and his father’s awkward comforting as he reached the door, where Ciel’s meows took over his thoughts and he used the key shoved into his pocket to unlock the door. 

“Step back baby,” He growled into the crack. Ciel did as asked, moving backwards and allowing Sebastian to enter. He watched the alpha with wary eyes, noticing the angry look plastered on his handsome face as he ripped into the closet to find a duffle. 

“What are you doing?” Ciel questioned. Sebastian whipped around, staring at the boy with a sad look in his eyes, half bent over a pile of clothes. 

“Can I stay at your place for a little bit?” He questioned. Ciel nodded, his tail swishing back and forth in curiosity. 

“Sure,” Ciel gave softly.


	12. still on this damn story

The two rushed out of the house with Sebastian’s bag in hand, and Ciel’s shoulder clasped in the other. The alpha warned him not to look into the kitchen, or anywhere except the floor, for that matter, as they exited without a word. Ciel’s shoulders were tight, and Sebastian reminded himself to try and massage it out when they got back to Ciel’s house. 

As they drove, the alpha noticed the neighborhoods growing upscale the closer they got. With every turn they made, the houses jumped another hundred thousand in value. Though he had never considered himself to be poor, it was certainly making him rethink things. Did Ciel think he was poor? He tried to think of these things instead of the man sleeping in his house. 

When Ciel instructed him to pull in front of a large golden gate, Sebastian did so, watching the boy hop out and press a button on the intercom. Another man’s voice came through the speaker there, older and more refined, and Ciel instructed him to open up with a given passcode “red roses.” Sebastian found it sweet that the boy had such a romantic code name. The driveway was the most impressive landscaping the alpha had ever seen. Despite the small pebbles that decorated the long, windy path, to which he despised, there were trees and bushes sculpted to look like shapes he couldn’t even name. He wondered how they directed the landscapers to do that, or if they simply drew a picture of what they wanted. 

The house itself was massive. The black plaque with golden letters read “Phantomhive Manor” in such an elegant way he wasn’t sure if he should even be going inside. Ciel, however, was casual as ever, telling him to park wherever he so wished before hopping out and up the marble staircase. Sebastian tread lightly, almost as if his weight would break the beautiful stone, and Ciel giggled at him before tugging on his hand. The door was opened before they could even knock by an older man in a fine suit. 

“Master Ciel, welcome home,” He greeted with a smile, taking the boy’s overcoat off and hanging it in the closet adjacent. Ciel took off his shoes with a small sigh, and Sebastian stared at the man, unknowing of what to do. Does he hand his zip-up over to him or keep it on. The man smiled and held his arm out, expecting, and Sebastian unzipped his jacket before giving it his way. 

“This is Sebastian. He’s staying for a while,” Ciel added nonchalantly. The beta man bowed slightly to the guest. 

“Of course. Should I take his bag to the guest room then?” He questioned. Ciel seemed to think for a moment before responding, and Sebastian wondered whether or not this man knew Ciel was even gay. Well, if it wasn’t decently obvious already. 

“No, he’ll be staying with me,” Ciel instructed. 

“Right away, young master,” The man lifted the bag from the floor and began on his way, leaving Sebastian to take off his shoes and marvel at the luxurious Persian carpets. 

“This is… uh… it’s huge,” Sebastian took a quick look around, gazing at the gold plated ceilings and magnificent oak floors and walls. The place was decorated with fine art and crystal chandeliers, and he wondered how much this all could possibly cost. Before he could think any further the small boy scoffed. 

“Stop talking about your dick and figure out what you want for dinner. I’m thinking steak,” The boy admitted, leading Sebastian into what looked like his sitting room. Again, everything was immaculately clean and painfully expensive. A large fireplace was lit, leaving a healthy warmth to the room that wouldn’t have been there otherwise, especially considering the dark theme of the room. 

“Steak sounds good,” Sebastian admitted, glancing over photos that sat on the tables. Ciel was young, and incredibly cute, standing next to a man that looked like his father and a woman with his same eyes. Both were nekos. 

“Sit down, Sebastian,” The boy ordered, flopping down onto the couch and moving his legs to allow Sebastian room. Sebastian did as asked, still looking around at the wood intricacies and bookshelves. Ciel curled up to him, momentarily taking his attention away from the glamour around him, and he pressed a small kiss to his forehead as he gathered him in his lap. 

“Are you okay baby?” He questioned softly. Ciel nodded, a small purr picking up in his chest as he relaxed. 

“It’s nice not being alone here,” He said softly. Sebastian’s heart broke a little at the admission. 

“Well you have… uh,” 

“Tanaka. He’s the butler,” Ciel informed. Sebastian, if he had been drinking, would have spit the liquid out onto the perfectly manicured carpet at the statement. 

“Oh,” He gave lamely. Ciel rolled his eyes, pressing his nose into the alpha’s scent gland and inhaling. 

“It’s not like he’s great company. Don’t get me wrong, I love him, but it’s not the same,” The boy admitted. Sebastian nodded, running his hands along the boy’s sides as he cuddled him closer. 

“Well, you’ve got me for a little now. What do you wanna do?” He questioned. 

“Fuck,” Ciel gave crudely. Sebastian barked out a small laugh at that. 

“Besides that,” He inquired. Ciel shrugged. 

“I’m hungry,” He complained. As if on queue, the butler came back, knocking on the doorway to alert him of his presence. Ciel made no moves from the sideways position in the alpha’s lap as he responded. 

“Young Master, will you be dining here tonight?” He questioned. 

“We want steak,” The boy gave back. 

“Very well. I’ll notify the chefs right away. Mr. Sebastian, you’re bag has been placed in his room. If theres anything else I can do for you, please, don’t hesitate,” He required. Sebastian gave him a small smile. 

“Thank you,” He thanked. The man bowed before exiting, leaving the pair alone for a moment longer. 

“We have books if you like them,” Ciel offered. Sebastian nodded, standing with the boy curled into one arm as he made his way to the bookcase. 

“Do you want one?” He questioned the boy. Ciel shook his head. He found a copy of Inferno and picked it up, bringing it back to the couch before settling again with the boy. 

Ciel was happily purring, kneading into the man’s chest with little claws and nibbling on his shoulder softly as he read. Sebastian, between the turning of pages, stroked down his head, scratching behind his ears occasionally and making small grunting noises when Ciel bit too hard, or when one of his claws went a little too deep. The boy would always mew back an apology and continue on. 

Thirty minutes later, the butler returned, alerting them of a finished and waiting dinner. Sebastian moved the boy off his lap, letting himself be led into a grand dining room. Two plates sat next to each other, one at the head of the table and one to the left of that. Ciel took his place at the head, placing his napkin in his lap and laying his silverware down gently. Sebastian took his lead. The butler reappeared at his side with a soft smile. 

“Tonight we have cream of mushroom soup, accompanied by steak con frites and a side of balsamic tossed salad. Would you like your usual wine tonight, my lord?” The man questioned him. Ciel nodded softly, licking his lips and allowing a small fang to poke out as he drooled over the food. 

“And for you sir? Would you also like a Merlot? Another great pairing is a Cabernet,” He suggested. Sebastian was stuck, never being offered wine before, and Ciel picked up on it as he raised his head. 

“He’ll take the Cabernet,” He spoke for him. The butler nodded before returning a moment later with the wines, filling up both glasses halfway before backing off. 

“Let me know if you need anything else,” The butler spoke as he bowed and exited. Sebastian stared down at the food, nearly dying with how delicious it all looked. His chips had a side of ketchup and a side of ranch, something Ciel was already hungrily digging into. The food was, admittedly, delicious. The steak was a perfect medium rare, the chips were fried in some sort of starch that made the outsides crisp and crunchy and the insides soft, and the soup was creamy enough to melt on his tongue. The wine was strong, he noticed, as halfway in he felt the buzz. Ciel seemed hungrier than the man had ever seen him. He managed half his food before he even began to explain how full he was, and continued to eat until there was only soup and salad left. 

“Eat your salad, Ciel,” The alpha warned when the boy put down his cutlery. 

“I’m full though,” He whined. Sebastian raised a brow at that, taking a sip from the glass as he eyed him. 

“Are you gonna eat dessert?” He questioned. Ciel’s ears perked up at that and he nodded happily. “Then eat the salad,” The alpha instructed. Ciel whined again before eating that too, leaving a nearly clean plate by the end. Sebastian’s plate was completely empty, much like his wine glass, by the time Ciel finished. Ciel’s wine glass had barely been touched, he noticed. He was but a child after all, hell, they both were. But Sebastian was nearing eighteen, and Ciel had just hit fifteen. Nekos also had a lower tolerance for alcohol. 

The man came back with chocolate mousse cake and delivered two slices to desert plates he had brought with him. Ciel was again, drooling. Tanaka refilled Sebastian’s glass. He drank it. He didn’t want to think about his father, and the pleasant buzz it was giving him was really helping him tunnel vision on this time with the sweet boy he’d fallen for. 

When Ciel had finished scraping his plate for scraps of the cake, and eating the half Sebastian had given him, the butler returned to clear the plates away. Ciel was sufficiently full, his small hand resting on his belly as he groaned in over-filled agony. Sebastian chuckled at the boy. 

“Would you like a bath tonight master?” The man questioned. Ciel nodded, giving a small hum in confirmation. 

“Can you put the bubbles in?” He questioned. Tanaka gave a dutiful nod before turning to the alpha. 

“Would you like me to run you a bath as well, Sir?” He asked. Before Sebastian could say anything the neko cut in again. 

“We’re sharing,” He informed. The butler gave a smile and a small bow. 

“Of course. I’ll get to that right away,” He left to run their bath and the boy gave a small hiccup. 

“I ate so fucking much,” Ciel growled softly. Sebastian gave another chuckle at that. 

“Good, you needed it. I haven’t been around to feed you and I’m fairly certain Alois doesn’t make a good cook,” The alpha concluded. Ciel nodded. 

“Boxed Mac and Cheese,” He confirmed. Sebastian smiled at him. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here Ciel,” He spoke honestly. Ciel gave him an eye. 

“What else was I gonna do? Leave you on the street?” He joked. Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. 

“I have friends, you know,” He teased back. 

“That’s practically the streets. Plus I missed you. This is a good excuse to keep you around,” Ciel admitted. 

When the bath was done and they were led upstairs, Ciel shed his clothing in record time.


End file.
